


Baby You Got What I Need But You Say Im Just A Friend

by NewbieCommander, PatheticThe100Fangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Clarke, Angry Lexa, Artist Clarke, Clarke hates it, Clexa Endgame, Cocky Lexa, Confused Clarke, Confused Lexa, Confused Raven, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fuckgirl lexa, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Horny raven, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Lexa smokes weed, Lexas a secret softie, Love Triangles, Minor Angst, Octavia Ships It, Salty bellamy, She also knows best, Shy clarke, Underage Drug Use, Underage shit happens, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieCommander/pseuds/NewbieCommander, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticThe100Fangirl/pseuds/PatheticThe100Fangirl
Summary: Lexa gets transferred to Arcadia High and meets Clarke who's had a crush on her forever they click but so do Raven and lexa...Don't hate Raven she's confused





	1. Senior Year Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I felt like it...
> 
> I didn't pre read so as for mistakes...

Clarke's POV:

"Clarkeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy" a blonde who moments ago was hibernating in a cocoon of blankets shoots her head up immediately at the sound of that godforsaken voice,  _no no no no fucking no it can't be time yet it's too soon! It's too goddamn so-_ , the blondes train of thoughts were cut short as a smirking brunette practically fly kicks her bedroom door open and barrels head first into the blonde causing her to groan in frustration as her head hits of the head board from the brunette's force.

"Raven! What the fuck!" Clarke all but screams she did not need this right now not at all.  _Fucking Raven Reyes!_  She growls in her head, you see Clarke was up really late the night before trying to get everything perfect for school tomorrow she was starting her senior year the first day just had to go smoothly but nothings ever that easy, she ended up only getting about 5 hours of sleep therefore she was seriously cranky and Raven fucking Reyes was far from helping.

"Damn Clarke the fuck got stuck up your ass while I was away for the summer" Raven mutters a bit annoyed her friend didn't seem pleased to see her.

"Raven," Clarke says a bit more calm, "You know I love you and I'm so glad your back, seriously summer wasn't the same without you" the blonde elaborates after catching a glimpse of Ravens unconvinced facial expression,  _wait how the fuck am I the one explaining myself right now? Dammit griffin!_  

"But you're the worst wake up call in the world" she states teasingly, Raven begins to laugh and nods her agreement.

"Sorry Clarkey I just missed you"

"Ugh you're an asshole, but I missed you too super genius" Clarke replys with a chuckle "How was space camp?" 

"Omg Clarke it was awesome I literally had the best time!" the brunettes answers excitedly. Raven was the best damn mechanic you could ask for and she was gonna make it big.

"That's great Raven, I'm proud of you" Clarke says with a smile as she hugs her friend who was grinning from ear to ear. "Alright that's enough hugs get the hell off me so I can get ready for school".

"Oh yeah dude I almost totally forgot it's SENIOR YEAR BABY!" Raven screams, senior year was very crucial and they were totally ready for it, of course ready for it meaning the parties, new faces and drama. Oh high school never gets old. 

Laughing at her friend Clarke gets up and goes to the bathroom. It's not that she was nervous for senior year but she wanted everything to go smoothly so yeah she was practically shitting herself especially since she went against what her mother told her and is pursuing art instead of being a doctor just like her mom, it was actually her father, Jake, who encouraged Clarke to do what made her happy and to follow her dreams so that's exactly what she was going to do, she was going to prove her mom wrong and make her father proud. After taking a shower and getting dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a simple white and grey flannel top unbuttoned with a black tank top underneath finished with a pair of white converses she's out of her room and heading to the kitchen with Raven trailing behind. 

About 15 minutes later after a cup of coffee, a really big cup of coffee, they both get a text from the one and only Octavia Blake.

 _ **Taviaxx: Get Your Asses Outside**_  

Raven and Clarke share an amused look before gathering their things and heading out the door "Hey were my parents here when you came?" Clarke asks.

Raven totally forgetting they even existed "Uhh yeah forgot to tell you they said love kisses have a good first day" Raven replies Clarke shrugs and they make their way to Octavia's red jeep wrangler parked outside.

"IT'S SENIOR YEAR BABY!" Octavia screams scarily similar to a certain Reyes,  _uncanny_  Clarke thinks, the three girls exchange their greetings and hop in the car.

"So," Octavia starts as she turns down the music a bit, "You guys heard of that chick Lexa Woods?"

Ravens head snaps up to the mention of the name, "Um hell yeah super hot, has a dick and fucks a lot of girls" she answers eagerly "What about her?" 

Laughing Octavia slaps Raven in the back of the head "Calm down weirdo" Raven pouts which causes both Octavia and Clarke to laugh at their friends childish behavior, after a minute of laughing Octavia finally gets back to what she was meaning to say in the first place "Anyway she got transferred to Arkadia apparently."

"No fucking way" Clarke Pipes up suddenly interested in the conversation taking place in the car, she doesn't know Lexa personally and while her reputation as a player isn't the best she can't help but be in the category of obsessed fangirls who think Lexa Woods is the epitome of perfect.

"You know what I heard about that while I was at camp, some girls from Trikru High were talking about how she took out her English teachers front teeth with a single punch!" Ravens says laughing hysterically yep the still laughing brunette thinks definitely gonna like her.

"Holy shit," the driving brunette says "I wonder what he did to deserve that?" she ponders aloud.

Clarke who zoned out into a fluffy daydream about her and Lexa getting married with kids realizes that they're about to pull up in the school parking lot "We're here guys" she announces which earns a 'No shit sherlock I'm driving' from Octavia and a snort from Raven, she just rolls her eyes and looks through the window getting lost in her thoughts.

 _I'm totally ready for this, art is my passion and Mom will start to realize that once she sees how good I am. You got this griffin._  An excited squeal in the car roughly drags her out of her thoughts she looks up to see Raven pointing someone out through the window, what she sees next has her soaked instantly.

It's Lexa fucking Woods standing by a very clean looking white Maserati GranCabrio wearing black ripped jeans, a white oversized jersey and a pair of white Nike Air Force trainers finished with a black leather jacket; it's safe to say she screams 'fuckgirl' with her chestnut hair flowing around her shoulders and back, eyes covered by an expensive looking pair of black avatar sunglasses . Around her is a flawless girl with dirty blonde hair and high cheekbones, a handsome muscular dark skinned boy and a dude who looks way too old to just be a senior in high school he has long hair and a grin plastered on his face. 

After being shell shocked for a good five minutes the three girls speak "Holy shit" they all mutter in unison.

"Why the literal fuck do they all look like they've been created in a 'I'm too sexy for this world factory'?" Octavia says her eyes firmly fixed on the dark skinned boy,  _mhmm Octavia likey_.

"Rumors do not do her justice" Clarke mutters licking her lips Lexa Woods is absolutely gorgeous but of course Clarke would never talk to her because yeah she's that shy type; the only guy Clarke's ever dated was a douche bag called Finn who only wanted one thing, she never gave it up of course so it left her exactly where she is now single and a virgin great. It's not that Clarke doesn't get attention or offers but she's just never been ready this year is my year she thinks.

"Well bye guys" Raven says unexpectedly both Clarke and Octavia look at her confused but Clarke speaks "Um where the hell are you going?"

"I want Lexa woods for a night, I plan on getting Lexa Woods for a night; can't do that sitting in here gawking now can I?" Raven states ever the confident one. Clarke finds herself throwing daggers at the back of Raven's head because Lexa was hers and no one else's, obviously no one else knew that but still she could be internally jealous right? Although not even her closest friends new of Clarke's massive crush on the brunette stunner so she really couldn't be mad at Raven so she decided against voicing her protest and stuck with glaring at the retreating figure.

"I have to see this" Octavia mutters watching what's about to happen.  
  


* * *

  
Lexa's POV: 

As Lexa stands outside her new school leaning against her parked car she thinks about how she ended up here.

It's not that Lexa was crazy she just had a really bad temper, if you said something that she didn't like even slightly you'd know about it and then some. Enter Mr. Pike, her old English teacher, who made the biggest mistake of his career telling Lexa that her and Lincoln weren't really siblings and that her mother, Indra, wasn't really her mom because they had different skin colors. You see Lexa's dad, Gustus, and Lincoln's mom, Indra, have been together since Lexa was 8 and Lincoln was 9 so they pretty much grew up in a mixed family and they wouldn't want it any different. Now you might be thinking 'What kind of teacher says shit like that?' right? But Pike gave zero fucks about anything and anyone he said what he thought and if you didn't like it then tough; little did he know Lexa doesn't fuck around when it comes to her family so jokes on him, because he's now suspended and missing a front tooth,  _ouch_.

Anyway that's how she ended up getting transferred to Arkadia; her brother Lincoln, best friend Anya Pine, and frenemy Roan Queen also transferred because why the hell not? So there the four of them stood waiting for the bell signaling  _get your ass to class_  "So Lexa there's some pretty hot girls here, ready to compete with whoever the player is at this school" Roan said looking around, ahh how could I forget to mention the fact that Lexa loved girls girls girls girls, need I say more?

"Well Roan I dunno about you but I'm planning on fuc-" her sentence was abruptly stopped when she noticed Lincoln glaring at her, yep taking about sex in front of your big brother was definitely weird, so instead of protesting she holds up her hands in surrender but Anya has different ideas.

"Lincoln man why must you still be such a fucking prude we all know Lexa's no Virgin Mary get over it." Anya says in a blunt disinterested voice so basically her usual facade Lincoln furrows his brows at Anya looking slightly offended.

"She's still my baby sister Anya what the fuck and I'm not a prude!" he states still glaring daggers at the dirty blonde after a second of thought he adds "Also offense taken!"

Anya answers with a disinterested "I don't care" causing roan and Lexa to laugh.

"Anya stop being a dick" Lexa says to Anya still laughing nonetheless. 

Just as Lexa turns around to grab her bag from the car she's leaning against she collides with another body causing the latter to stumble a bit but before they can fall she catches them "Wow you alright there?" she asks the Latin looking girl before her who is smirking mischievously.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Raven replies rather confidently after almost falling on her ass.

 _Strange_  Lexa thinks, but she hot so who the hell cares she concludes "Aha well that's good huh but you should really watch where you're going beautiful." Lexa tells her charmingly grinning from ear to ear.

"Why? When there's someone like you who catches me, Handsome." Raven counters flirtatiously, Lexa stares at her still smirking really wide well this is interesting.

"I'm Lexa, Lexa Woods and to who do I owe the pleasure?" 

"Raven. Raven Reyes nice to meet you."

"Oh believe me the pleasures all mine." Lexa states confidently looking Raven up and down not even trying to be subtle about it.

Raven chuckles at that this is way too easy. It's not that Raven slept around a lot but she loved sex, really good sex, and Raven has zero doubts in her mind that Lexa Woods can give her exactly that. Really. Good. Sex. The bell signaling class is about to start goes off, Raven looks to Octavia's car where her and Clarke are stepping out she turns back to a smirking Lexa "Well I gotta go Stud, I'll see you around?" 

"Most definitely." Lexa says with a wink as Raven laughs and walks away in the direction of another brunette and a blonde who she can only see the back off.

"You thinking about hitting that?" Roan ask seemingly out of nowhere.

Lexa who is still staring at the brunettes retreating figure tilting her head a bit to get a better view of her ass as she saunters off replies with a smirk "I'm thinking about hitting that." Lexa states 

"You gonna hit that?" he ask, also staring at the brunettes ass.

"I'm definitely gonna hit that." she confirms finally moving her eyes from the brunette once she's out of good view "Come on kiddies, let's get this over with!" she shouts to the little group roan smirks, Lincoln cheers ever the optimist while Anya simply grunts.

Time to make this school my bitch lexa thinks with a devilish grin.


	2. I wanna know your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just clexa becoming fast friends also salty Bellamy makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the feedback I got I really appreciate it!
> 
> Also, hopefully my writing and the 'Format' will improve the more I go on so bare with me on that.

  


 Clarke's POV:  


As Clarke sits in her Math class that has yet to begin she thinks back to this morning when she saw Lexa looking as stunning as always with her cute smile and sharp jaw gah she's perfect I wish I saw her eyes.

Clarke, however, couldn't think about that without thinking about Raven making a move on her Lexa, she wishes that she was as confident and sassy but she wasn't so she'd never women up and introduce herself to Lexa, it just wasn't in her. Clarke sighs, frustrated, and looks up as the last person enters the class, green meets blue and her eyes go comically wide as it's no other than Lexa Woods fucking great.  
  


* * *

Lexa's POV:  


"Here take my number and text me sometime." Lexa grins from ear to ear and accepts the redhead's number without a second thought, when a hottie approaches you on your way to class and basically screams  _fuck me_  with her eyes how can she decline?

"I will certainly be calling you." She throws a wink at the redhead before walking off to her class which is apparently math,  _God I hate math._  Lincoln and Roan had science while Anya had history they all decided they were going to meet up again at lunch.

As Lexa approaches her class she takes a deep breath because  _Fuck! I really hate math_ , she walks in and immediately locks eyes with what has to be the bluest blue to ever be blue  _Wow her eyes are really blue_. Lexa takes in the owner of the blue eyes and she's far from disappointed, this girl is gorgeous her blonde hair flows effortlessly around her, pink lips slightly parted and eyes firmly fixed on Lexa, she actually thinks she might be blushing and is more than pleased when the blonde breaks eye contact suddenly  _Thank fuck_.

"Ah Miss Woods, pleasure to have you in my class but your late, why is that?" the math teacher asks taking Lexa's attention

"Uh yeah, sorry about that had to find the class you know first day and all." Lexa replies sweetly gaining a smile from the teacher who nods and gestures for her to take the only available seat which ironically is by the blue eyed beauty  _No complaints here,_  she walks the short distance to her seat not missing the flirtatious stares and whispers she receives  _Nothing new_  she thinks as she chances a glance at the blonde beside her she can't help but smile, her face is practically buried in her text book and she's sinking so low in her seat she might as well be sitting on the floor cute.

"What's up, Beautiful?" Lexa says to the blonde. Clarke all but chokes on air, no fucking way was Lexa talking to her so she looks around to see who it might be but everyone else is occupied  _Holy crap_  she hears the most angelic sound ever Lexa's laugh "Yeah I'm talking to you."

"Oh um I didn't uhh you um- hi." Clarke stutters so fucking embarrassed and flushed G _et it together, Griffin._

"Hey," Lexa replies with a sweet smile, she suddenly clicks her fingers and looks back at the blonde "I'm really sorry to ask but do you maybe have a pencil I could borrow?" Lexa asks uncharacteristically shy,  _What the fuck is going on?_  "I'm totally unprepared."

"Yes!" Clarke almost screams earning a few strange looks from around the class and a glare from the teacher who's helping a student at the front she looks apologetic before she addresses Lexa again "I'm sorry that was really weird and loud." Clarke mutters refusing to make eye contact with the brunette as she hands her a pencil Lexa accepts gratefully.

"Thanks." she says smiling at Clarke who smiles back before getting back to work.

* * *

Clarke's POV:

The bell signaling the end of class goes off and the blonde rushes to gather her things and leave before she dies of embarrassment from earlier on but a soft hand to her wrist stops her she looks up to see Lexa smiling at her softly  _Omg she's touching me this is not happening_  she swoons.  


"Why the rush the bell just rang? I thought I could get the name of my savior, thanks again for the pencil by the way." Lexa says releasing Clarke's wrist and handing her back the pencil she borrowed, Lexa couldn't quite pin point it but there was something about the blonde that made her wanna keep talking to her.

"It's just a pencil so it's not a problem keep it." Clarke says smiling shyly she really needed to pull it together.

"Oh awesome thanks again, about that name?"

"Oh sorry my names Griffin Clarke" Clarke says smiling realizing way too late what she actually said she cringes and hides her face "I'm the worlds biggest fucking nerd I swear I mean Clarke Griffin that's my name, Clarke."

"Clarke" Lexa tests the name out "Clarke. I like it." she gives a charming smile and Clarke blushes, muttering an awkward thanks.

"I'm Lex-" once again Lexa's sentence is cut off because apparently the blonde already knows her name.

"Lexa Woods I know already." Clarke says shyly.

Lexa pouts playfully "I hate it when that happens how about we pretend like you didn't know my name and do that again?"  
  
Clarke giggles at that and Lexa takes a mental note to make that happen again the sound was music to her eyes. "I'm guessing you love your introductions huh?"

Lexa shrugs "Can't lie I love a good introduction."

Clarke smiles a little bit more confident this time "Well go ahead and tell me your name stranger we can't keep up a conversation if I don't even know that now can we?" the blonde says playing along Lexa who smiles brightly and sticks out her hand

"The names Lexa, Lexa Woods. Pleasure to meet you." 

Clarke takes Lexa's hand and shakes it "Ditto Lexa Woods."

They both laugh and let go of each others hand both strangely missing the contact.

"So what's your next class Clarke?"

"Uh I've got biology next and then lunch, and you?" Clarke asks.

"I've actually got chemistry next, but let me take you to class." Lexa states as they both walk to the door exiting the class.

"Oh no, you don't have to at all I'm fine to walk myself, you're gonna be late if you do that." the blonde hurriedly denies the request although she has no idea why Lexa fucking Woods wants to walk her to class that's like a dream come true for her.

"I insist really, don't worry about me I'm fine but I'd be even better if you let me walk you to class." Lexa presses.

Clarke doesn't have to be asked again  _Hell yeah you can walk me to class_  "U,h thanks that's sweet."

"Well 'Sweet' is my middle name." Lexa says as they make their way down the hall "So tell me about yourself Clarke."

"What do you wanna know?" Clarke asks smiling still not believing that this is actually happening.

"I don't know anything. Everything." Lexa answer genuinely wanting to know more about the blonde, not just in a sexual way which was surprising for Lexa seeing as the blonde was absolutely beautiful but there was something about her that made Lexa trust her, she felt like she could be herself around her even though they've just met.  
  
Clarke smiles at the brunette with curious eyes "Do you normally want to know the life story of someone you just met?" Lexa just shrugs smiling sheepishly in response so Clarke tells her what she can. "Well after senior year I'm hoping and praying that I get to study art, it's my passion, and nothing would make me happier you know?"

Lexa listens to the blonde intently and nods her understanding "What college where you thinking about attending?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet but we've still got time right?" Clarke says standing still smiling at Lexa who also stops walking and stares at the blonde like she's searching her eyes for something. Clarke is once again the first to break eye contact looking away shyly "Uhh this is my class," she says timidly Lexa nods and steps out of the way so blonde can enter her class she begins to walk backwards still looking at the blonde who opens the door she smiles with a wink

 "I'll catch you later Clarke" Lexa turns and walks off with a hop in her steps, Clarke who is staring at the retreating figure lost for words mutters a quiet inaudible 'bye' after a moment she shakes her head and walks into class.  _Best. Day. Ever._

// // // // //

The school day got cut short due to some dickweed pulling the fire bell when there was no actual fire fucking up the whole day so students got told to head home a little earlier Clarke wasn't too pleased because she had to take the bus seeing as both Raven and Octavia somehow miraculously ended up in detention on the Very. First. Day. Back. Who the fuck gets detention on the first day back to school? Morons that's who.

As she makes her way out the building she sees Lexa standing beside her car looking as cool as ever without even trying she's with the long haired dude that looks way to old and the girls from earlier with the really high cheekbones Clarke looks away and starts walking at a slower pace  _Please notice me please notice me_  she chants in her head "Clarke!" she hears that damn goodly voice call for her and her heart swells so much she thinks it might just pop she turns around slowly to see Lexa jogging towards her smiling.

"What's up?" the blonde says trying to act nonchalant but failing miserably since she's smiling like a kid on Christmas dammit!  
  
"I couldn't let you leave without saying bye now could I, where you headed blondie?" Lexa asks playfully.

Clarke smiles and motions to the exit "I'm gonna head home."

"Oh where's your car? I'll walk you too it." Lexa says looking around.

Clarke frowns momentarily thinking about her so called friends who got stuck in detention forcing her to take the freaking bus "I actually came with my friends but they're trapped In detention." Clarke sees Lexa confused facial expression and continues "Don't ask me how they got there because I have no idea."

"Only morons get detention on the very first day back to school" Lexa states with an exasperated tone Clarke full on laughs.

"Right!" she says still laughing "that's what I said!" Clarke and Lexa both begin to laugh hysterically.

When they calm down Lexa realizes something " So how where you planning on getting home, Clarke?"

Clarke grimaces as she replies "The bus."

Lexa gasps playfully putting her hand over her chest feigning shock, Clarke rolls her eyes at the girls behavior but chuckles nevertheless Lexa smiles and points to her car "Let me give you a ride, princesses like you should never take the bus."

There's no way she's going to try and say no to Lexa for a second time so she quickly nods her head so hard it might fall off, she realizes once again way too late that she might be coming of as a little weird so she speaks instead "I would actually really love a ride, if it's not too much trouble that is."

"It's most definitely not too much trouble, I mean I'm the one who offered right?"

"Right." They both smile and Lexa gestures for Clarke to follow her to the car that's currently surrounded by thirsty bitches, a dude that looks way too old  _Seriously how old is that guy?_  A girl with a killer resting bitch face and Octavia and Raven... _Wait wtf are those morons doing here?_

As they approach the car all eyes turn on them and Clarke suddenly feels really self conscious despite the fact that her two best friends are amongst the crowd. Clarke doesn't miss the very flirtatious smile Raven gives Lexa as they finally reach her car.

"Um Clarke these are my friends Anya and Roan everyone else I'm not quite sure to be honest." Lexa seems to be really confused as to why all of a sudden there are so many people surrounding her car  _I'm pretty sure there where only two people when I left to speak too Clarke for all of five minutes. Damn._

At that Octavia pipes up "I'm waiting for Lincoln he's in my calculus class and told me to wait here for him, he's borrowing my notes."

Lexa smiles and nods her head in the direction of the school entrance where Lincoln has just exited and is approaching, Lexa then looks to Clarke "That's my brother Lincoln, Clarke."

Before she gets the chance to answer Raven is already talking "I'm sorry how do you too know each other?" Raven ask narrowing her eyes at the pair with a mischievous smile.

Before Clarke and Lexa can reply none other than the man himself, Bellamy Blake, approaches with a scowl look on his face directed straight towards Lexa who has never been more confused in her entire life. "What's going on here?" Bellamy says looking around the group by now all the thirsty bitches that where surrounding Lexa's car a minute ago have disappeared obviously figuring out that they wouldn't be able to get a word in too Lexa.

Octavia rolls her eyes at Bellamy because this is typical, ever since he found out that Lexa Woods was going to be attending Arkadia this year's he's been going to the gym non stop pulling girls non stop just doing anything and everything to make sure she doesn't steal his thunder and it's been driving her absolutely fucking insane "Bellamy what do you want?" Octavia asks already knowing what was about to go down.

Bellamy still staring Lexa down answers with a tough voice "I just came to introduce myself to the newbies here."

"The fuck you calling newbies?" Roan pipes up not liking Bellamy's attitude one bit, he stands up straight puffing out his chest.

Anya who has been quiet the whole time also steps in because she doesn't like the way he's looking at Lexa " Somethings wrong with your face."

Anya and Lexa have been friends since pre-school where Anya saw Lexa getting surrounded by a bunch of older kids running her mouth off in true Lexa style not caring how old or how big her opponent was or in that case opponents, yep Lexa was one crazy son of a bitch. Anya being the not so super hero at such a young age tried to help but ended up getting them both in more shit. The only reason they got out of it was when Roan who was still bigger than half the people in his year intervened telling them to back off with Lincoln in tow, ever since then they've all been the best of friends with the exception of Roan and Lexa who have had so many fights you'd be surprised they still speak to each other.

Let's just say they hate to love each other.  
  
Because despite all their falling outs over the years they're still super protective over each other, especially Roan who would fight anyone who fucked with Lexa because only he was aloud to do that same with Anya and Lincoln who were also very protective of Lexa.

"No nothings wrong with my face, if you ask the girls around here I'm sure they'll agree." Bellamy says in a cocky tone because there's no way in hell some bitch is taking his title.

Lexa who has been confused out of her mind finally gets what this dudes problem is  _I'm competition to him_ , after realizing what was going on she shakes the confused look off her face and replaces it with a confident smirk "I see what's going on here this little weirdo thinks I'm competition." Lexa speaks about Bellamy but doesn't look at him which only aggravates him further. He's about to say something but then Lexa speaks again "Really dude? I mean I don't know about what anyone else here thinks of your little 'Prove you're the man' stunt, but to me it seems like if you get threatened by a little competition you were never the winner to begin with." Anya and Roan burst out laughing because this dude just got owned, even Raven chuckles a bit.

Bellamy at this point is full on raging he steps into Lexa's personal space with a scowling look that would probably have a normal person pissing their pants but Lexa doesn't get intimidated easily so she doesn't even flinch, Lincoln on the other hand looks like he's about ready to rip Bellamy's head off but before he can do anything Lexa gives him a look signaling she's got this she looks back to Bellamy with a shit eating grin.

"Bellamy what the fuck are you doing?!" Octavia says with worry in her voice she doesn't want this to turn into a meaningless fight between the two she tries to pull Bellamy back by his wrist but he doesn't budge.  
  
"Listen here Woods, if you think you're gonna waltz on in here and just take over you've got another thing coming. Game on." Bellamy snarls as he turns around and walks off everyone just watches his retreating figure for a minute completely bewildered.

Lexa shakes her head with a little chuckle and that's enough for everyone else to burst out laughing Octavia is the first to compose herself she shakes her head and looks to Lexa "I'm really sorry about him he's a big idiot with a big ego."

"It's cool," Lexa brushes it off smiling at Octavia "I'm used to it."

"So that's your brother, Octavia?" Lincoln asks.  
  
"Yep, that's my flesh and blood." 

Lincoln go's up to her and puts his hand over his heart "I'm really sorry." he jokes Anya snorts.

Octavia laughs pushing him away playfully "He's not that bad I swear."

"No he's really not." Anya mutters but only Lexa hears her she gives her a pointed look.

"Don't even think about it Anya" Lexa says so only Anya can hear.

Anya fakes confusion trying to act as innocent as possible "Think about what, Lex?"

"You know what An, seriously, he's an asshole." Lexa reasons but before Anya can reply they hear a loud groan drawing them out of their private conversation.

"Fine! For fucks sake Clarke we're going back okay?!" Raven says exasperated like she's said that very same sentence a thousand times.

Octavia rolls her eyes and flips Clarke off "Screw you for making us go back Clarke, he wouldn't even of noticed that we left."

Clarke pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration "Yes he would have you idiots."

"Whatever!" Raven shouts as her and Octavia make their way back to detention that they had previously snuck out off without the teacher realizing.  
  
"You're welcome for saving your asses of detention for the rest of the year!!" Clarke shouts after them sarcastically Lexa chuckles at their interaction because it was so similar to her group.

"So Lexa you gonna introduce us to your new friend?" Roan says looking between Clarke and Lexa smiling.

Anya looks at Lexa with raised eyebrows "Yeah Lexa who's your friend?" she joins in.

The brunette narrows her eyes at these two assholes she calls her friends "As you've guys have probably already heard, her name's Clarke and we met in math this morning." just as Anya is about to say something Lexa beats her too it"And I'm giving her a ride home so if you'll excuse us." Lexa gestures for them to move away from her car.

Lincoln frowns and looks too his sister "What about me, Lex? You know your brother? You're my ride!"

"Stop whining you big baby, Anya or Roan will take you wherever you're going." she dismisses him opening the passenger door for Clarke who smiles and looks to the three people she just met.

"It was really nice to meet you guys." the blonde says shyly before getting in the car, Lexa follows suit and makes her way to the drivers side ignoring Roan's smirk.

"Bye Clarke" he says sweetly, too sweetly...

// // // // //

They've been driving for five minutes in silence before Lexa finally speaks up "So Clarke you wanna put your address in for me?" she says pointing to the GPS.

"Oh yeah, shit I forgot!" Clarke hurriedly moves to type in her address.

"Sorry about earlier by the way." Lexa says side glancing at Clarke briefly before looking back at the road ahead.

Clarke shakes her head and turns to face Lexa even though she's not looking at her "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

"I know but I probably sounded like a cocky bitch back then I promise you I'm not, your friends just a dick." Lexa laughs a little thinking about what happened she's honestly surprised she kept her cool.

Clarke also laughs "I don't think you're a bitch, but you're definitely cocky."

Lexa laughs again and nods her head in agreement "I can't argue with that." she says still chuckling.

After a moment they both stop laughing and Clarke continues "But Bellamy, he's not a dick, he just has an ego that's too big to handle most of the time." Clarke tries to justify Bellamy's behavior but truth be told he was being a dick.

Lexa nods her head glancing over at Clarke who's already looking at her they stare for what feels like hours but is actually only a couple seconds before Lexa focuses on the road again, Clarke blushes and Lexa clears her throat "Alright Clarke, I'll take your word for it I guess."

Clarke can only nod in response, she still can't actually believe Lexa is dropping her home but Clarke is starting to think that maybe this crush on Lexa is ridiculous and if anything they would just be friends because one: Lexa would probably never even think of Clarke in that way seeing as she could get a girl 10x prettier than her with a simple smile and two: she didn't miss the smile that Raven and Lexa exchanged. When she saw it her heart literally sank, no doubt by the weekend they'll be hooking up, she can't help but be incredibly jealous and a little pissed at Raven because she's one of her best friends even though she hasn't told her or Octavia she should still somehow just know.

She decides to let it go because if she keeps thinking about it she's just gonna get more frustrated and deep down, way way deep down, Clarke knows she's being ridiculous but she can't help it Lexa Woods is a goddess.

While deep in thought about how gorgeous Lexa is Clarke realized something apart from being a player and beautiful Clarke knows nothing about Lexa she could have a really shit personality and be a complete douche bag, but judging by the fact that she walked Clarke to class, is currently taking her home, and has been nothing but sweet since they met, Clarke thinks that can't be true but you never know right?

"So Lexa you asked me what my deal was and I told you so it's only fair that I know yours."

At that Lexa smiles "What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know anything everything."  
  


* * *

Raven's POV:

Back at school Octavia and Raven have finally finished detention and are heading out the building towards Octavia's car.

"So earlier on was definitely interesting, I saw you eyeing Lincoln." Raven starts off wiggling her eyebrows at Octavia who is now blushing furiously.

"And Clarke eyeing Lexa." Octavia states in a desperate attempt to change the subject because she does not want to talk about her major crush on Lincoln.

Raven seems a bit taken aback by Octavia statement obviously not seeing it "No way! You think so?"  
  
"Totally I saw the way she was glaring at you when you went to talk to Lexa this morning through my rear view mirror." Raven's mouth is now hanging open in shock. Octavia only nods before continuing "The way she was looking at her earlier on only confirmed my suspicious, but then again I'm not a mind reader so maybe you should ask her about it." Octavia offers shrugging.

"I'm definitely gonna ask her about it I mean I only want to hook up with Lexa not a relationship but if Clarkey likes her I certainly won't be going there." Raven says shaking her head glad Octavia told her before anything went further with Lexa, but that doesn't mean the cards are all of the table just yet Octavia said she wasn't sure so if Clarke told her she didn't like Lexa in that way she'd definitely still pursue the other brunette.  
  


* * *

Clarke's POV:

Lexa pulled up outside of Clarke's house, turning of the engine she looked over at Clarke and smiled "Well here we are." Lexa says using her palms to rub her thighs nervously, the brunette didn't know why she was nervous she doesn't get intimidated easily remember but something about this beautiful fucking blonde made her feel like a giant fuzzball.

"Yep." Clarke says popping the 'p' she was kind of upset that they had arrived at her house already but of course she wasn't going to voice that. "Thanks for the ride Lexa."

"Ahh it's nothing, I enjoyed your company better than Lincoln's so it's a plus for me really."

At that Clarke laughed "Well thank you anyway, you're sweet." Clarke said looking anywhere but at Lexa who was smiling "Um I should go then, but I'll see you tomorrow" Clarke said as she opened the car door but before she could step out Lexa stopped her.

"Wait, do you want to maybe give me your number?" Lexa said rubbing the back of her neck shyly.

While Clarke was having an internal fucking parade because Lexa Woods just asked for her fucking number Clarke knows this is what Lexa probably does to all the girls but she's a teenage girl with a crush she can't help but feel special she composes herself quickly and looks to the ground instead of Lexa's face and mesmerizing green eyes. "M-my number?" Clarke stutters out trying to clarify if she actually heard right.

"Yeah I realized like 5 minutes ago that I passed here on my way to school so I wouldn't mind picking you up in the morning when you're sick of carpooling with your friends." Lexa clarifies.

Clarke is taken aback because it obviously wasn't what she was thinking but this quite possibly is even better she turns bright red blushing and starts to shift nervously in her seat "Wow Lexa you've been really nice to me all day and you don't even know me." Clarke says genuinely confused because this was way too good to be true and when things seem that way they normally are.

Lexa shrugs not really understanding what the blonde was trying to say "Um I don't know, this is how you make friends right? You get to know each other and you seem like a cool girl so-" Lexa's confused rambling was cut off when the blonde started laughing uncontrollably, now she was really confused because what was so funny?

Clarke composes herself a little and wipes her eyes where a few tears had escaped because of how hard she was laughing "I'm sorry but that's the funniest thing I've heard today."

Lexa not really getting what she said that was funny scrunched up her nose in confusion and starts to feel a little self conscious "What was so funny?"

"The fact that you just said I seem like a cool girl. Lexa you might want to rethink being friends because I'm literally the dorkiest person you'll ever meet." Clarke begins to laugh again just thinking about it, Lexa also starts to laugh because the blondes laugh was contagious so she couldn't really help herself. After laughing for a bit longer they finally calm down and with a little reminder from Lexa exchange numbers. Clarke opens the car door and gets out turning around to face Lexa "Thanks again for dropping me off, walking me to class, and making my day a really good one." Lexa only waves her off with a smile in response. "Alright then see you tomorrow Lexa."

"See you tomorrow Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	3. Monster Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexas just way too high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyu again for the feedback guys!

Lexa's POV:

"Oh fuck." Lexa moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as the redhead bobs her head up and down faster bringing her closer to orgasm. She feels her balls tightening and her hips start moving frantically until she's spilling her load inside the redhead's mouth.

"Fuck." Lexa said coming down from her high breathing hard with her eyes shut.

Lexa was spent and the weed in her system was not helping. It was a Friday afternoon and She was at home when she got a call from Ontari Foster a girl only known for one thing: smoking any type of cannabis, you name it, she had it and was probably currently smoking it. She was an absolute stoner and complete bad company, unless you were Lexa who loved being stoned, it was a habit she picked up about 2 years ago when she missed the bus to go home and decided to walk she saw a group of teenagers in the alleyway smoking, now she sees that same group of people almost everyday.

After about an hour and a half of being with Ontari, the redhead she had met at school the previous Monday hit her up saying that she should come over cause her parents weren't home, Lexa of course said _Give me an address and I'll be there immediately_ , she tended to get really horny when she was high.

So now here she is with the redhead who's name she actually forgot, after about the third round of banging she lit a joint and started smoking it but apparently the redhead had different ideas because she ended up with Lexa's dick and a load of cum in her mouth. Typical.

"I don't know when my parents are gonna get home, Lexa." the redhead said sitting up from between Lexa's legs wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Is that your way of kicking me out?" Lexa asked playfully narrowing her bloodshot red eyes at the girl who laughed and shook her head.

"I would never kick you out, if it was up to me you'd stay right here all night and fuck my brains out." The redhead whispered the last part by Lexa's ear who was beginning to get a hard on again as the girl was currently groping her package.

The redhead leaned in for a kiss from Lexa who in one fluid motion swerved so the kiss landed on her cheek instead, the girl furrowed her eyebrows obviously wanting Lexa to explain which she did.

"Look...um beautiful," Lexa slipped up obviously avoiding the use of the girls name which she didn't know, although it didn't go unnoticed by the redhead who raised her eyebrows looking offended, she sat up in the bed too put a little distance between herself and Lexa who was seriously starting to piss her off, before she could talk Lexa continued "I like you and everything but you just did what you did" Lexa motioned to her dick "and I don't really feel completely comfortable you know...kissing you right now."

That was all Lexa had too say for the girl to begin a very angry rant on how Lexa was a complete asshole and could've just told her to begin with instead of being a dick and swerving her because it was embarrassing and she didn't appreciate it.

Lexa wasn't listening to much because one she was high as fuck and two the girl was still butt naked with her massive boobs on full display. Lexa was more than distracted.

Lexa reached out putting her finger on the girls mouth silencing her sweetly. "Shhh, I didn't mean to offend you babe I'm sorry can we just please forget about it and move on to something more of substance." Lexa said as she softly groped the redhead's rack, pinching at her nipples causing her too moan and forget all about why she was pissed at Lexa to begin with.

Quickly Lexa palmed the girls ass cheeks lifting her up so she could straddle her, the redhead then started grinding down hard against Lexa's shaft moaning and throwing her head back while Lexa sucked her nipples hard, just as things were about to get more intense they heard chatter and the front door being shut followed by a man's deep voice that echoed through the entire house.

"Olivia, sweetheart, we're home!"

Lexa looked with wide eyes to the girl, who was apparently named Olivia, who looked straight back at her with equally wide eyes.

"Shit that's my dad!" Olivia whisper yelled to Lexa who needed to hear nothing more before she swiftly pushed Olivia off her lap, stumbled off the bed and frantically started looking for her clothes that was scattered all over the floor, fucking shit Lexa was way to high for this.

"Whats your dad look like, ya know could I take him?" Lexa asked as she frantically hopped around trying to put her pants on before Olivia could even reply the bedroom door opened revealing a fucking monster truck with eyes and a mouth. This guy had to be about 7'1 with muscles so big you'd think he was on steroids and then some. It's safe too say Lexa's about to fucking die a very painful death if she doesn't get the hell out of there.

She quickly made an escape through the window as the monster man was distracted looking at his naked daughter, who he obviously thought was innocent, with wide eyes before they focused on Lexa who was climbing down the tree out side Olivia's window; the man ran towards her but before he could grab her and pull her back in Lexa thought _fuck it_ and jumped no way in hell was this guy gonna catch her, fuck that.

She landed on her back, even though it wasn't a long fall and she landed on grass it still hurt like a bitch so Lexa took a moment to groan in pain, in that time the man had already bolted down the stairs and was bursting through the front door, Lexa's eyes widened comically and she quickly composed herself, got up and made a run for it which was extremely difficult seeing as she was only in a sports bra, bare foot and her belt wasn't in her pants, which were barely on properly and kept falling down causing her too hold it up which only left her with one hand to build up speed in her sprint to remain amongst the living.

But that didn't stop her she ran like there was no tomorrow she ran like she was running from someone's elses dick, she ran like Jennifer Lopez was calling her because she wanted to fuck. And if that happened best believe a fucking cheetah couldn't out run her.

She didn't stop sprinting, and never looked back once, it must of been about 15 minutes of running before she finally came to a stop when she realised just who's house she unconsciously ran too for safety she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips just staring at the house because really?

She had run no one other than Clarke's house, she doesn't know why this blonde that she had only met a few days ago was already becoming a big person In her life maybe it was because when they met they immediately hit it off, the fact that ever since they exchanged numbers, they texted almost everyday and every night, not to mention they've been carpooling to school together, their friendship was moving really fast and it scared Lexa to no end.

She walked up to the door and knocked twice, a moment later the door opened revealing Clarke's dad Jake. For fucks sake she can't catch a break. He looked her up and down because Lexa was still half naked with her pants falling down.

"Um hey Lexa, it's good to see you and everything but why are you here half naked?" Jake asks the amusement clear In his voice. Jake had taken a liking to Lexa as soon as they met, like her and Clarke, he liked her banter and she reminded Jake a lot of himself when he was younger because he was quite the lady's man before he met Abby, he also knew that Lexa respected and cared about Clarke even though they haven't known each other that long he supported their fast growing friendship.

Before Lexa could say anything to Jake, Abby appeared "Jake who's at the do-" Abby stopped talking when her eyes landed on Lexa "Whats going on?" Abby asked sharply. Although Jake and Lexa where cool, Abby was quite weary of Lexa still because to her Lexa practically screamed trouble and right now her standing at their door step panting and sweating not to mention half naked was definitely not helping.

Lexa wasn't quite sure what to say or do in this very awkward situation she wasn't embarrassed that she was standing in front of Clarke's parents half naked because her body was to die for she had a defined six pack that looked like it was carved in by God's, her tattoos were hot as fuck and stood out, and let's not even get started on her down stairs area which was an 8 inch beautiful looking dick that some boys can only dream of having.

"Ok Abby hang on a minute, why don't we let Lexa come inside first and then we can find out what happened." Jake said pointedly looking at his wife who rolled her eyes and moved aside for Lexa to come in. They all went into the kitchen and sat around the island that was in the middle Jake and Abby on one side, and Lexa on the other.

Lexa looked around surprised as to why Clarke has yet to appear.

"Where's Clarke?" Lexa asked.

"Not here" Abby said with a blank expression as if to say 'obviously'.

"So you get to deal with us." Jake said in his most evil voice with a mischievous smile and his best super villain laugh.

Lexa was way too high for this. _Kill me now._

* * *

Clarke's POV:

Raven groaned in frustration for what felt like the billionth time since they've been walking through the mall together.

"My fucking grandmother can walk faster than you two asshats." Raven says narrowing her eyes at Octavia and Clarke who were still taking their sweet time to walk even though they could see Raven practically planning their deaths in her weird sick little mind.

Octavia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Rae, your grandmother passed away before you even met her."

"My point exactly." Raven deadpanned.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the brunette who had phoned her early that morning effectively waking her up; saying that they needed to go shopping ASAP for Bellamy's party tomorrow which Clarke had no idea why he was actually throwing in the first place, when she had asked Octavia she in true Octavia fashion logically answered with 'We're in senior year now and are gonna party like every other week because why the hell not?" and of course by logically she means not logical at all.

"Raven we've already got outfits for Saturday night, why the fuck are you rushing us?" Clarke said fed up with Raven's annoying behavior.

"Yeah I know that Griff, but I need to check one more store out before it closes." Raven says stopping with a big grin on her face when they finally reach their destination. Victoria's Secret?

"Why are we at Victoria's Secret, Rae?" Clarke asked whining and stomping her feet in childish tantrum type way, because literally all she wanted to do was go home and sleep forever, it's been a really long week and she deserves and demands rest for fuck sakes!

"Clarkey I don't know about you and O but I plan on getting laid tomorrow night, gotta look good." Raven said not sparing Clarke a glance as she looked through the matching lingerie sets thinking about which one to pick.

At hearing that Raven was planning on hooking up with someone tomorrow Clarke instantly thought of that person being Lexa and her heart dropped so low it was practically falling out of her ass because the thought of Raven and Lexa sleeping together still made her jealous to no end.

Everything felt even more hurtful than before because now she knew Lexa and they were becoming really good friends. On Monday when Lexa took Clarke home they talked a lot Lexa told Clarke about her family and how her mother Indra was actually her step mom and that her real mother wasn't dead or anything she added unfortunately which surprised Clarke, she said her dad told her the truth that her birth mom left them to be with another man and another family Lexa said she was only 6 when it happened but it still hurts.

Throughout the rest of the week they texted each other nonstop. At school Lincoln, Roan, Anya and Lexa sat with them at lunch and everyone was getting along, of course Clarke had to witness front row seat to the flirting and sexual tension between Raven and Lexa but she pushed the jealousy and hurt to the back of her mind and reminded herself that she had no right to be jealous.

But enough was enough.

She was going to tell Raven that she liked Lexa, she knows Raven wouldn't mind because Raven didn't want a relationship with Lexa or anyone she just wanted a fuck, and as bad as it may sound Clarke was glad that Raven wanted nothing more but sex from her because it was easier for them to deal with the predicament that they've found themselves in.

"Raven can I talk to you for a minute please? It's important." Clarke said feeling slightly anxious about revealing her crush on Lexa.

"Sure. There's something I actually wanted to talk to you about as well." Raven said as she picked up a matching burgundy lace bra and underwear, she held it up too Clarke.

"What do you think?"

Before Clarke could answer Octavia appeared with a smoothie in hand the blonde and brunette just stared at her confused about when she'd left the store and gotten a smoothie, Octavia only shrugged nonchalantly."What? I got thirsty jezz, also Raven that looks sexy as hell, buy it let's go, I'm freaking starving."

Raven rolled her eyes but nodded anyway and quickly went to purchase what she'd picked out leaving Clarke and Octavia alone.

"So ready for the party tomorrow night? Bellamy's going all out it should be lit." Octavia said with a big grin.

"Yeah I'm counting down the minuets as we speak, O." Clarke replied sarcastically Octavia only snorted.

"How do you think Bellamy's gonna react when Miss Sexy Lexi and her three musketeers show up?" Clarke asked genuinely curious.

Octavia shrugged "I honestly don't know but he better not start any fucking fights and ruin the night because it's my party as much as his so I can invite whoever I want just like he can." Octavia snarled annoyed just thinking about her brother starting shit at the party.

At that moment Raven comes back Victoria's Secret bag in hand looking between Clarke and Octavia with raised eyebrows.

"Well why the fuck are you guys still standing there? Move your asses let's go!" Raven shooed them out the shop.  
  
They made their way too the food court Clarke still dead set on talking to Raven about Lexa.

* * *

Lexa's POV:

"Okay" Jake said looking at Lexa "So let me get this straight, you were at a girls house,"

Lexa nodded.

"And her dad came home." Abby said next.

"But he wasn't human?" Jake said with furrowed eyebrows.

Lexa nodded frantically this time.

"And he wanted to kill you, so you jumped out the window." Abby said with narrowed eyes.

"Had no other choice."

"But apparently he can teleport and ended up like two feet away from you." Jake said rubbing his chin.

"Oh yeah, it was freaky."

"So you ran for your life, and ended up running all the way here." Abby concluded with an eye roll she stood up and walked over too a basket that was on the kitchen floor taking out a belt and handing it to Lexa before she continued.

"Your story's ridiculous Lexa and I'd really appreciate it of next time you were in trouble you'd run along to your mother for support." Abby said bluntly.

Lexa clenched her jaw and fist in an attempt to keep her calm.

"Uh, well I could but I'd be running a really long time seeing as I don't know where that bitch is."

Both Abby and Jake were shocked, their jaws that were currently on the floor proved that.

"Lexa I-"

Lexa cut off Abby's apology by standing up abruptly, anyone with eyes would know that Lexa was trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check and not show any signs of hurt by the way she frantically looked around the room, tapped her feet constantly and fiddled with her hands.

"She's not dead Mrs. Griffin just, um, bigger and better priorities I guess."

"Look Lexa I know you know that I'm not your biggest fan but I'm sure that's not true. How long has she been gone for? A couple hours? She probably just got held up somewhere." Abby tried to reassure Lexa although she didn't really like her attitude, no one deserves to feel the pain and hurt Lexa's clearly feeling.

Lexa laughed bitterly "Try a couple years, you know the line in Starbucks suck but they're not that long."

"Shit..." Jake muttered going over to comfort Lexa who calmly moved away from his touch.

"I'm good really thanks for the belt but keep it, I should get going." Lexa left no room for protest as she quickly got up and bolted out the door.

As soon as she shut the door behind her though a body collided with hers when she looked up she saw that it was Raven she quickly composed herself and donned a confident smirk.

"Raven. Raven. Raven. We gotta stop running into each other like this."

"You're right especially seeing as I can think of other ways for you too run into me..." Raven trailed off her eyes firmly glued to Lexa's very defined abs. Lexa noticed this and stepped closer to Raven so they were practically a foot apart, Raven's breath caught in her throat when Lexa put her hand on her hips pulling her closer their lips so close they could feel their breaths mixing together as Lexa spoke.

"So when are we gonna hang out? You know privately?" Lexa asked gradually moving her hands lower down.

"Oh, is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Raven sassed.

Lexa laughed and shrugged "I have no idea what your talking about" Lexa whispered as she leaned in for a kiss but Raven placed her hands on her abs stopping her from coming any closer.

"What? You don't want me anymore?" Lexa asked her hands now groping Raven's ass, confidence not even the slightest bit grazed at just being rejected.

"If we start right now in public I'm not gonna be able to stop myself from jumping you." Raven said stepping back from Lexa a bit knowing full well that the real reason was because she still hadn't spoken to Clarke so not even a kiss was acceptable right now.

Lexa laughed and nodded her head "Alright the Reyes, I'll see you around preferably tomorrow at Bellamy's party." Lexa said moving around Raven, she started walking backwards.

"You're not scared about what Bellamy's gonna say or do?" Raven asked already knowing the answer.

Lexa made a face as if too say come on "I don't scare easily Reyes " was all Lexa said before she turned around and started walking but before she could get very far Raven called out to her she turned around a smirk on her face but Raven's face looked dead serious.

"You alright Lexa? You ran out of there pretty quickly. Were you looking for Clarke or something? Because she's with O picking up some pizza, you can stay and wait with me." Raven said not being sexual or flirtatious just a concerned friend.

"Oh I'm fine, you guys go ahead and have your-what I'm assuming-is a girls movie night, sleepover type thing." Lexa joked with a smile on her face although it didn't reach her eyes.

"You sure your good, Lexa?"

"I'm okay."

Raven, who wasn't completely convinced nodded deciding to let it go with a wave she went inside.

Lexa turned around and inhaled the fresh air around her with closed eyes trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I'm okay," She whispered to herself "I have to be."

She decided to leave her car where it was for now because she needed to get home quickly.

She had an email to send again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes??? No??? ;-)
> 
> Also the reason this looks like it's been written by someone of Age and not a five year old is because saviour Patheticthe100fangirl offered to beta this story! Thankyu so much by the way


	4. It's not a party it's a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yu guys again for the feedback it's good to know people r reading n I'm not wasting my time yanoe?

Lexa was at home alone, when she arrived she saw a note on the kitchen counter saying that Indra, Lincoln and Gustus went out for dinner and that they waited an hour for her. She wasn't bothered and was kind of glad they went out, she went straight to her room and locked the door, changed into a pair of red basketball shorts, and went to her email.  
  
For half an hour the sound of buttons being pressed on the keyboard filled the room.  
  
She looked over the email one more time and finally, after 10 minutes of just staring at it, pressed send.  
  
_Please answer me back. I need you too._  

* * *

"So do you wanna start or..." Raven trailed off looking to Clarke who was sitting opposite her in the blonde's bedroom. 

  
When Clarke and Octavia got back from the store Raven decided against telling Clarke that Lexa was here because her parents never said anything either.  
  
When she had entered the house after saying goodbye to Lexa she saw Abby and Jake in the kitchen looking so spaced out they didn't even know she was there until she cleared her throat.   
  
Of course she asked what had happened and why Lexa was here but they ignored the question all together.   
  
Clarke had asked Raven if they could go to her room and talk so that's what they did.  
  
So now here they were in Clarke's room awkwardness filling there air.  
  
"I uh... Yeah I'll start why not. So-" Clarke barely got the chance to start her sentence let alone finish it because someone was knocking at the door, and without waiting for a 'come in' or 'please go away' they entered. She wasn't surprised when she saw that it was her parents. The only people that knock and don't wait for a freaking reply.   
  
"Hey girls sorry to interrupt...whatever this little awkward convention is but Lexa was here earlier so you might wanna call her or something case she certainly didn't come here for us so..." Jake said clearly not knowing he made everything more awkward between the girls by pointing out that it was awkward before. Fucking dads.   
  
"Okay, Dad, I'll give her a call thanks for knocking and waiting ever so patiently for a reply by the way." Clarke said sarcasm dripping from her tone of voice causing Raven to begin laughing uncontrollably, although it really wasn't that funny.  
  
She was laughing so hard that Octavia ran all the way up stairs to see what was so funny she saw Raven laughing with tears in her eyes Clarke's pretty sure Raven wasn't even laughing at what she said anymore, once Raven started she just couldn't stop.  
  
Seeing Raven caused Octavia to begin to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Literally for no reason.  
  
Clarke was more than certain that her little conversation with Raven was not going to happen right now.  
  
For fuck sake. 

* * *

  
"Fuck this man. Roan can you please call some friends over?" Lexa said standing up abruptly.   
  
For the last hour they've been sitting at Lincoln and Lexa's house doing fuckall, their parents had left town shortly after they came back from dinner with Lincoln claiming it was an emergency and that they'd be back tomorrow night. This caused Lexa to reflect and get in her feelings about her whole situation and the email she sent a few hours ago, which she's pretty sure still had no reply, this isn't what she wanted to be doing on a Friday night like at all.  
  
As soon as Lexa said it Roan was on it snap chatting a couple girls...I mean 'friends'.  
  
"Ontari stock up!" Lexa said looking too Ontari with a wide grin.   
  
"I like the way you think Lexa."   
  
Lexa pulled Ontari up by her hand and gave her a playfully pat on the butt as she left the room to get her phone from Lexa's bedroom.  
  
"Anya get your ass up and go to the store. Get at least 4 bottles and some beers." Lexa said turning to Anya who rolled her eyes but got up nonetheless.  
  
"What you thinking, nerd?" Anya asked putting on her jacket.  
  
"Vodka, tequila, and of course, my baby Hennessy!" Lexa said with a clap rubbing her hands together _I'm gonna get smasheddd!_    
  
"That's only 3 dweeb."   
  
"Surprise me." Lexa said with a wink, Anya rolled her eyes with a laugh and left the house.   
  
Lexa then looked to Lincoln "You my brother...just sit there and look pretty." She teasingly squeezed his cheeks. Ontari came back in the room chuckling when she saw what Lexa was doing to Lincoln who's made off muscles from top too bottom even Roan laughed.   
  
Lincoln furrowed his brows and pushed Lexa's hands away as she laughed he crossed his arms and pouted which just caused everyone to laugh even more.   
  
"Lexa a party thought, really? Folks aren't gonna be impressed." Lincoln said tutting as he stood to get his phone and order a pizza for Lexa who was a complete light weight as it is, add not eating and getting hammered she wasn't gonna have a good night or morning.  
  
"Let me handle the rents, Bro. Plus it's not a party, it's a...uhh I don't know..." Lexa trailed off genuinely pondering on what to call it.   
  
Lexa wasn't the smartest person in the world, in fact she was dyslexic and had ADHD, and with the two mixed she sometimes found it extremely difficult to form a coherent sentence, the fact that she smoked didn't help because it affected her meds, she still took them but they weren't really affective. That bit of information she left out from the doctors though. Because she had ADHD and dyslexia she got picked on a lot when she was a kid because she couldn't even say the alphabet in second grade. Kids are cruel and never let up that's actually why she got into fights majority of the time when she was younger, as she grew up kids still teased her about it but they were less fortunate than the ones in middle school because they more or less ended up getting the shit knocked out of them.  
  
It doesn't bother her as much now tho because she had a little motto she told herself every time she looked in the mirror: We are what we are.   
  
"I get you Lex." Lincoln said sweetly understanding Lexa's internal struggle.  
  
She smiled at him because he really was the best brother. Just then her phone went off from the couch, she went over too it and as soon as she saw who the text was from a wide smile crossed her face. It was Clarke who she hasn't spoken too almost all day, she missed talking too her 'friend' she told her self ignoring the way her stomach filled with butterflies at just a text from Clarke.   
  
**_Miss Sophisticated: Hey Lexa remember me?_**  
  
**_Lexa Aka avatar wannabe: I'm not quite sure I think I need a pic to jog my memory..._**  
  
**_Miss Sophisticated: 'image' remember me now asshole?_**  
  
Clarke sent a selfie of her laying on the floor with her tongue out cheekily. Lexa chuckled and stared at the picture for a second mesmerised by the fact that Clarke could look so stunning without even trying. She shook her head of the not so friendly thoughts that were running through her head currently and continued texting.  
  
**_Lexa Aka avatar wannabe: ahh the pretty blonde I can't stop talking to all of a sudden how could I forget?_**  
  
_Wait am I flirting?_  
  
**_Miss Sophisticated: oh now you recall you're an idiot. I heard you came over today I'm sorry I wasn't there I got dragged shopping :@_  **  
  
**_Lexa Aka avatar wannabe: shopping!!??! How torturous that must of been for you I can't even imagine, and I may have stopped by..._**  
  
**_Miss Sophisticated: You may have stopped by...half naked? Lol what the hell happened Lexa?_**  
  
**_Lexa Aka avatar wannabe: I was at a girls house and her dad came home I had to get the fuck outta there quick he was a fucking inhuman monster created I'm some sort of area 51 laboratory Clarke, no joke!_  **  
  
Lexa was really apprehensive sending that text she didn't know why but it felt super weird talking to Clarke about girls for some reason, almost like she felt guilty.   
  
She anxiously waited for a reply and then finally her phone buzzed.  
  
**_Miss Sophisticated: oh wow okay then glad you made it out alive_**  
  
**_Lexa Aka avatar wannabe: why? Would you miss me if I didn't???_**  
  
_Ok seriously I need to stop with these flirty text she's not into me like that, we're just friends!_  
  
_**Miss Sophisticated: meh in the 5 days we've known each other I've figured out a lot about you Lexa so nah I wouldn't miss you. you're annoying.**_  
  
_**Lexa Aka avatar wannabe: Damn Clarke you know how to break a girls heart huh?**_  
  
_**Miss Sophisticated: lol I'm just kidding cutie x**_  
  
_...Cutie?_    
  
_**Lexa Aka avatar wannabe: I know you were, beautiful ;-) btw what r yu doing tonight?**_  
  
_**Miss Sophisticated: nothing just with raven and O about to watch a movie why?**_  
  
_**Lexa Aka avatar wannabe: I'm having a thing, you guys should come**_  
  
_**Miss Sophisticated: And by a thing you mean you refuse to call It a party?**_  
  
_**Lexa Aka avatar wannabe: Totally! How did yu know, but for real it's not a party just some close friends**_  
  
_**Miss Sophisticated: alright lexi I'll see if we can make it**_  
  
Just when lexa was about to reply the front door swung open revealing Anya (Drinks in hand) and Nia? The fuck is that bitch doing at my house?  
  
Anya came in, Nia trailing behind she placed the drinks on the table then addressed Lexa. "Look who I found Lexa it's a stray dog, can we keep it can we keep it?!!" Anya said mockingly   
  
"Well well well if it isn't Nia Queen herself." Lexa said walking forward a bit.  
  
Nia also took a couple steps forward. "In the flesh." she said with a smirk.  
  
Lexa looked to Roan for an explanation who was blatantly avoiding eye contact. "Look Lexa my folks left town they said where ever I go she goes, can you just drop it? She's my sister Lex." Roan whispered the last part pleasingly so only Lexa could hear.  
  
She rolled her shoulders and went over to the drinks taking out the bottle of tequila and raising it in the air. "Shots anyone?"   
  
That being the signal that everything was cool for now Roan got the shot glasses while Nia took a seat. There was a knock at the door just then and Lincoln went to open it. Stood outside were Bellamy, Finn, Atom, and a bunch of other people, all with drinks in their hands they cheered as they made their way in by passing Lincoln who had his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Where's the music at!!" Bellamy shouted not taking his eyes of Lexa who was stood drinking from the Hennessy bottle.  
  
She smirked "The people want music, give em music!" Lexa said to Roan who blasted the stereo playing One Dance by Drake; and thus the thing that's not a party begun. Everyone mingled, drank, and got drunk. Lincoln, Anya and Roan super surprised that Lexa has yet to kick Bellamy out of the house. Lexa was making out with a random girl in the kitchen when someone came in, she looked up to see who it was and wasn't at all surprised when she saw Bellamy fucking Blake.   
  
"Woods."   
  
"Blake."    
  
The girl took that as her cue to leave and hurriedly exited the kitchen leaving the two alone.

* * *

 

Clarke was sat at home with Octavia and Raven about to watch a movie because apparently that's what teenagers do on a Friday night when she decided to text Lexa who invited them to her 'thing' so here the three of them were getting ready, Raven and Octavia each have a draw of cloths at Clarke's house so they didn't need to go home and change.  
  
Clarke definitely got mixed signals from Lexa when they were texting because if you asked her Lexa was definitely flirting with her but if you ask anyone else they'd say it's just Lexa's personality and not to think anything of it. But Clarke couldn't help the glimmer of hope she felt growing more and more during their conversation. Another thing she couldn't help was the homicidal thoughts that wreaked havoc in her head because Lexa was with some skank.  
  
Yeah she didn't forget about that, her heart pretty much sunk when it finally hit her that Lexa's a player, she's not all of a sudden going to stop fucking around because some blonde she met a couple days ago has a crush on her. If anything she'll probably just want to sleep with Clarke and then that's it no phone call no date no 'I like you' because Lexa Woods was a player; and players play. They play with your head, your heart, your feelings' they get what they want and then game over. Then they move on too the next level and forget all about your ass.  
  
Yeah it sucked.  
  
So Clarke was more than determined now that she wasn't going to be one of those skanks who gets fucked and chucked.   
  
Smashed and dashed.   
  
Oh hell no.  
  
So school girl crush on Lexa be gone because they were going to be nothing more than friends.  
  
"Hey Clarkey, can I ask you something?" Raven said from the mirror were she was currently doing her make up in nothing but her underwear.   
  
Octavia snorted from the bathroom loud enough that they could hear.   
  
"Something funny Blake?" Raven asked still not looking away from the mirror.   
  
Octavia exited the bathroom wearing a white crop top, light blue denim shorts and her white chucks "Yeah actually I was just thinking about if there was ever a time your no filter ass asked before you said or did something and guess what?"   
  
"There wasn't." Clarke answered chuckling from her bed where she was sat putting her shoes on.   
  
Octavia giggled "Ding Ding Ding we have a winner!"    
  
Raven got up and flipped the both of them off playfully "Fuck you bitches, you love my no filter ass."  
  
"Can't argue with that..." Octavia muttered with a smile.   
  
"So what was it you wanted to ask, Rae?" Clarke says getting back too the point.   
  
Raven clicks her fingers and turns to Clarke after putting on a pair of black jeans and a very tight black tank top not really bothered about what she was wearing.   
  
She didn't plan on keeping her cloths on for long anyway.  
  
"I wanted to ask you what you think about Lexa."   
  
_What I think about Lexa? Oh God do they know about the crush that I've just decided to stop crushing on which is proving to be unsuccessful so far since I can't get her fucking face out of my head?_  Clarke's thoughts were going in overdrive but she decided to play things cool and low-key try to clarify if Raven's asking what she thinks she's asking. She clears her throat before answering "Um Lexa? She's great why?" _Play it cool Griffin play it cool!_  
  
Raven shifts from foot to foot nervously "Ya know just cause you guys have been talking and spending a lot of time together ever since she got transferred." Raven says still not clarifying.  
  
_What the fuck Reyes just say what I think you're going to say, she wants me to say it hell no. Play it cool Griffin._  
  
"Yeah and I thinks she's great sooo...?" Clarke trails off trying to squeeze an answer out of her.    
  
"Um-it's whatever ya know. I was just uhh-wondering if you like had a thing for her or something?" Raven stutters out   
  
And there it is. That goddamn question. Clarke has two options tell the truth or tell a lie. Clarke being the stubborn idiot she is tells a lie.   
  
"Oh God no she's hot and everything but nah I don't have a thing for her or anything." _Fuck._    
  
Ravens head snaps up too look at Clarke carefully "So you wouldn't mind if I went for it tonight?"   
  
Clarke snorts shaking her head "Would I fuck, knock yourself out Reyes!" _Fuck shit fuck I'm gonna regret this aren't I?_     
  
"Alright then." Raven smiles more than satisfied with Clarke's answer "That's that, let's go party bitches."    
  
"It's not a party." Clarke reminds her.  
  
"Whatever." Raven mutters.  
  
Just as the three of them were going to make their way downstairs and out of the house, Clarke leaving a note to her parents who went out on a date, Octavia caught Raven's wrist stopping her from walking any further.  
  
"The fuck Octavia?" Raven says with furrowed eyebrows.   
  
"You can't really have believed a word she said back there right?" Octavia asks motioned to Clarke's room.   
  
Raven confused as ever scratches the back of her head "O I seriously have no idea what the hell your talking about."   
  
"Guys let's go!" Clarke yells from downstairs.  
  
"Coming!" Raven shouts back making a move to walk down the stairs but once again Octavia stops her. Raven rolls her eyes "What?"   
  
"Raven, I know Clarke okay? I know when she's bullshitting and what she said about not having feelings for Lexa was bullshit trust me." Octavia tells Raven with a serious expression.  
  
Raven only rolls her eyes again getting impatient "Look O, normally I would believe you if I didn't just hear and see Clarke for myself, she's fine with it."    
  
"You of all people should know that you can't always believe what comes out of the horses mouth." Octavia says instantly regretting it when she sees the look of hurt flash across Ravens face before its replaced with anger .  
  
"Screw You Octavia!" Raven snarls pulling her wrist away from Octavia's grasp and making her way down the stairs.  
  
"Fuck..." Octavia mutters to herself with a loud sigh she also makes her way down the stairs.  
  
_Everything is going to turn to shit very soon because everyones so goddamn stubborn!_ She thinks with an eye roll. _Fucking high school..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter carries on from the same day/night, which is Friday, yeah I know 3 chapters for one day? But the 2 chapters I've posted so far plus the next one of this particular Friday is Low-key revealing a lot of the plot and what's going to happen, read in-between the lines people! 
> 
> (Raven plays a big part In my story but don't worry this is clexa Endgame so whatever happens before clexa will get resolved because things aren't always as they seem In this story)
> 
> One more thing, ignore the continue or nah that's in the notes it's literally just there because I have no idea how to get rid of it so I'm definitely continuing, comment and tell me what you think of the chapter, plot etc it helps!


	5. Fall Outs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyy so slight RavenxLexa at the endish part of the chapter it's nothing extreme but yanoe just thought I'd give you guys a heads up

"So what can I do for you?" Lexa asks folding her arms across her chest.

Bellamy doesn't reply, instead he uses the lock on the kitchen door and closes it, then turns back around to face Lexa and just states at her. Lexa, who is highly amused at this point, just laughs and shakes her head; she makes a beeline right for the door to exit the kitchen but Bellamy stands in her way stopping her. She clenched her jaw and looks him dead in the eyes "Move."

He doesn't falter or back down "No" he answers dryly.

Just then Roan stumbles inside the kitchen from the back door, he looks at the two who are stood just staring at each other.

"Hey why the hell is the door locked?" he asks though neither of them pay him any attention.

"Move." Lexa says once more, fists clenching all signs of the fun outgoing person gone because now she's pissed.

Bellamy smirks glad he's getting a rise out of her "I said no Woods, you deaf or something? The back door's right there, go that way."

That's enough for Lexa to explode on this motherfucker; she tilts her head to the side eyes narrowed and eyebrows knitted together "Are you out of your goddamn mind? You're gonna come into my fucking house and start telling me what to do like you run shit?" Lexa asks voice getting higher and blood running colder with each word. "Bellamy I don't know who the fuck you think you're talking to or who you think I am but let me tell you something." Lexa says stepping closer to the boy who's confident facade has finally faltered and he looks nervous. "Your parents didn't fucking teach you respect. Especially when your on someone else's property, don't worry man, I got you covered I'll teach you some fucking respect!" Lexa shouts reaching behind her to grab something.

Roan, who's been watching the whole time, sees what's about to happen and lunges forward snatching the object before Lexa can get it; she turns around fire in her eyes "Give it back Roan." Lexa says voice calm which makes it so much more dangerous.

Roan flinches wishing Lincoln was here to tame the beast called his sister but he wasn't and he had to man up and deal with the situation before it got worse, he winces just thinking about how this can all turn to shit with one wrong move. "Lexa, listen to me, you need to calm down and think for a minute okay? Please just think about what you were about to do." Roan pleads, the object still behind his back.

Lexa clenched her jaw and closes her eyes taking a deep breath to calm herself down. Fuck. She turns around to face Bellamy who hasn't said a word the whole time obviously a bit shaken up by the way Lexa reacted; he would never admit that though.

"I want you out of my fucking house by the time I get back, and so help me God Bellamy if your still here-" Lexa says purposely not putting in a threat; she'll leave that too his imagination. She walks past Bellamy to the kitchen door and unlocks it immediately being met by a pair of gorgeous blue eyes _the bluest blue to ever be blue_ she thinks because that's the only way too describe her eyes since the moment she saw them.

"Clarke." she breaths out with a smile. Looking at Lexa right now no one would ever think she's just been In a confrontation because in the blink of an eye her anger was gone and replaced with happiness. Clarke smiles and gives Lexa a tight hug, the brunette wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist breathing in her sweet scent, unbeknownst to Lexa Clarke was doing the exact same thing.

They finally pull apart "I'm so glad you came Clarke!" Lexa say enthusiastically trying to be heard over the loud music.

Clarke not hearing a word Lexa said furrows her eyebrows a look that just says "Huh?"

Lexa can't help but laugh because Clarke looks really cute like that, she smiles and leans forward close to Clarke's ear "I said I'm so glad you came." Lexa says once again.

The fact that Lexa is so close to her cause Clarke to shudder, Lexa feels it but thinks she must be cold or something "Wouldn't miss it," Clarke says looking around "and I hate to be the one too break it to you Lex, this is definitely a party, and I'm totally under-dressed." Clarke says looking around self consciously because all she's wearing is a pair of dark blue jeans a dark blue tank top and white chucks the same as Octavia's, while all the other girls are wearing skimpy dresses and shorts that leave very little too the imagination.

Lexa tuts "Clarke what are you talking about? You look gorgeous as always, and word travels fast round here so my thing ended up being a party which I'm super pissed about by the way." Lexa says trying to make Clarke laugh she's successful because the blonde is laughing white teeth on display eyes shinning.

"Why are you pissed? You're Lexa Woods you live for parties, no?"

"Don't believe everything you hear Clarke, you're right though, I do love a good party but not at my freaking house!" Lexa says fake pouting. She looks to Clarke who is still laughing and smiles "You think it's funny Clarke? Who's gonna clean all this shit up?" Lexa says chuckling "Sure as hell isn't going to be me!"

By now Clarke has tears in her eyes from laughing so much she composes herself and wipes her eyes "You're hilarious Lexa, but I need a tour."

"What a tour of the crib?" Clarke nods in response "Well, Miss Sophisticated, follow me." Lexa says leading Clarke through the crowd and up the stairs.

"Can you quite calling me that?" Clarke asks amusement clear in her voice as she follows Lexa up the stairs and down the corridor before they stop outside of a door.

Lexa turns to Clarke while unlocking the door "I'll stop calling you that when you stop being sophisticated, also when you stop calling me an Avatar Nerd!" they both start laughing at that, while entering the room that Clarke assumes is Lexa's, she looks around and notices it's pretty much plain, bar the avatar posters, bobble heads and toys _Wow she's a nerd. I love it!_

"Omg Lexa just seeing your room proves that one day without a doubt you will shave off all your hair and get an arrow tattooed in the middle of your forehead!" Clarke says looking back too Lexa who is chuckling.

"You know what, Clarke? I just might do that."

"Please don't you have beautiful hair." Clarke mutters looking at Lexa intently,

"You think? I kind of prefer blondes." Lexa says stepping closer too Clarke who is also moving closer.

"We'll agree to disagree then." Clarke says halting her steps realizing her and Lexa are literally 2 feet apart. Lexa starts leaning in but Clarke takes a step back changing the subject. She refuses to be a fuck and chuck skank no matter how much her hearts beating so fast and loud she thinks Lexa can hear it "So do you actually bring girls in here Lexa?"

"Ha, well Clarke believe it or not you ,my friend, are the very first girl to come in my room." Lexa says with her hands in her pocket rocking back and forth on her heel nervously.

There it is again that fucking word 'friend' Clarke snarls in her head Lexa is seriously fucking her shit up big time because after saying that word she so casually brings up the fact that no other girl has been inside her room! What the fuck is she supposed to think?

"No way?! I'm honored Lexa really," Clarke says with a wide smile.

Lexa shrugs "It's not that big of a deal."

Clarke just gives her a look and Lexa laughs "Alright alright, by the way, I seriously don't like how much you know me already Clarke it's beginning to be a problem, I can't hide anything from you!" Lexa says shaking her head sweet smile still in place.

"Would you want to?" Clarke asks.

Lexa shakes her head "No."

Clarke clears her throat and nods "Come on Woods spill, why don't you show anyone your room?"

"It's nothing big or serious I just think people have personal things in their room you know? You can't just show that to anyone, let alone some one night stand, you gotta trust the person." Lexa rambles nervously "Plus only my close friends can know that my life long goals is too master the art of air bending." Lexa jokes causing Clarke to giggle.

Then suddenly her hands are linked with Lexa's and she's being guided out the room and further down the corridor "Lexa where are we going?" Clarke asks with a smile because Lexa looks so determined and it's adorable.

"I'm showing you the real shit Clarke" Lexa says which makes no sense to Clarke at all but she doesn't mind because she trust Lexa. They walk until they stop by the attic door, Lexa opens it with a key and pulls the ladder down "Alright, here we are, I'm trusting you Clarke you can't tell anyone about this alright because not even my family has seen this room." Lexa says looking to the blonde.

"Lexa you can trust me, I promise I won't tell anyone." Clarke says genuinely, Lexa shakes her head not convinced.

"I'm gonna need something more solid than words Clarke" the brunette says raising her hand and holding out her pinkie finger with raised eyebrows, Clarke can no longer hold in her laughter because Lexa Woods is demanding a pinkie promise like it holds all significance.

"Omg Lexa really? A pinkie promise? How old are we 5?" Clarke asks playfully.

"Hey, I don't wanna here any disrespect towards the art of a good old fashioned pinkie promise, it's effective!" Lexa scolds Clarke playfully, who holds her hands up in mock surrender.

"OK calm down Pinkie Promise Princess." she teases, Lexa just flips her off with a muttered 'cute' they interlocked their pinkies.

"Alright then, ladies first" Lexa gestured for Clarke to climb up first.

"Fine Woods, but this better not be some ploy to stare at my ass." Clarke said narrowing her eyes at Lexa, who gasped feigning offense.

"I can't believe you think so little of me." Lexa said with her hand over her heart.

Clarke only rolled her eyes with a chuckle and begun climbing the ladder up too the basement, Lexa  leaning her head too the side checking out her ass discreetly with a wide smile _How perfect can one chick be?_ Lexa thinks with a shake off her head. She follows the blonde up the ladder until their both standing in the dark, Lexa locks the door and goes over too the light switch and turns it on what Clarke sees next doesn't surprise her one bit. It's basically a second room for Lexa; theres a bed, TV, desk with a laptop and wardrobes but it's what's on everything that's the point. Lexa has avatar bed sheets and pillow cases on her neatly spread bed, a massive avatar bear, avatar wall paper, night lights the whole lot. _Wow she's obsessed._

"Wow, Lexa I honestly don't even know what to say to you." Clarke said with a chuckle looking to Lexa as she went and sat on her bed which was right underneath the attic window, Lexa sat next to her with a smile.

"I like the kid Clarke, what can I say? He's badass. Pretty much my whole childhood growing up I've wanted to be just like him." Clarke looked at Lexa as she spoke, there was something about the way her eyes looked like they almost lost its glow as she spoke that made Clarke want to wrap her in her arms tightly and comfort her forever, protect her from the world and all its bad people and energy but decided against it seeing as she didn't know why Lexa was upset in the first place plus some of the ways she wanted to comfort her weren't so friendly.

She decided to talk first, maybe if she spoke about her childhood Lexa would feel more comfortable about opening up "When I was a kid I hated watching TV". Clarke chuckled at Lexa's horrified facial expression before she continued "Yeah believe it or not I was more of an outdoorsy kind of gal. My dad used to take me too the beach that was near my house almost every day, we'd just walk around collecting sea shells and put them in shoe boxes until they filled to the top. My mom would always complain and tell me 'Clarke if you keep taking all the shells what will the sea have too play with ?' I'd get so freaking upset I'd start demanding shit to my dad like we have to go back too the beach immediately." Clarke said the last word with a pat to her thighs for emphasis.

"Immediately?" Lexa copied with raised brows and an amused smile.

"Immediately." Clarke confirmed pretending to be serious but you could still see the corners of her mouth twitching up.

"So did you go back?" Lexa asked wanting to know what mini Clarke did next.

"Hell yeah we went back! I was terrified that the sea would be super pissed and take my eye color because I was no longer worthy to represent." at this point Lexa was clutching on too her stomach because she was laughing so hard. Clarke couldn't help but look at her mesmerized by how care free and content lexa looked. Yeah she was a pretty chilled, goofy person anyway; but this, this felt different.

"Well I for one am glad that even too this day your still representing, your eyes are amazing Clarke." Lexa said the last part with a blush and shy smile.

"Somebody tell the sea that, I think it's still punishing me, I get frequent eye pain." they both laughed.

Lexa looked like she was pondering something before she opened her mouth and started talking still looking to the carpeted floor "I didn't really go out a lot as a kid, my dad he wasn't very active back then I think it was the whole stress of my mom walking out on us; he didn't really know what to do with me." Lexa said in a low voice but continued talking nonetheless "A lot of the things I learned as a kid weren't from him."

"Who were they from" Clarke asked softly.

Lexa took a minute to compose herself before she replied "There was this guy I used too see outside my school everyday, he would just sit there not doing anything, one day I got curious and decided to go and talk too him-and no before you ask the whole stranger danger thing wasn't apparent to me-we talked a lot that day or mainly I talked and he listened." Lexa said with a smile, Clarke not knowing were the story was going but not wanting Lexa to stop forced a smile as Lexa looked at her before continuing her story.

"After that day, we were practically inseparable, I'd go to his house everyday after school because my house was just a block away from my school my dad never picked me up so instead of going home I'd go with him too his house were his wife was, she was amazing, a beautiful brunette with warm green eyes that just made me feel loved, safe even whenever she looked at me and smiled. I thought she was an angel." Lexa whispered the last part looking up through the window that was above her bed, Clarke heard though. "They taught me everything I know today" Lexa clenched her jaw.

Clarke put her hand on Lexa's thigh, who looked at her in response with watery green eyes "Who were those people Lexa?" Clarke asked softly, just as Lexa opened her mouth to talk her phone went of, ringing filling the air, she cleared her throat and looked away from Clarke to her phone that was still ringing  "It's Lincoln," Lexa stated "Something must be wrong." she answered the phone while Clarke got distracted by something she saw on Lexa's desk my her laptop, it was a bottle of Adderall.

 _Adderall?_ Clarke thought, it sounds familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on just what it was used for, she thought about asking but didn't want Lexa to get defensive or anything; Clarke was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Lexa get up beside her "Lincoln is being a bitch so we gotta head back downstairs." Lexa said with an eye roll; Clarke shook her head with a smile just as they were about to go something went off on the laptop that was on the desk.

"Hey Lexa?" Clarke said squinting at the screen to see who it was when she realized Lexa wasn't aware she got an email "You got a message from someone called Titus."

Lexa's head snapped up too the screen as soon as she heard the name leave Clarke's mouth she quickly went over to the laptop and slapped the lid shut effectively stopping Clarke from seeing anything else, she then turned to Clarke irritation clear on her face "Do you always go around reading people's shit?" Lexa said to Clarke kind of aggressively.

The blonde, who was now confused and sort of hurt, only furrowed her eyebrows at Lexa's tone muttering a "Sorry jhezz."

Lexa, who had realized that she was just a totally dick for no reason, rushed out an apology to Clarke "No I'm really sorry it just came out like that I didn't mean to be a dick." Lexa said apologetically Clarke only nodded with a smile signaling that it was fine; they both headed back downstairs where the party was still in full swing and then suddenly Raven was standing in front of them face flushed, wide smile directed right at Lexa.

"Lexa I've been looking everywhere for you!" Raven drawled out being very touchy feely.

Clarke at this point was beyond uncomfortable so she decided to take her leave "I'm gonna go get a drink." Clarke said with a tight lipped smile, she could practically feel the jealousy and anger rising with in her and had to remove herself from the situation before she couldn't control herself any longer and caused a scene that would most likely result in her being humiliated.

"No Clarke-" Lexa tried but the blonde was already gone _What the literal fuck just happened?_

Before Lexa could think too much she realized that there was currently a hand rubbing her dick, she let out a surprised moan and looked to Raven who had a mischievous smirk on her face, eyes gone dark with lust _Wow that's so fucking sexy_  Lexa thought before she shook her head because she had to go and talk to Clarke who's obviously still upset that Lexa snapped at her, otherwise why would she leave so quickly?

Lincoln came out of nowhere pushing himself between Raven and Lexa effectively pushing them apart "Like hell you two are gonna run off upstairs together, Lexa this is your goddamn party! So can you be present and control everybody?!" Lincoln yelled at Lexa losing his patience before he stormed off.

It was silent between Lexa and Raven until the Latina snorted "He told you huh?" Lexa only glared at Raven muttering something under her breath as she walked off in search of Clarke, Raven walking off I'm search of more booze.

Lexa walked into the living room that was absolutely packed with drunk teenagers smoking, drinking, dry humping each other or passed out on the floor _Damn looks like I missed a pretty good party_ Lexa thought as she maneuvered her way through the crowd before she stopped abruptly. In front of her dancing stood Roan and fucking Clarke, practically having sex, there was grinding and a whole lot of eye fucking going on; to say Lexa was pissed would be an understatement.

She was livid, yet she had no idea why, her and Clarke are just friends. Maybe for like a millisecond she thought they had a little something going on between them, especially when they got really close upstairs, but this-seeing Clarke act the way she was acting with roan-only proved that she's deluded because there was just no way that this blonde beauty was into her like that, honestly why would she be? Lexa was a one night stand kind of girl, Clarke seemed like the relationship type; why on earth would she even think twice about Lexa like that?

After a moment Lexa clenched her jaw and walked off in search of alcohol, marijuana, and pussy.

* * *

It was 3 am. Three fucking ante meridian. And the party was still in full swing except at this point the 'thing' that turned into a 'party' ended up being one giant fucking orgy. Whatever they say about teenagers being horn dogs with out-of-control hormones is absolutely right in this very moment, people where all over the place making out, groping, grinding and in extreme cases licking? It was a mess.

Clarke had more or less been with Roan the entire night/morning they spoke, danced, laughed, and drank. When she had left Raven and Lexa she bumped into him in search of a drink, like he had read her mind he went over to the cooler and grabbed her a beer; they made small talk before he asked her to dance, Clarke-who was kind of tipsy by now-agreed. The dancing she'd admit was a tad bit sexual...

Okay maybe a lot sexual but it was nothing serious just some fun.

She was looking around the house in search of Raven and Octavia so they could get the hell out of here when she heard moaning coming from the room that she now knew was Lexa's her heart started pounding inside of her chest, she knew looking would be stupid but apparently her legs had a mind of their own.

Peeking through the slight crack where the door was open she saw Raven and Lexa in bed together, they weren't having sex but it was pretty clear that's the direction this intense make out session was headed, she closed her eyes, begging the tears that were threatening to fall away that they wouldn't, because she gave Raven the all clear. This is her fault. Turning around Clarke collided with another body not wanting to make a noise and blow her cover she put a hand over her mouth and the other over her rapidly beating heart.

"What the fuck Clarke?!" Octavia whisper yelled, she too had a hand over her heart "You tryna mold us into the Siamese twins?! Because you're cool and everything but I'm not down for that, you fart in your sle-"

"Octavia shut the fuck up." Clarke deadpanned.

The dark haired girl thew her hands up in surrender "Alright gosh. What are you doing snooping around anyway I was looking for you and Rae?"

Clarke clenched her jaw "So was I."

It's only in that moment that Octavia saw the unshed tears in her best friends eyes, with furrowed brows she looked over Clarke's shoulder and through the crack in the door, realization washed over her face, she sighed "Clarke you said you were cool with it."

A sniffle "I am."

"No you're not." Octavia said softly pulling Clarke away from the door and into a hug.

The blonde let herself be comforted "No I'm not." Clarke chocked out.

After a few minutes of just hugging they left the party and went back to Clarkes place in silence.

* * *

"LEXA HAD A WHAT?!!?"

"Calm down dude! I took it from her."

"Roan you jackass! Lexa would forget her own head if it wasn't screwed on tight." Anya said with an eye roll

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Anya looked to the ceiling as if praying to a higher power "Meaning she most definitely forgot you took it from her so the moment she finds out..." Anya trailed of leaving roan to figure out the rest.

It didn't take long because a second later his eyes widened comically before he quickly composed himself "I'm not scared of Lexa, Anya."

"Oh wow that's real brave of you to grow some balls when she's not around, seriously well done big man." Nia piped up sarcastically with a mocking clap.

Before Roan could defend himself Lincoln was already losing his shit "ENOUGH!" Lincoln all but screamed, this day was really testing his whole 'cool, calm, and collected' attitude "I can barely hear myself think with you guys yapping and this fucking never ending music. You know what-" Lincoln said as he stormed out of the kitchen where the four of them were talking and into the living room "EVERYBODY PARTIES OVER!"

No more needed to be said before everyone started scrambling around looking for their DD's or calling an Uber to pick them up.

"Lincoln why the hell are you flipping dog shit right now? Your sister's one stubborn son of a bitch all she's gonna wanna do is get it back nothing more nothing less." Anya reasoned trying to get Lincoln to see he's fighting a losing battle.

"Like hell she is." Lincoln muttered fire in his eyes as he made his way upstairs to Lexa's room.

* * *

After seeing Clarke dancing with Roan Lexa got wasted and really, really, really fucking stoned; she was with ontari when Raven walked over to her and sat on her lap whispering things that would make a porn star cringe.

That's how they ended up in lexas bed.

"Oh God Lexa!" Raven moaned as Lexa sucked her nipples hard with her thigh pressed against the Latina's core. But it wasn't enough "I need you to fuck me Lexa." she whispered by her ear with tug to the brunette's pants.

Lexa didn't need to be told twice she quickly stripped herself of her remaining clothes, albeit difficultly seeing as she could barely stand up straight, before reaching over and grabbing a condom from her nightstand.

Raven who was lost for words staring at Lexa's package because _fuck how big is she?_  snatched the condom and rolled it on her length causing Lexa to buck her hips forward at the contact craving more. She took her dick in her hand and guided it to Raven's entrance she pushed in until the head was in but Raven stopped her "Wait, wait you're so fucking big it kind of hurts give me a minute." Raven breathed out eyes closed and bottom lip in-between her teeth.

Lexa nodded and proceeded to distract herself from the sensation with biting and licking Raven's neck, after a minute Raven ran her hands through Lexa's hair "Alright Lex you can move."

No response.

"Lexa I want more of your big cock inside of me". Raven tried again this time with a sultry seductive tone.

But still no response.

She swore she just heard light snoring but she refused to believe that the Lexa Woods just fell asleep on her when they were just about to have sex. With an eye roll she flipped them over so she was on top, looking down at Lexa she narrowed her eyes.

She was fucking passed out whether it be drunk, high who gives a fuck but she was gone completely out for the count.

"Unbelievable." Raven muttered getting of the bed to look for her clothes and leave but then the door was being swung open, a very angry looking Lincoln storming in she squealed and quickly tried to cover herself.

Lincoln's eyes widened before he swung around almost running straight into the door he moments ago barged open "Oh shit I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- you- I- shit sorry." he stuttered out frantically.

Raven laughed "Calm down its fine I was just leaving." Raven said after putting on one of Lexa's ball shorts and jersey seeing as she had no idea where her cloths were "Tell her she's an asshole and I'll call her." Raven said over her shoulders as she made her way out the room and down the hall. Lincoln being the sweet guy he is shouting another apology which she only waved off.

He turned to Lexa thankful she still had her sports bra on and that the sheets were covering her lower area; he left the room and came back a minute later with a bucket of water in his hands throwing it all over Lexa who gasped and jumped up screaming.

She looked up and glared at Lincoln ready to rip him a new one.

He wasn't fazed at all "You have 5 minutes to get your ass up and plant it on the sofa downstairs. Sober." Lincoln instructed in a tone that left no room for arguments.

Lexa raised both her eyebrows mouth opening about to talk but Lincoln raised his hand stopping her "I'm counting." is all he said before he left the room leaving Lexa in shock.

* * *

Lincoln, Roan, and Anya were sitting on the couch, a shit load of rubbish all around them everyone had left including Nia who Roan sent home saying he won't be long.

Exactly 5 minutes and Lexa was making her way down stairs with a hoodie and some joggers on looking like complete shit but you could tell she was slightly more sober. Lincoln gave himself a mental pat on the back before focusing on the matter at hand. Lexa.

She sat on the single chair opposite the three of them that were sat on the longer chair.

Silence.

No one spoke for about a 3 minutes-yes three, Lexa counted-before Lincoln spoke up

"Lexa, I'm gonna ask you this one time okay and I want an honest and serious answer. Where did you get a fucking gun from?" Lincoln said trying his hardest to stay calm because he wasn't about to fight his sister.

Lexa had no reaction . She looked to Roan who didn't back down and stared right back at her. She ran her tongue over her front teeth with a nod still looking at Roan before she clenched her jaw and looked back to Lincoln "You want an honest and serious answer? Alright how's this one. It's. None. Of. Your. Goddamn. Business," Lexa said each word slowly so he could understand.

Lincoln raised his eyebrows "None of my goddamn business?" he whispered dangerously feeling his anger about to get the better of him.

"Yeah none of your goddamn business."

"Okay then Lexa the great do Mom and Dad know that you have a gun inside their house? Hmm or is it none of their business too?" Lincoln started raising his voice.

"Lincoln I'm not doing this with you right now." Lexa warned standing up to leave but Lincoln was already on his feet stopping her.

"Oh yes we fucking are Lexa. We're doing this right now and I'm sorry to tell you but you don't have a choice!" Lincoln snarled getting in Lexa's face.

Things looked like they were getting out of hand so Anya stood up intervening "Okay both of you guys need to calm down because all this yelling and arguing is unnecessary." she scolded.

"Unnecessary?!" Lincoln barked "Far from it. She has a gun! Lexa YOU HAVE A GUN! Not weed or alcohol but a weapon! A dangerous weapon that could kill someone in seconds! How on earth have you not gotten that into your thick fucking skull?!"

"I don't need you to spell it out for me Lincoln it's mine the reason I have it is not now nor will it ever be any of your concern." Lexa said calmly she really didn't want to lose her temper right now seeing as Lincoln already had and the both of them angry and out of control would be difficult to handle and most definitely end in bloodshed.

"You know what Lexa? I can't talk to you, I'm holding on to it and the moment Mom and Dad get back I'm telling them everything." he snarled.

Lexa let out a hysterical laugh "Wow why am I not surprised huh? You're just a little bitch doing what bitches do, ain't that right pretty boy?" Lexa mocked which only made him angrier.

"I'm the bitch yeah you're the moron with a gun yet I'm the bitch?!"

"Yeah cause all you do is bitch about every. Little. Thing! And it's been like that ever since we were kids!" Lexa shouted exasperated.

"Lexa this isn't just any little thing though! And I bitch about everything says the one who's about to start bitching about shit that happened years ago!"

"It could of happened a millennium ago and I'd still fucking hurt Lincoln! Because you're supposed to be my BROTHER and you ratted me out! For what huh? To be the fucking little golden child?!" Lexa was starting to get more upset than angry old feelings pushing their way to the surface.

"Lexa that guy was a creep! He was fucking with you! I just- I just wanted to help." Lincoln said defeated by now Lexa was full on crying.

"But you didn't help Lincoln! You took away the best thing that ever happened to me!" Lexa sobbed pushing Lincoln in the chest "You took it away!" she pushed him again "And I'll be damned if I let you do that to me again!" she pushed him one more time.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lincoln asked , when Lexa didn't answer he asked again "Lexa what are you talking about? Pleas don't tell me-"

"Give me the gun." She interrupted.

"No. You're my sister Lexa and I love you and wanna help but I can't do that if you keep shutting me out." he said defeated with tears rolling down his face he left the room.

Anya finally spoke again after being shocked the whole time, she looked to Roan "You should probably leave, I'll text you and I'm sure Lincoln will once he calms down." Roan only nodded once before he left leaving Anya and Lexa alone.

Anya wordlessly took Lexa's hand and guided her upstairs back too her bedroom they both laid on the bed, Anya holding Lexa as she cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more chapters about this godforsaken Friday btw, yaaay it was starting to get a little boring to write lol but it had to be done!
> 
> Tell me what you think, feedback helps I swear! 
> 
> Shout out to PhantomRobar by the way for seriously entertaining me. I fucks with you ;-)


	6. Girlfriend material?

It was a rainy shitty Sunday afternoon, there was a storm brewing; both literally and metaphorically. Since Lexa's party Friday night everything with everybody has just been really fucking awkward to say the least.  
  
Bellamy ended up not having his party, mainly because everyone was too hungover to move let alone drink all over again. He also hasn't told a single soul about his confrontation with Lexa but he swore she'd pay for it, he didn't know how just yet but she was definitely not gonna know what hit her.  
  
Things with Lincoln and Lexa have yet to be resolved, their parents phoned Saturday night saying their flight got delayed and that they'd be back some time Sunday so the siblings avoided each other until then. Lexa was still royally pissed at Lincoln and vice versa but decided against confrontation for now because they were both too tired to fight. They would never admit it but they missed each other, both were just too damn stubborn to talk.   
  
The gun was a topic purposefully left unattended to but Lexa hadn't forgotten about it and planned to get it back one way or another.  
  
Roan had tried texting and calling Lexa but to no avail, one because she was still very mad at him and two because she was far too busy trying get a hold of Clarke who she thought was _still_  upset about the reading of the email thing... She's slow.  
  
Not to mention Clarke's totally avoiding both Raven and Lexa at all costs. Deep down she knows it's not fair on either of them but she can't help but be pissed at Raven for being so oblivious it's like Finn all over again but let's not get into that She's also unreasonably angry at Lexa for leading her on and making her actually think for a split second that maybe, just maybe she won't play her like all the other girls. But boy how wrong was she? Seeing them in bed together really fucking hurt and she just wasn't ready to deal with them right now especially when they'll all be seeing each other at school on Monday, so she decided she'd cross that bridge when she gets to it.   
  
Octavia had offered to be the one to tell Raven that Clarke lied and that she does have feelings for Lexa but Clarke refused stating 'Why? they already fucked, you can't unfuck Octavia so there's no freaking point now.' while feasting on a bowl of ice-cream wrapped up in her blankets on the sofa watching re-runs of some TV show called The Hundred which was apparently really dope up until season 3 episode 7 but that's besides the point. Anyway Octavia had told Raven that Clarke wasn't answering her text or calls because she was on her period and was being a hormonal little moody shit. Raven didn't believe but accepted her explanation for now, she also accepted Octavia's apology about what she said on Friday it's not a topic Raven likes to dwell on so when Octavia low-key used it against her she wasn't happy but not being in contact with both her friends didn't sound appealing so she let it go.  
  
Everyones basically avoiding or being avoided. Damn teens and their drama.   
  
Back too the present it's a Sunday afternoon the rains pissing down outside and Lexa's in her car coming back from Walmart, she needed loads and loads of sugar after her 4 hour work out. Yes 4 fucking hours. Lincoln normally reminds her too take her pills every morning but they're not talking so no pill equals a whole lot of energy, but Lexa's not one to let things go to waste, so to the gym she went.   
  
She was at a stop light when her phone started ringing luckily she had it connected to the car listening to the loudest music she could find. Peeking at her phone she saw that there was no caller ID with a sigh she answered.

"Hello Lexa?" came a very familiar voice.

"Raven? Your numbers saved in my phone why is there no caller ID?"   
  
The brunette on the other end of the phone let out a nervous chuckle "Well uh that's the thing I kinda left my phone at your house the other night along with all my clothes- I borrowed some of yours by the way."   
  
"Oh right I haven't been in that room since so I wouldn't have known. Quick question though what clothes did you take?" Lexa asked because she was missing her favorite football jersey.  
  
"Some black basketball shorts and a football jersey, to be specific a Detroit Lions jersey which I'm certainly not complaining about."   
  
Lexa tutted and made a face "I'm complaining their my favourite team man!" After a second she added "AND THRE WAS A GAME YESTERDAY!" she exclaimed remembering how she had to sit through the whole game without it on.

Raven laughed finding this all very amusing "That's crazy my dad was a major Detroit Lions fan, you know, he got me into all that shit and not to rub salt into the wound but I totally wore that jersey when I was watching the game!"   
  
"OH COME ON!, that pretty much sounded like your goal just then was to rub a whole damn tub a salt on my very aching heart." Lexa playfully complained not really that mad.

"Oh stop being a baby I'm sure you managed." Raven dismissed

"Barely." Lexa grumbled pulling up outside her house she turned off the engine but stayed seated, something told her she was still going to have to drive.   
  
"Whatever, anyway back too the point, my phone would be really useful I've been texting everyone on this weird little flip phone it's totally ancient. Lexa I'm literally losing my mind! It has buttons!" Raven exclaimed like it was the weirdest thing in the world.   
  
Lexa rolled her eyes "Omg buttons?!" she gasped sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny. I was wondering if you were home so I could jump in a taxi and get my stuff while dropping off yours?" Raven asked.   
  
"I actually just got home I'm sitting in my car I wouldn't mind just dropping them off to you." Lexa suggested ever the sweetheart when it comes to helping out her friends.  
  
"You would be a life saver seriously. Only if you really don't mind."   
  
Lexa snorted "Okay Raven cut the crap you don't have to pretend like you actually give a shit wheather I mind or not"   
  
"Ahh you know me so well. My address is 47 Colamor Lane I'll see you in while"   
  
"Colamor Lane? That's like 10 minutes from my place no problem." Lexa said hanging up the phone and getting out of her car running to her doorstep so she wouldn't get too wet. Once inside she quickly ran up too her room, noting that Lincoln's shoes and coat were gone so he obviously wasn't home; and grabbed Raven's stuff she went back outside to her car and plugged in Raven's phone so it could charge for a bit seeing as it was dead and was on her way.   
  
15 minutes later thanks to the traffic and shitty weather Lexa finally arrived, she got out of her car and ran to Raven's doorstep knocking twice, seconds later Raven appeared ushering Lexa inside as lighting flashed and thunder rippled.  
  
"Hey thanks for dropping them by, I know the weather's really shitty and this probably isn't what you had in mind for a Sunday afternoon." Raven thanked her as she took Lexa's wet jacket and hung it on the radiator so it could dry a little before she left same with her boots.  
  
Lexa waved her off "Girl I got you, seriously it's nothing and I have zero friends apparently so my Sunday afternoon schedule was pretty much blank."   
  
Raven guided them into the living room where it looks like she was just laying down with a whole load of blankets and pillows watching a movie "Well as you can see," she gestured around the room "I too have no friends therefore no plans."   
  
Lexa took that as her chance too ask what was up with Clarke because Raven was her bestfriend she had to know right?   
  
"Speaking of no friends, Clarke's been ignoring my texts and calls ever since Friday do you know what's up?"   
  
Raven sighed getting up and grabbing two bears from the cooler beside the coffee table "Your guess is as good as mine, Woods."   
  
Lexa furrowed her brows "Wait, is she not replying to you either? Something must be wrong should we go over?" Lexa was starting to get worried.   
  
The Latina chuckled "Whoa there tiger, cool it. She's fine but we must've done something wrong..." Raven trailed of realizing that if Clarke wasn't speaking to her or Lexa then Octavia was probably right about Clarke liking Lexa. _Fuck I'm so stupid! In fact, fuck that! I had my eyes on Lexa too so why should I back down for her? Plus she told me she didn't even care!_ Raven's thoughts where interrupted when she realised Lexa was clicking her fingers trying to get her attention.  
  
She huffed in annoyance "Can you stop? That's really annoying plus I can't do it so it makes me salty." Raven pouted.   
  
Lexa chuckled "Then listen next time, you were saying something about us doing something wrong for Clarke to be ignoring us...?"   
  
"Oh yeah that-um-it's probably nothing don't worry she'll get over it. Do you wanna stay for a bit?" Raven asked coyly "I mean since we're both friendless and everything..."   
  
Lexa smiled getting comfortable on the couch "Sure. Can we watch yesterday's NFL game though? I normally watch it with Lincoln but he was absent so I was alone which sucked." Lexa said tapping her feet and and cracking her knuckles to Raven she seemed a bit restless.   
  
"Sure I hate watching games alone too- hey Lexa are you good? You're just fidgeting a lot right now and it's kinda freaking me out."   
  
"I promise I'm not a psychopath who's about to have a mental breakdown." she joked causing Raven to laugh as she sipped her bear "But I have ADHD and completely forgot to take my meds so I'm a little all over the place right now, if I'm being weird or distracting you I could go-" Raven cut off Lexa's rambling by straight up walking out of the room.  
  
She came back a moment later with a bottle of Adderall in her hand "My mom has ADHD too." Raven stated sitting back down on the sofa, Lexa's eyebrows shot up at the new bit of information.  
  
"Oh word? Is she here right now?"   
  
"Nah she actually went to work this morning so... Um I'm not sure if your even allowed to take someone else's prescribed meds but if you're feeling like taking a chance by all means go ahead just please don't die or anything." Raven tried to joke.  
  
Lexa noticed something but didn't speak on it for now. "Awww would little Miss Reyes be devastated if I died?" Lexa asked teasingly trying to bring back the light mood.

It worked because Raven snorted "Oh please not even a little bit it's just that they'd totally try and pin that shit on me. Like, the fuck?"   
  
"You literally just gave me the pills and more or less stated that you couldn't care less if I took them or not" Lexa deadpanned with furrowed brows.   
  
Raven shrugged "They aren't going to know that though, plus you'll be dead nobody around to narc on me."   
  
Lexa just shook her head trying to hide an amused smile "Okay how about we stop talking about my death? And the fact that you'er just the model citizen of 2016" she said sarcastically Raven only glared at her in response while getting up to grab a bottle of water from the fridge handing it to Lexa who gave her a small smile in thanks and swallowed the pills while taking a swig of water, they both settled on the sofa a friendly distance between them and watched the game.   
  


* * *

   
Clarke was at home taking a power nap when she heard the consistent ringing of her front door bell, with a groan she put both her hands over her ears in an attempt to drown out the God awful sound.   
  
Obviously it didn't work so she did the next best thing "Mom! Dad!" The blonde was certain she heard crickets "Somebody! Anybody! Please get the door!" she whined this time like a child. A Pin drop.   
  
Because she was too focused on trying to get back to sleep and dream away whoever the fuck was at the door she had forgotten that her parents had went out to a house warming party held by one of their mutual friends, so she was home alone.   
  
Octavia had wanted to come over so they could go do something but Clarke had told her that she wasn't really feeling good and just wanted to stay in, so she had relatively slept for the whole day. Until now.  
  
With a groan she got out of bed and ran down the stairs ready too give the dweeb on the other side of the door a piece of her mind. With great force the blonde swung the door open revealing a guy around her age with hazel eyes and short brown hair holding a pizza box with a bored expression as he chewed and made bubbles with his gum, a phone in his free hand playing color switch...   
  
Clarke narrowed her eyes at the boy who still hadn't looked up at her yet, she cleared her throat way too load for it to be normal causing the boy who clearly would rather be anywhere else in the world to look up his eyes widened for a second before he composed himself , just as he opened his mouth to speak Clarke beat him too it   
  
"Is there a reason for why you're at my doorstep ringing my fucking bell like you're summoning a goddamn army?" she spat with her eyes still narrowed so he knew she wasn't trying to joke   
  
He furrowed his brows and rudely looked Clarke up and down "Is there a reason it took you a fucking millennium to open the bloody door?" he fired back, Clarke noting that he has a British accent.  
  
She read the name tag stuck to his shirt before replying "Look, Oliver, I didn't order a freaking pizza so if you don't mind-" Clarke made a move to shut the door in his face because she didn't like his attitude one bit not to mention he woke her up from a peaceful slumber, before she could shut it though he put his foot in the door way stopping her, the blonde glared at him not impressed. "Move your foot dude! I already told you I didn't order a pizza."   
  
He moved his foot and took out his phone reading a message "My boss told me this address, a pineapple and chicken pizza for a Clarke Griffin."   
  
Clarke huffed annoyed "Yeah I'm Clarke griffin but I di-"   
  
"Hold your horses why don't you love, there's more" he cut her off causing Clarke too raise her eyebrows at him but keeping quiet so he could continue, with a nod of his head he did "It says her mom and dad ordered and already payed for it so all the little one has to do is open the door." he concluded.   
  
Clarke rolled her eyes "Whatever thanks I guess, but if you ever deliver a pizza here again and ring the bell like that I'm going to bite your finger off." she warned.   
  
He chuckled before replying "Kinky." Clarke narrowed her eyes at him. _Asshole._    
  
He turned on his heels about to leave when the blonde stopped him "Hey British guy I've never seen you around anywhere before and this is a pretty small town so did you emerge from thin air just to piss me off?" she asked genuinely curious but throwing an insult in there because he was still a rude douchbag.   
  
He smiled too big for it to be genuine "Well American girl I just moved here from England with my parents two weeks ago an-"   
  
She cut him off raising a hand in the air "Wait I forgot I totally don't care." she said with a fake tight lipped smile as she turned on her heel and entered her house closing the door with a thud.  
  
"Charming." she heard him mutter before she saw him get on his bicycle through the peep hole and peddle off , with a shake of her head she went to the kitchen with Oliver still on her mind he was sort of cute, hot accent too. She thought before catching a whiff of the pizza _Oo pizza!_    
  


* * *

  
Lexa was driving aimlessly around the small town, exploring it as she was not quite ready to go home and face her parents who had probably already heard everything from Lincoln.   
  
She had left Raven's house at 12 o'clock which was half an hour ago, they had watched the football game together, both screaming at the TV like they didn't already watch it and know that Lions won against the Redskins 20-17, it wasn't awkward between them because of what happened on Friday however Lexa did get extremely embarrassed when Raven informed her about how she had fallen asleep just when they were about to have sex but they just laughed it off because it was pretty funny that 'the ultimate fuckgirl Lexa Woods passed out during sex' as Raven so graciously put it.  
  
The duo didn't do or attempt at anything sexsual during their time together everything was pretty platonic bar the back and forth flirting but it was nothing serious just their personalities.   
  
Although Lexa was having a great time with Raven, a certain blonde was still on her mind. Lexa had no idea why Clarke was avoiding her because as far as she's concerned her snapping about the blonde reading her email wasn't that big of a deal anymore especially since she apologized, she thought about the fact that Clarke wasn't speaking to Raven either maybe she got jealous? _No she couldn't have been because that would mean she likes one of us? It can't be me tho right? But it can't be Raven either? Fuck! I'm so confused!_  
  
With the questions in her head spiraling out of control she didn't realize that she drove all the way to Clarke's house until she was pulling over on the curb; she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking to Clarke's house she saw that there was no cars in the driveway _Clarke's parents must not be home_ she thought.    
  
Lexa got out of the car and made her way too Clarke's front door suddenly halting mid stride she realized that it's really late and Clarke might actually be asleep like a normal student on a freaking school night!   
  
As Lexa pondered on what to do she looked around catching sight of Clarke's window and a slightly climbable tree... The more Lexa looked at the tree the more she came to terms with the fact that the tree actually doesn't look climbable, like at all it looks like it spells out the words try and die clear as day, fuck!  
  
After a minute of Lexa straight up analyzing that shit she thought _fuck it, I'll climb the tree and lightly tap her window to see if she's awake if not I'll bounce_ and with that thought she set her plan in motion, walking toward the tree she put one leg up on a thick branch that look like it could hold her weight... Sort of   
  
Half way up the tree Lexa lost her footing and stumbled a bit she gasped and held on for dear life, risking a peak she saw that she was actually really high up _fuck fuck fuck why am I doing this again?_  
  
What Lexa didn't know was that the nosey old lady that lived across the street from Clarke had been watching her the whole time and already called the police now on the phone trying to ring Clarke for a second time she finally picked up.   
  
"Hello Clarke dear?"  
  
"Mrs. Ramirez? Is everything okay?" Clarke asked sleep still in her voice.   
  
"I think there's somebody trying to break in your house..."  
  
While Clarke was being informed that there was an intruder breaking in her house (or sadly attempting to) Lexa was hanging from a tree very much regretting the fact that she was actually currently stoned and freaking out maybe it wasn't the best idea to smoke right before a mission... _Mission? Oh God! I'm totally losing sight of reality! I'm gonna die up here!_  
  
Becaus the brunette was panicking so much she doesn't here the fast approaching sirens or Clarkes window open and then suddenly she's being sprayed with....silly string? What the-   
  
"Get the fuck away from my house you criminal freak!!" a very angry blonde shouted from above Lexa.   
  
The very confused brunette looked up just in time to be hit in the face with a bucket of water "Clarke what the hell it's me Lexa!" she shouted desperately trying to stop the very odd attack.  
  
"Lexa!? What is wrong with you!"   
  
"What's wrong with me?!" Lexa yelled incredulously "Your the one going ape shit with silly string!"  
  
"I thought you were thief!" Clarke defended with a shrug.  
  
"OK but what the fuck was silly string supposed to do if I were a thief ? You know apart from irritate the fuck out of me?!" The brunette asked still half way up the tree hanging on for dear life, but right now she was a little distracted.  
  
"Very funny asshole I thought it was mace!"   
  
Before Lexa could fire back with a witty remark two police cars were pulling up outside the house, Clarke quickly left her bedroom and ran down the stairs remembering that Mrs. Ramirez mentioned she had already called the cops.  
  
"Wait! It's a misunderstanding I know her" Clarke said panting from her 1 minute sprint as she got outside I really need start going to the gym.  
  
"Yeah I know her too blondie" one of the officers said walking up to the tree and looking up at the pale brunette "Lexa, what the shitsticks are you doing kid?" he asked shaking his head.  
  
"Oh my god, Nyko? Dude you gotta call the firefighters, swat team-"   
  
"Swat team?" Clarke cut in with furrowed brows while one of the officers was already on the phone.  
  
"Whoever -the-fuck okay just get me down somebody please?!" Lexa begged feeling her hands going sore and numb.  
  
"Okay calm down kiddo Johnny boy already called the firefighters to help you down." Nyko reassured with an amused grin like he'd seen this all before.  
  
"I don't know if I've got that long man! My hands numb and my arms killing me" Lexa panted out starting to panic again.   
  
"Hey cool it alright? They're almost here just hang in there Avatar." the other officer said leaning again the car and lighting a cigarette.   
  
Clarke stood there baffled as to what was going on and why Lexa was even at her house to begin with, Clarke had been ignoring her for almost two days now why was she so reluctant to give up? Before she could think into it too much one of the officers approached her "Hey, I'm Nyko a friend of Lexa's, kind of, I just keep the little rascal out of trouble or should I say we do." Nyko gestured to his partner who was by the car smoking his cigarette "That's John."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys I'm Clarke and why do I get the feeling Lexa's been in this predicament before?" Clarke asked an amused twinkle in her eyes.  
  
John laughed from where he stood by the car "Trust your gut instinct."    
  
"Lexa's a character." Nyko added.   
  
Clarke laughed and looked to Lexa who was doing her best to look intimidating and glare at John, since she was stuck up a tree crying like a baby and minutes away from pissing herself it obviously didn't work so he just laughed at her.  
  
The sirens from the fire truck got close and soon they were pulling up in front of the house, a man with long black hair and a scruffy beard stepped out along with two other men who looked quite young.   
  
The man with the scruffy beard laughed as soon as he saw Lexa "Wow why am I not surprised it's you Avatar?" he asked laughing still.  
  
One of the other boys that was in car also laughed "You know what? I knew it was her, when we got the call I thought 'What other grown 17 year old gets stuck in a tree?'"   
  
Lexa furrowed her brows with a tut "Can you guys stop!? John! Why would you call these guys?" Lexa groaned John only shrugged in response causing Lexa to roll her eyes "Can somebody just get me down!?"   
  
"Alright alright calm down your arrows glowing." Nyko mocked causing everyone to laugh.   
  
After half an hour of the fire fighters-who she discovered were called Marcus, Chris, and Nathan;-trying to unwrap Lexa from the tree trunk and assure her that she wouldn't die they finally left with a warning from Nyko that he knew Lexa was high and to be careful what she gets mixed up in because at the end of the day he was still a cop.  
  
Clarke told Lexa to come inside, once in she made them both a cup of hot cocoa with whip cream and marshmallows on top, they both settled on the sofa.   
  
"So Avatar," Clarke said her nickname teasingly "do you wanna tell me why you were climbing the tree outside my room?" she asked.  
  
Lexa shifted in her seat nervously "Uh I just wanted you to talk to me, tell me what I did wrong." she said shyly biting her nails.   
  
Clarke furrowed her eyebrows "What you did wrong?"  
  
Lexa nodded "You've been ignoring me."  
  
"I haven't been ignoring you." Clarke lied, looking anywhere but at Lexa.  
  
"No point trying to deny it Griffin, Raven said you've been ignoring her too."  
  
At that Clarke's head snapped up her blue eyes meeting lexa worried and nervous green "You spoke to Raven?" Clarke could hear the shake in her own voice as she spoke meaning Lexa definitely heard it.  
  
The brunette narrowed her eyes questioningly "Um ye-yeah I uh actually saw-was with her today" she stuttered out, because for some reason hearing the shake in Clarke's voice made her feel guilty like she needed to explain herself which made no fucking sense to her.   
  
Clarke clenched her jaw "Of course you were." she mumbled standing up "Look it's really late, I don't know when my parents are coming back and we have school tomorrow so maybe you should go home." she made a move to leave the room but Lexa caught her wrist stopping her, Clarke closed her eyes for a second and then turned around to face a very confused Lexa.  
  
"Wait, what is happening right now? " Lexa asked shaking her head.  
  
"Nothing." Clarke dismissed "Just go home Lexa." she tried to walk away but was stopped again she sighed beginning to get frustrated.   
  
"Clarke, can you just fucking talk to me please?"    
  
"There's nothing to talk about!" the shorter girl finally snapped "There is absolutely nothing to talk about, why don't you just go fuck Raven again?!" she spat angry now.  
  
"Is that what this is about? I never had sex with Raven. Even if I did why would you be so angry about it?"   
  
Lexa was beyond confused about the blonde's behavior but she'd be lying if she didn't admit that deep down she had hope that the blonde was so pissed because she maybe had feelings for her, Lexa wasn't one of those people who swore off all relationships and love because they had their heart broken and vowed that love is weakness and all that bullshit, she slept around a lot because she never came across the perfect girl you want to call yours. But Clarke, Clarke was different she was everything you could want in a girlfriend beautiful, funny, classy, intelligent and the list goes on, in fact if Lexa was being true to herself she had a crush on Clarke the moment she saw her trying to blend in with her chair in math class.   
  
"You didn't sleep together? But I saw you two in bed together at your stupid thing." Clarke said frustrated and confused but a little hopeful at the prospect that they didn't go that far.  
  
Lexa smiled a little because Clarke still called her failed attempt at not having a party a thing, _Yep definitely girlfriend material, she gets me._  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Clarke whined like a child.  
  
Lexa was now trying her best not to full on grin "I'm not. Look we never had sex I passed out, and you still haven't answered the question why do you care?"   
  
Clarke let out a bark of a laugh "You passed out?" she snorted "In the time we've known each other you have proved time and time again that you have no game."   
  
Lexa laughed whole heartedly "Hey, I got game alright and I'm kinda sorta glad I can't handle being intoxicated." She admitted wearily looking closely for Clarke's reaction.  
  
The blonde sighed "I'm kinda sorta glad too." she said sheepishly.  
  
Lexa took a step closer to the blonde beauty. "Why do you care Clarke?"   
  
Clarke also took a step forward until they were in the exact same position like in Lexa's room at the party, she took a shaky breath "Because I-" Clarke never got to finish her sentence because at that exact moment the front door opened abby and Jake steeping inside, Abby however had came in first a lot more quietly than jake did and saw how close the girls were standing before they moved apart, she narrowed her eyes suspicious.   
  
"What's going on?" she asked looking at Lexa who was looking at the floor nervously.   
  
"Hey Lexa what's up? You're here pretty late." Jake said with a friendly smile.  
  
Lexa returned the smile "I was actually just leaving so-" she glanced at Clarke with a sweet smile "I'll see you tomorrow Clarke."   
  
"See you tomorrow Lexa." Clarke said also smiling, her smile getting wider and turning into a grin as soon as lexa left she ignored her parents questioning faces and went straight to her room still smiling looking forward to tomorrow way more than before.


	7. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short as fuck but...

Clarke woke up on Monday morning at approximately 7:15 a.m. just like she did every Monday because on Mondays she had too go Starbucks and get her favorite cup of coffee; seemingly the only thing that could get her through such a specific horrid day.  
  
However, today was different, instead of the frustrated groan that always left her mouth in the mornings thinking about how she had to go to school for hours with brainless morons who do the dumbest shit known to mankind-all in a days work-she woke up and let out a content sigh because this particular Monday she was thinking about how she had to go to school for hours with Lexa fucking Woods!  
  
She was in a whirlwind of mixed emotions feeling excited yet nervous, confident yet insecure because today could either go really good or really bad, don't get it wrong she wasn't expecting to go to school and have a declaration of love followed by a freaking marriage proposal from Lexa but she did think that things could and should be moving along with them.  
  
As she got out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower and freshen up for school she thought back to the night before and how Lexa had gone out of her way to come to Clarke's house at stupid o'clock and climb a scary ass tree just for attention and an explanation as to why she was being avoided, she also thought about how they more or less admitted their feelings for each other _Holy fuck Lexa Woods likes me! Clarke Griffin what the fuck!_  
  
The thought of what could have happened before her parents interrupted left the blonde feeling giddy with a bunch of butterflies in her stomach W _oah I'm in so deep already._    
  
After a quick shower she brushed her teeth and went to go get dressed, for some reason she wanted to look good today so deciding on a pair of dark grey jeans each side ripped at the knee, a white crop top and a pair of black timberland boots. Finally putting on her leather jacket she let her hair out falling around her shoulders and down her back. After getting ready she took her phone out about to text Octavia when she received a text from none other than Lexa.   
  
_Lexa Aka Avatar Wannabe_ : Good morning Miss Sophisticated, I'm outside x   
  
Clarke was pretty sure she just died three times reading that text, she sat in surprise reading the text over and over again for who knows how long before she was snapped out of her trance by a car horn outside honking.  
  
Getting up with her lips slightly parted she slowly made her way towards the window, moving the curtains wearily she peeked her head through the crack looking outside she saw Lexa standing there looking as badass, charming, and utterly gorgeous as always wearing a pair of jeans ripped at each knee similar to Clarke but black, a dark grey T-shirt with a black leather jacket over a black hoodie; black timberland boots on her feet, leaning against her car phone in hand.   
  
Clarke took a breath before she picked up her bag and made her way downstairs, just as she was about to leave Jake called out for her from the kitchen F _uck I forgot about them._    
  
When she got too the kitchen she saw Jake leaning against the sink with the morning news paper in his hand and Abby sitting at the table sipping her coffee.   
  
"Good morning my rides here so I'll see you later." Clarke rushed out desperate to leave.  
  
"Your ride? If it was Octavia she would of came in already." Abby stated narrowing her eyes a little at her daughter.   
  
"It's not O, bye gotta go." was all Clarke said before she turned around swiftly making a beeline for the front door.   
  
Jake raised his eyebrows at his daughter's behavior shrugging his shoulders when Abby looked at him questioningly.  
  
Once Clarke stepped outside Lexa looked up from her phone, her mouth immediately going dry at just how gorgeous Clarke really was.  
  
Smiling and looking Lexa up and down Clarke spoke "So we're matching already?" Clarke teased Lexa who snapped out of her inappropriate thoughts and drooling over the blonde once sound came from her mouth, she looked confused until Clarke gestured to the clothes they were both wearing.  
  
Looking at Clarke properly this time from top to bottom she realized that their outfits were indeed identical with a wide smile she looked back up to Clarke "Damn Griffin you like my swag that much?" she joked.  
  
Clarke chuckled shaking her head "I'll be back in 5 minutes tops." just as she was about to turn around Lexa called out to her.   
  
"Wait Clarke where are you going?"    
  
The blonde furrows her brows in confusion "Uhm back inside to change."   
  
"Why? I think we look like a pretty badass couple to be honest with you." Lexa shrugged with a smile on her face moving to open the passenger door for Clarke.   
  
Clarke chuckled "But we're not a couple." she smiled at Lexa's sweet gesture and sat in the car leaning down a little so she could see Clarke she smirked.   
  
"Not yet." the brunette then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Clarke's cheek "You look beautiful by the way." was all she said before closing the door and making her way towards the drivers side of the car leaving Clarke absolutely starstruck skin as red as a tomato, she touched her cheek dazed _Oh my God._  
  
When Lexa entered the car Clarke composed herself quickly "You're really confident for someone who got stuck up a tree and almost cried like a little girl." the blonde teased laughing when she saw the scowl look on Lexa's face.   
  
Starting the car Lexa spoke "Can we never ever bring that up please?"   
  
"Never ever?" Clarke playfully whined.   
  
Lexa chuckled "Maybe to our future children."   
  
At that Clarke burst out laughing slapping Lexa's arm "You're really something aren't you Woods?"  
  
"I'd like to think so."   
  


* * *

  
Roan, Lincoln, and Anya were standing beside Roan's car in the parking lot where everyone was waiting for school to start "So," Roan started lighting up a cigarette "What's the crack with you and our little Lexi" he asked looking to Lincoln who shook his head as if to say don't even ask.  
  
Anya snorted "Our little Lexi? She's pissed at both of you guys right now she's not anyone's anything." she said getting defensive.  
  
Roan put his hands up in mock surrender "Okay Miss I-know-everything-about-everyone all I fucking did was tell you guys Lexa had a gun, are you saying I shouldn't have?"   
  
"No of course you should have told us but you're deluded if you think that's the only reason she's mad at you." Anya said shaking her head.  
  
Roan looked confused and a little irritated "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her."  
  
Anya chuckled rolling her eyes "I saw you grinding up on Clarke at the party and I'm certain she did too."  
  
"And? What does that have to do with Lexa?"   
  
"If you don't know I don't know roan but with the amount of times shit has happened between you two over a girl you'd think that you wouldn't be so fucking thick and oblivious to it all" Anya said annoyed, she grabbed her bag off the ground mumbling a goodbye to Lincoln before she left.   
  
Lincoln looked at Roan's bewildered facial expression laughing out loud he patted him on the back "Now they're both mad at you Bro."  
  
Before Roan could say anything Octavia and Raven approached them "What's up losers, I was hoping to find your goddess of a leader?" Raven greeted them getting straight to the point, Octavia rolled her eyes at the Latina who just had zero chill at all times.  
  
She then looked to Lincoln and Roan (but mostly Lincoln) with an apologetic smile "Excuse her, she was dropped on the head way too many times so as you can see the unfortunate outcome of that is her personality." Octavia said mockingly rubbing circles on Raven's back as if to soothe her.

Lincoln barely heard a word she said awe struck by Octavia's beauty, Roan on the other hand burst out laughing earning a glare from Raven "Haha Octavia aren't you just full of jokes." Raven deadpanned "Anyway where is she?"   
  
"No idea she left pretty early this morning." Lincoln answered shrugging when Raven whined.   
  
"Big help" she muttered under her breath "We saw Anya storming off from you guys, what did you do?" Raven asked changing the subject.   
  
"Well I didn't do anything" Lincoln said side eyeing Roan who narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't do anything either dude!" Roan said, annoyed that he was getting shit from everyone for no reason, he looked to Raven and Octavia again "Did you see where she went? I should probably talk to her."   
  
Octavia nodded her head in the direction of the entire fucking parking lot. Roan gave her a quizzical look but narrowed his eyes trying to see who she was gesturing too after a minute of scanning the area his eyes landed on Anya talking to Bellamy but being way too touchy feely with him, he clenched his jaw and looked away.  
  
Lincoln noticed but decided to wait until they were alone to ask him about it man to man and hopefully he wouldn't beat around the bush.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well Miss Griffin, here we are." Lexa says as she pulls up too the school parking lot smiling when Clarke doesn't answer her because she's pretty sure the blondes about to start masturbating to the taste of her coffee.  
  
Clarke had ask Lexa to make a quick stop at Starbucks before school stating she'd 'fucking spontaneously combust' without her extra doses of caffeine; of course Lexa didn't say no and even ended up insisting that she pay for the coffee and a bagel in which the blonde refused but ended up caving because Lexa wouldn't let up.  
  
Clarke still hadn't acknowledged that they had arrived at school yet so feeling mischievous Lexa purposefully roared the engine of the car gaining the attention of half the parking lot and Clarke who squealed almost spilling her coffee everywhere Lexa snorted earning the attention of a glaring Clarke.   
  
"Lexa how big of an idiot can you be!" Clarke said narrowing her eyes at the still grinning brunette.  
  
"Well Clarke we have our entire lives for you to figure that out right?" Lexa teased getting out of the car, Clarke shook her head but couldn't help but smile when she realized Lexa was coming around to open her door.   
  
"Come on Miss Sophisticated we have to make sure you're on time to school or it ruins your perfect 'girl next door' image." Lexa said acting as though she was serious but failing miserably seeing as the corners of her mouth was twitching up in a smile.   
  
Clarke rolled her eyes but got out of the car squeezing Lexa's cheeks playfully and the brunette whined like a kid who's mom was embarrassing them at school, unbeknownst to them they still had the attention of a lot of people around the parking lot, including a very angry Latina.   
  
"What the actual fuck is that?!" Raven snarled her eyes firmly glued on the duo still fooling around by Lexa's car.   
  
"Calm down Rae." Octavia said trying her best to defuse the situation before one even started "What's your problem? It's not like you have a thing for Lexa, Clarke does so just let it go please." she pleaded.  
  
"Let it go?! Are you fucking kidding me?" Raven turned to Octavia fire in her eyes.   
  
Lincoln took that as his cue to step in "What's going on? Is Lexa fucking with the both of you because so help me God if she is-" Lincoln warned.  
  
"Why would you be mad?" Octavia asked looking at the muscular boy.  
  
"Because she does this all the time." when Octavia still didn't look like she understood he explained further "Always getting in-between friends because she can't keep it in her pants."    
  
"That's not what this is" Roan intervened "She doesn't like Clarke that... Does she?"   
  
"I don't know she's your friend" Octavia said to Roan then turning around to address Raven "Look Raven stop being difficult."   
  
"How the fuck am I being difficult Octavia? I saw Lexa first so why does Clarke get everything? Newsflash: she's not an actual princess so stop treating her like she is!" Raven exclaimed before stomping of in the direction of Clarke and Lexa.  
  
"Raven!" Octavia whisper yelled trying to get her to come back to no avail "Fuck!"   


* * *

  
"Clarkeeeeee" Lexa whined "Stoopp" she tried to get out of the hold Clarke had around her waist like a fucking koala bear, when she still didn't budge Lexa rolled her eyes "Why are you being so annoying?"   
  
"Because you almost killed me." she answered like it was obvious.  
  
Lexa huffed out a laugh "I did not almost kill you Clarke, it was the engine."   
  
"Yeah sure." Clarke said sarcastically.   
  
In that moment Raven thought it necessary to make her appearance known, she came over and roughly grabbed Lexa by her jacket smashing their lips together, surprised, Lexa didn't pull away immediately.  
  
The kiss earned a few wolf whistles and 'ohh's from other students watching after a few seconds Raven pulled away leaving Lexa with her mouth opened stunned, she then turned to Clarke who had her jaw tightly locked; with a sickeningly sweet smile she spoke "Oh hey Clarke I didn't see you there" she said wrapping her hand around Lexa's bicep who was still frozen on the spot.  
  
Without a single word Clarke got her bag from Lexa's car and walked off, bringing Lexa out of her daze she called out to stop Clarke.   
  
"Clarke!" she said but the blonde ignored her and kept walking Lexa watched her until she disappeared through the school entrance, with a sigh she turned to Raven a questioning look on her face anyone with eyes could tell she was irritated but Raven ignored that moving closer to Lexa so there was barely any distance between them she whispered in her ear.  
  
"What? You don't want me anymore?" with that she pecked Lexa's cheeks and walked off satisfied.   
  
Lexa stood there confused, trying to process what just happened in the last couple of minutes seemingly out of nowhere things turned to shit. _Why does this always happen to me?_  


* * *

  
Clarke was absolutely livid, one minute her and Lexa are goofing around together and then the next she's watching Raven kiss her Lexa and the worst thing is she didn't pull back, from what she gathered Lexa liked her and they were going somewhere. Apparently not.   
  
With tears burning her eyes she turned the corner hurriedly so no one would see her cry just as she was turning the corner she collided with another body causing them to both fall on the floor with a thud the person on top of her.  
  
She was beyond annoyed at this point and looked up and the person with a scowl ready to let rip on the idiot, what she wasn't expecting however was for it to be-Oliver?   
  
"Oh shit I'm so sor- Clarke?" Oliver said looking down confused before he plastered a smirk on his face instead "What need more pizza?" he joked still on top of her, until he heard her sniffle and wipe her eyes, he quickly got up and helped the blonde off the ground.  
  
"Are you alright? Did someone do something to upset you?" he asked frantically not really knowing what to do and feeling irrationally angry at whoever or whatever made Clarke upset.  
  
"I'm fine." Clarke dismissed "What are you doing here?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Like you said it's a small town, this school was the only one enrolling at this time of the year." he answers still worried and looking at Clarke wearily.  
  
"Great. One more annoying person to deal with in this shitty school." she joked trying to lighten the mood, Oliver giggled which made Clarke smile because of how cute he sounded.  
  
"Alright I'll take that one because you're upset but don't get used to it American Girl."   
  
"Whatever you say British guy, have you got a schedule yet? They changed all of them so everyone is in different home rooms now." she informed him as they started walking down the corridor together.  
  
"Yeah actually my teacher is someone called Miss Jordan." he said checking the paper in his hand.  
  
"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the mornings, that's my home room too." Clarke said.  
  
At that Oliver beamed looking to Clarke with a wide grin "Isn't that fantastic? we're going to be like best friends." he joked.  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes with a chuckle "No offense but you're the last person I wanna see in the mornings."   
  
Oliver feigned offense and dramatically gasped, Clarke chuckled rolling her eyes because this guy was an idiot but he was a cute one, still on the route to class they fell into a somewhat comfortable silence with Oliver occasionally side eyeing Clarke who still looked upset, just as they reached the class Oliver stopped Clarke before she could go in "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked scratching the back of his neck "It helps."   
  
With a sigh Clarke leaned against the wall, Oliver following her every move did the same thing, they stayed silent for a minute just watching as kids walked back and forth in groups or alone, listening to the mixed chatter coming from all directions before Clarke finally spoke "There's this girl I like and I thought she liked me but she's sort of a..." Clarke trailed off looking for the right way to put it without making it sound bad "Not one Women type of girl." Clarke finally said.   
  
Oliver nodded his head slowly in understanding narrowing his eyes "So she cheated?" he asked wearily.   
  
At that Clarke let out a dry laugh "Nope we aren't together, but I, uh-I saw it going in that direction you know? And I thought she did too but a girl who also happens to be one of my best friends just came up to her today and...kissed her."   
  
Oliver raised his eyebrows in surprise "Fuck, that sounds messy."   
  
Clarke chuckled half heartedly again "Yeah it is but the worst part is she didn't pull back, she just let it happen after eve-" Clarke stopped talking suddenly when she saw Lexa walking down the hall way in their direction, Oliver noticed and took Clarke's hand leading them into the classroom "Is that the girl?" he asked the blonde only nodded once in response.  
  
They both took their seats and watched as the class filled up until Lexa walked in with Anya trailing behind her Clarke internally groaned she just can't catch a break around here.  
  
"Lexa! How fortunate that your one of the people who stayed in my class." Miss Jordan said sarcastically with a wide smile.  
  
Lexa smiled politely "I guess they know you're my favorite teacher." she shot back just as sarcastic.   
  
"How sweet. Take a seat in your usual spot Miss Woods, you're already late."   
  
Lexa rolled her eyes but made her way to sit down nonetheless, stopping in her tracks when she saw Clarke "Hey why did you walk off earlier?" Lexa questioned guilt clear in her face and voice but Clarke said nothing avoiding eye contact with her, she sighed and went to sit in the seat next to Clarke which was ironically her usual seat but somebody was already there...the hell?  
  
"What's up Bro you're kind of in my seat." at that the two gained the attention of the entire class bar the teacher who was standing at the door talking to a student about something.  
  
Oliver looked up with a bored expression "Really?"   
  
Lexa narrowed her eyes "Yeah really."   
  
"That's funny because I don't see your name on it, and I'm not your Bro by the way."   
  
Clarke sat there looking between the two of them anxious as to what was going to happen next, despite everything Oliver was a good guy and she really didn't want him making an enemy of the wrong people and Lexa...well Lexa was the wrong people.   
  
"Aha funny guy, now do you wanna walk out of my seat or do you want me to throw you out of my seat?" Lexa said clenching her fist.  
  
Oliver took of his jacket "I'd love to see you try."    
  
Anya decided this wasn't going to go any further and tugged Lexa's wrist "No fighting Lexa." she warned.  
  
"It won't be a fight" Oliver said standing up out of his seat, Lexa raised her eyebrows surprised by his boldness rolling her shoulders she took a step forward but before she could make any move Clarke spoke up.  
  
"Lexa don't please. Oliver just let it go and sit down its your first day you don't wanna make any bad impressions." the blonde reasoned trying to devolve the situation Lexa looked over at her making a face.   
  
"You know him?" she asked   
  
But before Clarke could answer Miss Jordan had came back in the class room and was already ordering everyone to settle down and get to their seats, with one last look at Oliver and Clarke Lexa sighed and went to go and sit in the back not forgetting to barge Oliver's shoulder on her way past causing him to tumble a bit, with a scowl directed to Lexa he sat back down.  
  
_Looks like things are about to get even messier_ Clarke rolled her eyes with a sigh.  


* * *

  
Walking to lunch Clarke couldn't help but think about what a shitty day this had turned out to be, she hasn't spoken to Raven or Lexa all day and is dreading seeing them in the cafeteria most likely together.   
  
The only good thing that came out of today was her getting to know Oliver as more than just the annoying pizza boy, he was sweet and caring no doubt all the attitude he gave Lexa in home room was because of what Clarke had told him. Speaking of Oliver he's walking towards her right now.  
  
"Hey American girl." he greeted with a smile falling in step with her walking.  
  
"Stop calling me that" Clarke said rolling her eyes, Oliver put his hands up in mock surrender. As they carried on walking down the hall Clarke spoke again "Look I know all that bullshit in class today was because of what I told you about Lexa." she started   
  
"Hell yeah it was she's a prick." Oliver said making a face as they both entered the cafeteria before Clarke could say anything Raven approached them.   
  
"Hey Clarkey can we talk?" Raven said voice quiet.  
  
Clarke had to resist the urge to laugh hysterically in the Latina's face, oh the fucking irony "Are you serious right now Raven?"   
  
Oliver just stood there trying to follow what was going on and who Raven was, maybe she's the best friend.   
  
Raven ran a hand through her hair and sighed "Look Clarke I'm sorry about this morning I was being an impulsive bitch okay? But I need you right now." Raven said the last part quietly making sure only Clarke heard   
  
This time she couldn't hold it back and barked out a laugh shaking her head "Just get the fuck out of my face Raven." and with that she walked off not looking back once Oliver again trailing right behind her.  
  
"The bestfriend?"   
  
"Unfortunately."   


* * *

   
Lexa was having a pretty stressful day first: Clarke's mad at her, all of a sudden she's got teachers on her case being assholes, and to top it off random jackasses with attitude.  
  
Sitting in the cafeteria on a table by herself she waited and watched trying to spot Clarke so they could get over all this extra drama and just move on, maybe ask her on a date, _A date with Clarke...huh_ she couldn't help but smile because she'd have such a good time, Clarke was great company and Lexa was engrossed by anything that left her mouth.   
  
Looking around she saw Clarke and that dude from earlier in class walk into the hall _why the fuck is she always with this guy now!? Who the hell is he?_ Frustrated Lexa started tapping her feet, secretly glad she took her meds this morning so she's not acting on impulse.  
  
Just then she saw Raven walk up to them it looked like things got heated because Clarke stormed off, just when she was about to go after Clarke and take her chance at talking to her she noticed Raven with watery eyes...? Lexa was so lost as to why Raven was crying but was certain of one thing and that was that she really didn't like the sight before her, looking between Clarke who was standing in line for lunch and Raven who was now hastily making her way out the cafeteria she made a no brainer decision.


	9. I Don't Wanna Fall In Love If You Don't Wanna Try

Lexa maneuvered her way through the crowd of teenagers trying to be polite about it, which was difficult considering everyone was all of a sudden constantly in her path walking like fucking brain dead zombies!  
  
Finally managing to get through Lexa jogged down the corridor "Hey, Raven!" she called trying to catch up with the girl who was speed walking to the school exit, reaching her, Lexa gently wrapped her hands around Raven's waist stopping her from opening it and running out.  
  
"Just go away Lexa!" Raven sobbed trying to get out of Lexa's hold causing a few people standing at their lockers; phone in hand to look up with interest.   
  
"Hey hey hey Raven it's alright, I just wanna help." Lexa said softly letting go of the crying brunette and putting her hands up in surrender, just then Raven crashed into Lexa's chest clinging on to her hoodie crying her eyes out, Lexa immediately wrapped her arms around Raven's shoulders pulling her closer, resting her chin on the top of the shaking girls head.  
  
"You're alright gorgeous don't cry please." Lexa pleaded softly, pulling back a little so she could wipe away Raven's tears, after a minute her sobs turned into sniffles Lexa took this as her opportunity to lead them away from prying eyes "Come on let's take a walk."   
  
Raven pulled back wiping the stray tears and trying her hardest to look put together and composed with one last sniffle she spoke voice still shaky "I w-, I wanna show you something." she said hesitating for a second without another word she walked off leaving Lexa to follow which she did without a second thought.  
  


* * *

  
"Hey." Clarke said to Octavia sitting down at the lunch table that the entire group was currently located at eating their lunch, engrossed in different conversations.  
  
Octavia being the only one who wasn't engaged in conversation looked up at Clarke and smiled softly "Hey, I haven't really seen you all day, how you holding up?" she said putting a fry in her mouth.  
  
With a sigh Clarke used the hair band on her wrist to put her hair in a ponytail because it was constantly getting in her eye "I'm completely fine." she finally answered   
  
Octavia suddenly started sniffing like she was a fucking dog, Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and looked around baffled and a little weirded out "Octavia, what are yo-" her question was interrupted by a particularly loud sniff coming from Octavia.

Before Clarke could question what she was doing again the dark haired girl spoke "Can you smell that?" she asked.  
  
"Uh no?"   
  
"You sure? It smells a lot like that thing you always do." Octavia said shrugging.   
  
"And what's that?" Clarke asked with an eye roll catching on to what Octavia was getting at but deciding to humor her.   
  
"Bullshit." Octavia deadpanned.  
  
"Haha very funny." Clarke drawled out rolling her eyes again.   
  
Octavia chuckled then shook her head "No but seriously Clarke it's okay to be mad, but Lexa is innocent in that crap from this morning so just talk to her, okay? Because you know you want to."   
  
Just then Jasper and Harper approached the table, looking to Clarke and Octavia Harper spoke "I just saw Raven crying guys, what happened?" Harper asked in concern.   
  
A look of guilt washed over Clarke's face, but was quickly replaced with one of annoyance when Jasper spoke next "It's cool, I saw Lexa going after her."   
  
"Surprise, surprise." Clarke said standing up to leave.  
  
Octavia rolled her eyes "Clarkeee," she whined "Raven was looking for you earlier." the girl informed also packing away her stuff.   
  
"For what?!" Clarke snapped "What more could she possibly want from me?" To say the blonde was fed up with Raven's bullshit was an understatement, she looked up to see Octavia staring at her. And just like that it hit her. Fuck!  
  
"Again? Seriously?" Clarke asked running a hand through her hair in frustration.

Octavia nodded, pulling out her phone as soon as Clarke opened her mouth to talk sensing what she was about to say "Don't worry griffin I'm already on it, I'll just ask if she's okay and wants us to go to the hospital with her this time, okay?" the dark haired girl asked.  
  
Clarke could only nod in response, how is it that Raven fucks up multiple times yet she's the one feeling like the worst friend in the world?  
  


* * *

  
Lexa was confused when they left the school building, but continued following Raven nonetheless, they came to a stop outside of an abandoned building that looked a little to creepy for Lexa's liking. Raven then started tapping each bit of wood that was placed over the porch as flooring like she was looking for something, hearing a creaking sound Raven stopped tapping the wood and bent over lifting the plank that made a noise, Lexa had to force her eyes not to stray to Ravens perfectly shaped ass it looked so squeezable and- _No! Woods stop what the fuck?!_    
  
Raven stood back up but with a key in her hand ...okay...?   
  
Unlocking the door Raven went inside, Lexa trailing wearily behind her; the inside looked just as abandoned and old as the outside, looking around Lexa noticed a hall type room with a lot of mirrors and railings, it looked like it was for ballet if you asked her. Looking around some more while still following Raven she also noticed a beat up looking piano in the corner of a room with paper all over it.  
  
Staring at the piano she didn't notice that Raven had stopped walking, so she bumped into her causing Raven to stumble a bit but Lexa's quick reflexes catches her before she could fall over.  
  
"Sorry." she mutters sheepishly to Raven who is now facing her, Lexa's hand still on her waist from where she caught her "You're always falling huh, Reyes?" she tried to joke.  
  
"And you're always catching me" Raven said quietly looking deep into Lexa's eyes, the intensity of Raven's stare freaked Lexa out a bit but she couldn't look away after a minute Raven did clearing her throat and stepping back causing Lexa's hands to fall from her waist.   
  
"So what is this place?" Lexa asked desperately trying to change the subject.

It worked because Raven started looking around a smile gracing her lips "It's my moms old ballet studio." she said taking a seat on one of the chairs that littered the floor, Lexa also picked one up and sat next to her, both of them just staring at the room "She used to teach lessons here a while back" the Latina explained further.

Lexa nodded "Did you do ballet?" she asked an amused twinkle in her eyes.   
  
Raven snorted "Hell no Woods, do I look like some poxy princess, stuck up rich bitch?"   
  
At that Lexa chuckled shaking her head "You don't have to be rich or stuck up to do ballet Raven." she informed, the other brunette only shrugged.  
  
"But still ballet? Not really my thing, when my mom had a class and I tagged along, she would teach me how to play the piano instead."  
  
A wide grin appeared on Lexa's face almost immediately "Wait so that's your piano?!" Raven nodded "Awesome! I always wanted to learn, but I got stuck in the choir at school" Lexa accidentally let that slip, realizing all to late before she could back track Raven was already looking at her with raised eyebrows and a wide smile.

"Choir huh? I see we have a singer in our midst." Raven teased.  
  
Lexa groaned "Stoopp." she whined.

Raven shook her head still smiling "Oh no no Woods this isn't about to fly over my head, I mean I can still play a couple tunes on the piano, what about you, Beyonce? Can you still bang out those vocals?"   
  
"Beyonce? Really? What about you Liberace?" Lexa fired back causing Raven to roll her eyes, standing up she took Lexa's hand and pulled her up too, guiding them to the room that has the piano she sat behind it on the bench and lifted the lid, blowing away the dust that flew around her.  
  
Lexa just stood there as defiant as always "Are we really about to do this corny shit, Raven?"   
  
"Oh yeah we are." Raven answered with a snort, fixing up the piano as best as she could the brunette started playing, a soft melody filling the room, a few seconds in and Lexa already knew what song she was playing, sitting down beside Raven she let the music consume her.   
  
 ** _Say you love me, to my face_**  
 ** _I need it more than your embrace,_**  
 ** _Just say you want me, that's all it takes,_**  
 _ **Hearts getting torn from your mistakes**  _  
  
As soon as Lexa sang the first verse Raven was entranced, not believing Lexa could sing this well. What they both didn't know was that Clarke had skipped school when she didn't see Raven in class and went to the abandoned studio that she knew the Latina always went when she was going through something, leaning on the wall Clarke rested her head against it, closed her eyes, and listened.  
  
 _ **Cause I don't wanna fall in love,**_  
 _ **If you don't wanna try**_  
 _ **But all that I've been thinking of is maybe that you might**_  
 _ **Baby looks as though we're running out of words to say**_  
 _ **And loves floating away, and just say you love me,**_  
  
 _ **Just for today, and don't give me time cause that's not the same,**_  
 _ **Hmm want to feel burning flames when you say my name,**_  
 _ **I want to feel passion flowing to my bones like blood through my veins**_  
  
 _ **Cause I don't wanna fall in love,**_  
 _ **If you don't wanna try**_  
 _ **But all that I've been thinking of is maybe that you might**_  
 _ **And babe it looks as though we're running out of words to say and love's floating away.**_    
  
Lexa stopped singing when she noticed tears falling on Raven's fingers that she's been staring at the whole time the mechanic has been playing the piano, without a word Lexa put her arm around Raven's shoulders, causing the brunette to lean her head on Lexa's shoulder.  
  
Silence filled the room.   
  
"I-I really like Clarke. " Lexa said quietly.   
  
"I know."  
  


* * *

  
Heading back to the school grounds Clarke noticed Oliver sitting on the steps by the entrance with his head down, walking over in his direction he looks up smiling when he sees Clarke.  
  
"Hi you disappeared after lunch I was waiting to see if you'd come back." Oliver blurts out nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Clarke just smiles politely not really in the mood to talk to anyone although she appreciates his concern. Just when Oliver opened his mouth to talk again the school bell rang, causing him to jump which made Clarke snort in return he glared at her playfully.   
  
"Not funny." he muttered.   
  
"Yes it really is."   
  
"Alright well you probably want to be on your way now?" Oliver asked shifting from foot to foot nervously.  
  
"Yep." Clarke said awkwardly, popping the 'P', uncomfortable silence washed over them for what felt like hours before Clarke cleared her throat mumbling an "Alright then, see you around." before turning on her heel ready to leave, before she could get to far though she heard Oliver ask a question so quiet she almost didn't hear it.

Almost being the key word.  
  
"Go out with me?"   
  
To say Clarke was confused would be putting it lightly, she didn't even know he liked her like that they didn't exactly start off on the right foot.   
  
He is cute and funny which equals good company right? But..Lexa, no she can't think about Lexa because Lexa's too complicated right now, with the whole Raven situation.  
  
Clarke was not expecting to see such an intimate scene between the two when she turned up at the studio looking for Raven, and she certainly was not expecting to hear Lexa's confession about liking her, she was so excited as soon as the words left Lexa's mouth and sunk in she felt a million butterflies in her stomach and heart skipped several beats. So much in fact she's questioning how she's still alive! Because Lexa Woods just said the words she's been dying to hear ever since she knew who Lexa was; so why did it all start to feel wrong?    
  
Looking at the way Lexa and Raven were together made her question everything all over again because for some reason she only believed the brunette to an extent meaning, okay, maybe she likes Clarke...but not just Clarke?   
  
Shaking her head of the confusing thoughts Clarke looked at Oliver, like really looked at him, he sort of looked like an exotic prince the way he was built, muscles that are clear to see but not bulging muscles that are just over board, beautiful hazel eyes that made his entire face just shine, a very sharp jawline...kind of like Lexa's actually and black hair that looked rich and shiny.  
  
He was pretty damn gorgeous to say the least. _Maybe I need this distraction?_ Clarke thought. She wouldn't mind getting to know Oliver a little better and she wouldn't mind taking a step back from this screwed up situation she's found herself in.   
  
"Okay!" Clarke blurted out.  
  
Oliver's eyes widened in both shock and excitement "Okay?" he asked smiling wide wanting to make sure he heard correctly.   
  
"Yes Oliver, I will go out with you." she said her lips twitching up to a smile with how cute he looked all excited like a puppy.   
  
"So to be clear you're saying yes to go on a date with me? Like...the two of us, out together?" he asked teasingly still a little shocked she actually agreed.   
  
"Okay olive,r don't make me change my mind." Clarke said rolling her eyes still smiling.   
  
"Ooh Sassy are we? It's a good thing I fancy you, Miss Attitude."   
  
"You're an idiot." Clarke deadpanned.  
  
"But you like it because we're going on a date, I've got your number I'll text you the details." Oliver said beginning to walk off backwards still facing Clarke who groaned playfully.  
  
"Please Don't make me regret this British guy!" Clarke yelled after him.   
  
He turned around smiling "Wouldn't dream of it American Girl!"   
  


* * *

  
Tapping the steering wheel with her two index fingers as if they where drum sticks Lexa waited for what felt like hours for Clarke to get home, because familiar faces were starting to pass her car more and more and she was starting to look like a cop on a stake out, a mafia assassin, or just a straight up stalker.   
  
Well she was kind of on a stake out right? She's sitting in her car outside of Clarke's house staking out... For Clarke..? _Interesting_ she thought.  
  
As she continued to wait for Clarke her mind starting drifting off to Raven, and how upset she had been earlier and how she hated to see her cry and from that moment she vowed to only ever make her smile. After she told Raven that she liked Clarke nothing more was said, they just sat there comfortable in each other's company until Lexa had asked why she was so upset, Raven had proceeded to tell her that her mom was in the hospital because she worked herself way too hard without eating or drinking and forgetting to take her meds.   
  
Lexa had offered to take her to the hospital and Raven obviously agreed, after saying bye to each other that was it, there was no resolution or continuation to what she confessed which made her feel a little uneasy.    
  
Shaking her head she checked the time, once more looking back up with a sigh her eyes lit up when she noticed Clarke walking towards her front door, quickly getting out of the car Lexa jogged towards Clarke before she could go inside.   
  
"Hey Clarke." Lexa said coming to a stop a couple steps away from the blonde.   
  
"Hi." Clarke said turning around, stoic facial expression looking anywhere but at Lexa.  
  
"So... Did you have a good day?" Lexa asked nervously trying to ease in to what she was about to do.   
  
"Look Lexa as much as I'd love to stand out here with you and chit chat, I have things to do so please get to the point or we can do this another time." Clarke said her voice sounding cold.  
  
Lexa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Okay.... I, uh, just wanted to apologize to you finally, for this morning." she said carefully.   
  
"Apologize for what Lexa? We're not together."   
  
Lexa shifted a little where she stood, starting to get agitated with the way she was being treated "But we like each other right? So obviously I assumed that we were headed somewhere, and Raven came out of nowhere and I should definitely pulled away sooner but I was shocked because I wasn't expecting it so I'm very sorry" Lexa explained.  
  
"It's whatever Lexa." Clarke shrugged indifferently "See you tomorrow."   
  
"Wait, what is your problem?" Lexa asked narrowing her eyes.    
  
"I don't have a problem."   
  
"Really? Cause from where I'm standing it doesn't look that way." the brunette argued.   
  
"We should just be friends." Clarke says finally looking at Lexa just in time to see the hurt and confusion wash over her face.   
  
"W-what? I thought - I, I was gonna ask you on a date, I-I thought that's what you wanted, I thought that's what _we_  wanted?" Lexa stuttered out frantically clearly getting upset.  
  
Clarke sighed her heart sinking but remained impassive knowing this was best for everyone "I did. I do, but you and Raven have some...feelings you need to work out first and I'm just getting in the way."  
  
"Feelings!?" Lexa barked "What are you talking about?? I like you! Clarke, you!" she defended.   
  
"And Raven?"   
  
"What about Raven??"   
  
"You don't feel anything for her?"  
  
Silence.

"N-no" Lexa stuttered quietly .  
  
"That's it!" Clarke exclaimed "Right there Lexa that's it, the hesitation to answer a simple question, because that's what it was right? Since you like me so much then that should've been a simple question." she said softly poking Lexa's chest.   
  
"Don't tell me what I feel Clarke." Lexa argued weakly.   
  
"I'm not. I beleive you. I look at you and I believe that you feel something for me but I-I can't go into anything with you knowing that there's another girl out there that you have possible feelings for okay? Expecially not Raven! Because it's happened before and it's messy Lexa, it's too messy and I don't want that for us-"   
  
"But I-I-I like you Clarke!" Lexa pleaded interesting Clarke.   
  
The blonde just calmly took Lexa's face in her hands "Look at me," Clarke said softly, Lexa looked up "I like you too, but figure this out with Raven, figure out what it is between the two of you, I'm giving you that opportunity, I'm taking myself out of the equation. You are an amazing person who I could -who I could fall in love with one day, but I don't - I don't want to fall if you don't want to try." Clarke concluded remembering the lyrics to the song Lexa sang earlier.   
  
"But I'm trying, I'm here trying to ask you out on a date and you - You're rejecting me" Lexa said feeling insecure she let a tear fall from her eyes which Clarke immediately wiped away with her thumb.  
  
"I'm not rejecting you, I'm helping you, the last thing any poor son of a bitch wants to do is fall for the wrong girl." Clarke said trying to lighten the mood it worked because Lexa chuckled breathlessly causing Clarke to smile.  
  
"You'd be trying, by forgetting us, just for now until you figure things out," Clarke whispered resting her forehead against Lexa's "just please don't hurt my best friend" with that Clarke placed a wet kiss on Lexa's cheek and went inside softly closing the door behind her.   
  
Lexa just stood there, staring at the door wiping her eyes she turned around and slowly walked back over to her car. Starting the engine and driving off she arrived home, but she didn't get out of the car, just sat there staring off into space; it was quiet but her thoughts were pretty loud she didn't even notice someone opening her car door and sitting in the passenger seat, looking over in alarm she saw Lincoln.    
  
"I saw you pull up but you never got out of the car." Lincoln informed her, looking over at his sister he noticed red eyes but it didn't look like she'd been smoking "Have you been crying?" he asked in worry despite the fact that they haven't spoken in a couple days; he still worries, he'll always worry.  
  
"W-what? No!" Lexa says defensive, turning away from Lincoln "What do you even want? We're not speaking remember?"   
  
"What happen?" was all Lincoln said, calmly.  
  
"I think I just got dumped...without actually being in a relationship. Or having a first date or first kiss." Lexa said it to Lincoln like a reflex from his question, they had a good bond and always share, or in Lexa's case, try to share their feelings and what's going on in their lives.  
  
"What?! You're telling me all this brooding and tears is because of a girl who you haven't even had sex with?! No wait, scratch that, who you haven't even kissed?" Lincoln said teasingly but still actually shocked.  
  
"Alright asshole I get it." Lexa said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I must've entered a different dimension somehow because this is pretty extraordinary."   
  
"That's the right word."  
  
"No but seriously that sucks, you think you can figure it out with whoever this goddess is that tamed the beast?" Lincoln asked softly.   
  
"I don't know." she answered honestly.   
  
"What about us? Think we can figure this out?"   
  
"You're annoying but I need you." Lexa said sticking out her pinkie finger, still looking ahead "You're my brother for life."  
  
"You're my little sister Lexi, for life. I love you and will always do what I have to in order to protect you, even if you hate me for it." Lincoln said circling his pinkie with Lexa's, also looking ahead.  
  
"I could never hate you Lincoln, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too."


	10. First Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of a time jump in this chapter...just warning you

Lexa was screwed. That's all the brunette could comprehend in her head right now the fact that she was without a doubt screwed. Making her way to English she internally scolded herself for binge watching the entire Avatar series all weekend without doing the assignment Mr. Weller, her English teacher, had set for the class two fucking weeks ago. The same assignment that he gave her an extra week to complete because she fed him some bullshit story about her pet cat dying, which he believed and took pity on her.   
  
Half way to class she noticed Raven standing by the lockers with some guy who she knows is called Wick. What kind of name is Wick anyway? She narrowed her eyes at the pair who seemed to be having one hell of a conversation because they couldn't stop laughing and fucking touching each other.   
  
Lexa didn't really know how she felt about seeing them together because that's not what irritates her, what pisses her off is the fact that they haven't spoken in almost a week, and she definitely didn't know how she felt about the conversation she had with Raven a few days ago.  
  
4 days ago:   
  
"Hey Lexa can we talk for a minute?" Raven asked approaching the girl who was on the field playing a friendly game of touch football with Lincoln, Roan and a few of the guys from the actual football team. Raven literally had to wipe away the drool that formed at the corner of her mouth at seeing Lexa in ball shorts and a loose fitting tank top that showed of her toned arms and legs, skin glistening with sweat, she forgot what a great body Lexa had.    
  
Smiling, Lexa grabbed her water bottle from the bleachers and patted the spot next to her for Raven to sit down which she did "Shoot." she said before drinking her water.  
  
"Alright so here goes: I think you should ask Clarke out on a date." Raven blurted out getting straight to the point, causing Lexa to do an unplanned spit take with the water that was in her mouth.  
  
"What?! Why do you say that?" Lexa asked wiping her mouth.   
  
"First of all: that was gross but in a messed up kind of way really awesome and I wish I recorded it." Raven said chuckling, Lexa gave an amused 'really?' look causing Raven to just shrug in response before getting back to the point "Secondly, all you two have been doing for the last 2 months is throwing heart eyes at each other and it's getting old, so do something about it."   
  
"We are not throwing heart eyes at each other, and we're just friends she made that pretty clear." Lexa said looking away from Raven and out on the field. When she noticed Clarke and Oliver sitting on the grass laughing and seemingly having fun, she clenched her jaw she looked back at Raven who spoke.   
  
"What exactly did she say to you? Because she won't tell anyone."   
  
"Detail isn't important and isn't she with that Oliver guy?" Lexa tried to bring up the Oliver situation as nonchalantly as possible but inside her heart was pounding out of her chest awaiting the answer.    
  
"They've went on like two dates but nothings official." Raven clarified.   
  
Lexa's eyes widened "Two whole dates?! Together?? Alone?? You're fucking kidding me?!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Afraid not." Raven said looking at Lexa's reaction carefully "You okay?" she asked when Lexa didn't say anything else.   
  
Lexa nodded she's pretty sure her heart just shattered into a million fucking pieces, she's not even sure how this happened! Things with Clarke were going so good and then it got ruined all because off....her thoughts trailed off, looking up at Raven slowly she narrowed her eyes "What if I asked you on a date?" she said out of nowhere, her eyes widening when she realized what she said, looking to Raven she saw the girl with equally wide eyes.    
  
"No scratch that, why did you kiss me?" Lexa blurted out deciding to go with it and get some fucking answers.    
  
Raves eyes widened obviously not expecting the question "I-I don-"   
  
"Because that's what fucked up Clarke and I, you know that right? That's the reason we haven't went on any dates, but now you're telling me to ask her out? What's up with that?!" she rambled interrupting Raven before she could come out with some bullshit answer.  
  
Raven was just sitting there mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, trying and failing to form a coherent sentence.  
  
Raven sighed closing her eyes for a second before going to explain herself, just then they were interrupted by Octavia who was calling Raven. _Jesus Christ can no one finish a conversation around here!?!_ Lexa screamed in her head frustrated.   
  
"We'll talk later." Raven said standing up.  
  
All Lexa could do was nod.  
  
They never did talk later though and ever since then Lexa's seen Raven with wick nonstop so she was confused out of her mind to say the least. She didn't even know why she had asked Raven that, she surprised herself with that question but pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she approached her class.   
  
Stepping inside she noticed not many kids were in class yet so took that as her opportunity to talk to Mr. Weller "Hi sir."   
  
"Lexa hello, completed the homework?" he asked preparing the papers on his desk for the right class.   
  
Scratching the back of her neck, Lexa swallowed nervously, which the teacher didn't miss, standing up straight he gave Lexa his full attention "Explain." was all he said.   
  
"I am so so sorry, sir. I know I've had three weeks to work on this but I, I uh struggle sometimes, I promise I'll do it over lunch and have it on your desk by the end of the day." Lexa rambled.  
  
Mr. Weller looked around the room before his eyes landed on Lexa again "Why didn't you mention the fact that your dyslexic?" he asked, a confused look appeared on Lexa's face.  
  
"How do you....?" she trailed off.  
  
"There's a little something called student files."   
  
"Right." Lexa said with a sigh.   
  
"Look Lexa, if you're struggling with the work don't be ashamed to ask me for help I'm the teacher that's what I'm here for, or you could even ask your buddy Roan for help he's pretty good in my class." Mr. Weller said being genuine because Lexa had potential she just needed a helping hand.  
  
"I just didn't want you to treat me differently from anyone else in the class because I'm slower, you gave me an extra week to do the work and I took liberties and still didn't do it, that's not down to me being dyslexic that's just down to me being a shitty student." Lexa said taking full responsibility and wanting to be treated like everyone else.  
  
"Alright I expect the work on my desk tomorrow after school, anything you don't understand I'll explain to you at the end of this lesson." he dismissed going back to sorting out the papers on his desk as more students came in the class.  
  
Lexa stood there confused _Wait? That's really it? No detention?! Weird, but awesome!_ Lexa thought as she slowly made her way to her seat a smug smile forming on her face, before she could even sit down though "Oh yeah detention for an hour after school today Miss I-Wanted-To-Be-Treated-Like-Everyone else." Mr. Weller said amusement clear In his voice.  
  
And there it is "Gotcha." Lexa said as she sat down in her seat with an overly dramatic facepalm.    
  


* * *

  
"Hey Lexa." Roan said clicking his fingers in front of the dazed brunette, still being ignored he turned to Anya who was sitting opposite him.   
  
"What's up with her?" he asked taking a bite out of his burger.   
  
Anya, who was spaced out on her phone, didn't answer him either, with an eye roll he reached over and snatched the phone out of unexpected girls grasp, jumping into action Anya threw herself dramatically over the table trying to get her phone back. Roan just put it in the hand furthest away from her so she couldn't reach taking a look at the screen he burst out laughing.  
  
"Are you...are you texting....Bellamy Blake?" he asked amused snorting when Anya growled at him grabbing her phone and sitting back in her seat.   
  
"Wait, it sounded like you said my best friend, Anya, is texting the dude who hates my guts, Bellamy Blake, and that's just preposterous." Lexa stated finally looking away from Clarke who caught her attention because well it was Clarke and she just looked so beautiful and radiant sitting down literally doing nothing but eating but for some reason Lexa couldn't look away; and joined in the conversation  
  
"Ooo preposterous huh? Look at you." Lincoln said arriving at the table and giving Lexa an encouraging pat on the back before sitting down, Lexa blushed grumbling something under her breath about 'it just being a word and them not having to baby her' which everyone ignored in favor of praising her for actually trying to have a wider range of vocabulary when she speaks they made it a duty to always give her credit even for the little things because it helped encourage her to do better, even though she'd never admit it.  
  
"Alright alright that's enough, back to the matter at hand, Anya over here was texting Bellamy but that's not the worst thing oh no, she was smiling..." Roan said like he just dropped a huge bombshell.  
  
Lincoln and Lexa both gasped dramatically causing Anya to roll her eyes at her immature friends.  
  
"Stop guys he's really not that bad." she said shrugging.   
  
Lexa furrowed her eyebrows at that making a face that says 'what the fuck' "Not that bad? Have you forgotten that he hates my guts?"  
  
"He doesn't hate you, he just didn't like the idea of not being the center of attention anymore." Anya defended eating her apple pie.   
  
"Yes he does hate me. What if he's using you just to get to me? What then?" Lexa argued the conversation quickly turning from light hearted banter into something more serious.  
  
"Lexa, stop being ridiculous not everything's about you." Anya said waving the girl off "Besides I can take care of myself."   
  
"How did you even hide that from us; from me?! For almost two freaking months!"   
  
Anya shrugged "You've all been busy, you" she pointed at Lexa "Have been pining over Clarke, and you" she pointed at Lincoln "have been pining over Octavia, you" she looked to Roan "well I'm sure you've been pining over somebody with ass and tits." she exclaimed rolling her eyes when Roan nodded repeatedly agreeing with her.    
  
"So what then...you like him?" Lexa asked narrowing her eyes a little at Bellamy who was sitting at a table with Clarke, Octavia and some other people before focusing back on Anya who was smiling to herself.  
  
"Yeah a little, he's a good guy, and we've been on 3 dates now so you guys have to get used to us." Anya said looking anywhere but at the three people who's wide eyes she could feel on her skin.  
  
"We all heard three dates right?" Roan said looking at the siblings who where still looking at Anya in shock, they nodded slowly in sync.   
  
"Just checking." Roan said looking back at Anya "So things are getting serious?"    
  
"Yeah you could say that." she said shrugging.   
  
"Why the hell is everyone going on multiple dates without my knowledge?! Especially when it makes me really really...sad! And frustrated and...unworthy..." Lexa trailed off quietly staring at Clarke like she was the only person in the entire room, looking back at everyone at the table she saw them all staring at her confused.   
  
She rolled her eyes "Nevermind." she muttered.  
  
"Yeahhhh..." Roan said looking at Lexa like she was an alien.    
  
"I just want you guys and him to get along. You'll get to know him better this weekend because we're all going bowling with him and his gang over there." Anya said addressing all of them but looking at Lexa in a tone that left no room for arguments.  
  
They all nodded, albeit reluctantly, but still.  
  
"K I'll catch you guys later." Lexa said suddenly getting up and grabbing her bag, when she saw Bellamy getting up from his seat.  
  
A chorus of 'yeah yeah' and 'whatever' was her response, making her way over to Bellamy she took her phone out and pretended to be engrossed in it, causing Bellamy who wasn't looking and herself to collide, he fell on the floor but she kept her balance.   
  
"Hey! watch where your fuc- Oh it's you" Bellamy said from the floor where he had fallen, he eyed Lexa skeptical at first but once it hit him what was going on he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bell you okay?" Octavia asked between laughter.  
  
"He's fine." Lexa answered for him "Here let me help you up." Lexa offered him an arm which he took with caution once she pulled him up she whispered in his ear dangerously close.  
  
"If you hurt my sister I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat until you choke on them and die a slow and painful death." she referred to Anya as her sister so Bellamy knew how much she meant to her and understood she was dead serious.  
  
With a smile on her face she stepped away from him patting his chest "See you this weekend Bell." before she was out of ear shot she threw in a "Hey Clarke" who smiled still eating her food "Hey Lexa" Clarke replied winking playfully at the brunette who was staring at her as she walked away.   
  
"What was that about?" Clarke asked Bellamy tearing her eyes away from Lexa's retreating figure.   
  
"Nothing." was all Bellamy said, straightening out his clothes before getting pulled away in to conversation by some guy she recognized from the basketball team.    
  
Clarke shrugged letting her thoughts drift back to Lexa, they've been on a weird 'Hi' and 'Bye' relationship for the last couple of months, nothing was really said about their conversation to each other, they silently decided to avoid that, and Clarke been seeing a lot of Oliver lately discovering that's he's a really sweet genuine person. There's been a few make out sessions with the British boy here and there but nothing official thing between them at the moment they're just hanging out and having a little fun. She's not even sure if she wants it to go anywhere further.  
  
The reason for that, she won't deny, is because of Lexa, she noticed her and Raven's lack of progress in the romantic relationship sense and can't help but think that maybe she made a mistake and there was nothing that serious between the two; but when she starts thinking like that she gets mad at herself because if that's the case she never had to end things with Lexa before it even started, they could've been going up to their 4th date by now and on their way to talking labels but nooooo Clarke had to open her fucking mouth and back out instead of having faith in her and Lexa's growing relationship for fucks sakes.   
  
And things with raven are actually back to normal now Clarke and Octavia had gone to the hospital where they saw Raven with her mom, instantly everything else was forgotten and they came together again so Raven had all the shoulders she needed to cry on, of course her moms out of the hospital and doing much better now but they all can't help but think it's only a matter of time before she's back in there.  
  
When things calmed down Raven had apologized to Clarke for randomly kissing Lexa, Clarke tried her best to be impassive and told Raven it was fine and that Lexa was just a crush that she's totally over now, she also told Raven whatever she wanted to do with Lexa she could do it and it wouldn't bother her.  
  
Of course she was lying but she was trying to do the right thing and be the bigger person! Although she wondered sometimes why the right thing to her never seemed to be what she wanted and what made her happy.    
  
Suddenly she saw Lexa coming back towards her like she just made a life or death decision.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked when Lexa stopped in front of the table she sat at with Octavia and the rest of her friends.   
  
Lexa paced back and forth in front of the table "What's wrong?!" she exclaimed "The better question is what's right?! Because right now nothing seems right, like at all!"   
  
Clarke looked around before her eyes settled back on the brunette "Lexa you have to elaborate further, I don't get what you're trying to say." she spoke calmly ignoring everyones strange looks from around them.  
  
Lexa furrowed her brows "I'm talking about Oliver! You're with him like every second and it makes me feel...bad things inside, I don't like to see you together. Why are you always together? You tell me Clarke go ahead... Please."  
  
"Lexa-" Clarke started but was interrupted by none other than Oliver who rest his hands on Clarke's shoulder glaring at Lexa.   
  
"What's going on?" he asked smiling down at Clarke causing Lexa to narrow her eyes.   
  
"I feel very very bad things." Lexa gritted out looking at Clarke before walking away.   
  
Clarke was left sitting there with her mouth wide open.  
  


* * *

  
Lexa groaned in ecstatic relief when she was dismissed from detention after an hour, who even still has detention? 

Making her way out of the building and too the parking lot she noticed Oliver getting his bicycle from the rack, he looked like he just came from gym or something because he was sweaty with work out gear on, Lexa couldn't help but think he looks way bigger now than when he's wearing some dorky shirt that hides his muscular physique.  
  
Shaking her head she turned away from him and made her way to her car when she heard someone call her name.   
  
"Oi, Lexa!" Oliver said as he left his bike and jogged towards her.   
  
Lexa groaned internally because what the fuck did he want? She really just wanted to go home and finish the English assignment that she had started in detention so she'd have it done by tomorrow. Turning around she saw that Oliver finally caught up to her "What?" she said in a whiny tone.   
  
"You know Clarke and I are dating right?" he said getting straight to the point.   
  
Lexa furrowed her brows "She your girlfriend?" she asked amusement in her voice which Oliver didn't like because he clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at her.   
  
"No, but-"   
  
"It's been two months, I bet you she changes the subject when you bring up labels?" she asked interrupting him.    
  
Lexa knew she had him there because his face fell completely and he looked like he was about to spontaneously combust. _Checkmate._    
  
"What do you want?" she asked with a smirk.   
  
"For you to stay the fuck away from Clarke." he snarled aggressively taking a step forward.   
  
"Never gonna happen unless she tells me too. Anything else? No? Great see ya." Lexa said the smirk never leaving her face.  
  
She could tell Oliver was starting to get really angry because she wasn't taking him serious. Yeah he was a big guy, looked pretty strong, but she wasn't scared; if anything the fact that he could lash out and hit her only amused her further because her uncle's wife, Angel, always told her if you use your words to fight someone and they lash out physically then what you've said is the truth and the truth hurts.  
  
"Lexa, my patience is extremely thin with you right now, don't push me because I will break you physically or mentally I will snap you in half like a bloody twig, so keep fooling around with me!" Oliver growled the warning loud and clear for Lexa to hear.  
  
Lexa laughed. Just straight up laughed in his face. "Look I'm tired, I got shit to do so bye." she was about to walk off when he grabbed her roughly by the arm halting her movements.  
  
"Do you not get what I'm saying?" he growled in her face "I really shouldn't be mad you though should I? I heard you were a bit slow in your fucking head." he laughed bitterly.  
  
Lexa pulled her hand away and took deep calming breaths before addressing him again a mocking smile plastered on her face "You're a delusional prick and I'm going home."   
  
Just when she was about to leave again she felt a fist connect with her stomach so fast she didn't see it coming and so hard it knocked the wind out of her causing her to fall to the floor gasping for breath and clutching her torso in pain.   
  
"You see Lexa, I hate arrogant bitches and you, well, you're an arrogant bitch!" he spat as he crouched down so he was eye level with a still groaning Lexa "Stay away from Clarke or next time you'll end up in the hospital kid." with a squeeze to her shoulder he got up and went back to his bicycle jumping on it and peddling off as if nothing happened leaving Lexa on the ground.  
  
Lexa stayed on the floor for about five more minuets just breathing in and out , she didn't retaliate because he means something to Clarke and the last thing she wanted was for Clarke to be mad at her again because she broke this asshole in half. _At least it wasn't my face_ she thought.    
  
Getting up she's still clutched onto her stomach, hissing when she put pressure on where he had hit her "That's gonna bruise." she muttered to herself slowly making her way to her car.


	11. Behind Closed Doors

Anya was sitting in the library at school looking through a biology book she was recommended by her teacher to help her study when someone sat down with a huff in the seat next to her. Looking over she saw that it was a sweaty Bellamy still in his gym clothes most likely coming from lunchtime basketball practice. He looked exhausted.  
  
"Hey," she greeted him with a sympathetic smile "rough practice?"   
  
With another dramatic huff he answered "Yeah the captain is the biggest douche bag I've ever met."   
  
"I don't know..." Anya started with a mischievous smirk gracing her lips, wrapping her arms around Bellamy's shoulders as he leaned into her embrace resting his head on her chest with his arms circling her waist "I kind of like him."   
  
"Oh yeah?" he chuckled looking up at her.  
  
"Mmhm."   
  
"You're right, who are we kidding he's a pretty awesome dude." Bellamy joked laughing when Anya rolled her eyes.   
  
"Conceited much?"   
  
"Very much yeah." He answered getting more comfortable in Anya's embrace "You know, I'd be weary of this public display of affection if your friends didn't already know about us." He said without giving it to much thought.  
  
Anya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "How do you know they know?" when she didn't get a response she looked down at Bellamy and smiled when she saw he was dozing off, but she needed answers right now so pinched his arm causing him to startle awake with a cute pout as he rubbed his arm causing Anya to laugh, leaning over she gave him a chaste kiss before asking him the question again.  
  
"I ran into Lexa yesterday in the cafeteria and she threatened to rip my balls off and shove them down my throat if I hurt you...no big deal." he said the last part sarcastically, sitting up he saw Anya's eyes widen, then her face flush with embarrassment before it turned into anger  
  
"I am so gonna kill that girl." she said with a groan "Sorry about that, she can be obnoxiously protective when it comes to me dating someone." Anya informed him.   
  
He only shrugged in response "It's cool, I can deal with a few empty threats from Woods."   
  
Anya chuckled "If you say so." just then the bell rang "Come on," Anya said pulling up a groaning Bellamy "time for class."   
  
"I hate class." he said with a pout as he gave in and allowed Anya to pull him up.   
  
"Don't we all?"  
  
As they walked to the exit of the library hand in hand they heard a loud scoff from behind them, turning around they saw Roan, Lincoln, and Octavia.   
  
"This" Roan gestured towards their joined hands "is fucking weird." Octavia and Lincoln nodded in agreement.   
  
Bellamy rolled his eyes and looked to Anya who only shrugged seeing he was on his own when it came to giving all the people that frowned upon their relationship a piece of his mind he let go of Anya's hand and crossed his arms over his chest giving Roan, Octavia, and Lincoln his best scowl, they just looked at him with blank facial expressions in return.  
  
"You're my sister O you should be happy for me regardless. And you two-" he poked Roan in the chest causing the muscular boy to look down at where Bellamy poked him and back up to Bellamy with a raised eyebrow; Bellamy then poked Lincoln in the chest causing him to giggle a little, Octavia looked at him in amusement "What?" he said "It tickles." Bellamy rolled his eyes for what felt like the billionth time that day before he continued.   
  
"-you're her best friends you should be supportive." he scolded taking Anya's hand again who was smiling at him in approval.

"You handled that well." she said giving him a peck on the cheek ignoring the fake gagging sounds coming from the three behind them as they all walked to class.   
  
"Hey Blake, what about Lexa? You just so happened to start dating her bestfriend after you declared your burning hatred for her?" Lincoln commented putting his hands up in surrender when Anya glared at him "I'm just sayin.'"   
  
"It is a little sketchy." Octavia intervened "Sorry bell."   
  
"That has nothing to do with Anya and I dating, I'll make things up with Lexa, don't you worry about that."   
  


* * *

  
Making her way to the girls locker room after gym Clarke took her phone out checking her messages smiling when she saw one from Oliver.  
  
 _ **Ollypop: Hey American girl, meet me in the parking lot after your last class, I was thinking maybe you could show me the best bakery in town ;-)**_    
  
Sending a quick reply she hurried to the locker room so she could get changed and go meet Oliver. Things were going strong with him at the moment but she was still torn on if she wanted it to go further or not, deciding to just live in the moment and deal with things as she went along, Clarke shook her head and entered the changing room.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lexa sitting on the bench taking her shoes off while some girl stood talking to her _Probably another bed mate_ she thought with an eye roll. It was shit like this that made her glad she called things off with Lexa because clearly the girl only had one thing on her mind and it sure as hell wasn't a committed relationship, seeing as she couldn't even get things with Raven up and running.  
  
Walking further in she went to her locker and took her clothes out, not noticing Lexa's eyes on her the moment she entered.   
  
"Miss Sophisticated," Lexa said teasingly, the smile on her face getting wider when she saw the exasperation in Clarke's face at the nickname "what's up?"   
  
"At the moment, your dick." Clarke deadpanned still gathering her stuff to change into.  
  
Lexa's eyes widened comically as her head snapped down to look at what Clarke was taking about frowning when she saw she didn't in fact have a hard on, looking back up at Clarke her frown deepened when she saw the blonde girl laughing.  
  
"Pop a Boner so much you don't know a lie from the truth?" Clarke asked still chuckling.  
  
"You suck, Griffin!" Lexa shouted after Clarke who walked into one of the cubicles still laughing.  
  
"You wish." the laughing girl sassed back.  
  
With a smile on her face Lexa went back to changing, totally forgetting the girl who was trying to talk to her before because she wasn't in the slightest interested. After about 5 minutes the girls that occupied the changing room had left leaving only Lexa who only had her shirt to put on but stopped when she noticed the big bruise Oliver left on her torso, wincing when she flexed because the skin there was still very much tender "I can't believe that guy." she whispered to herself as she continued to examine the damage not noticing when Clarke came back into the changing rooms dressed in her regular clothes.  
  
"Oh my God, Lexa!" Clarke gasped as she put her bag on the bench and hurried to Lexa turning her around so she could get a better look at the nasty bruise, trying her hardest to look at just the bruise and not Lexa's defined six pack.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?!" Clarke asked looking up at Lexa with fire in her eyes, who swallowed nervously.   
  
"N-nothing I, uh, walked into a table." she stuttered out grimacing when she saw Clarke's face _Really Lexa?! Dumbass exscuse!_    
  
"Wow. Is that really the best you could come up with Lexa? Have you been fighting?" she asked narrowing Her eyes when Lexa didn't answer she eased up a little "Come on, I'm not your mom you can tell me."   
  
"Could've fooled me." Lexa muttered to hersel.f   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Nothing." Lexa shot out quickly because although she'd never admit it out loud this fiery blonde scared the shit out of her.   
  
"Yeah nothing. Now spill."   
  
With a sigh Lexa put her hands on her hips looking at Clarke "It was your boyfriend." she grumbled when Clarke's face changed from anger and concern to confusion she clarified "Oliver."   
  
Clarke's eyebrows shot up.  _Oliver?_ She took a minute to let what lexa said sink in.  
  
"First of all he's not my boyfriend, but you might wanna be careful there, someone would think you're jealous."   
  
Lexa scoffed "Me? Jealous? Don't flatter yourself Clarke, plus we're friends according to you right? So why would I be jealous of my friend?" Lexa lied through her teeth, she was beyond jealous but should she let Clarke see that? No because Clarke rejected and now she's dating someone. _Fuck my life!_ With a sigh Lexa spoke again "Of course I'm jealous.... But like you insisted we're just friends." she admitted in a quiet voice that was barely audible looking anywhere but at the pair of blue eyes that she found herself drowning in.    
  
Taken aback Clarke replied with regret in her tone "Lexa you know why-"  
  
"Whatever." Lexa said interrupting her.   
  
Clarke's sighed giving up on having that conversation with lexa for now "What happened between you two?"  
  
"He saw me in the parking lot yesterday and thought it was the perfect time to warn me to stay away from you because you two are dating now apparently, I was being a smart ass he didn't like it so he punched me oh-so-graciously in the stomach." Lexa explained catching the contemplative look on Clarke's face "I didn't do anything back, partly because I was lying on the floor winded and the other half because I'm a good girl who wants to stay on the strait and narrow. No fights."   
  
Clarke couldn't help but smile at the last part "Lexa I'm so sorry he hit you, I swear I won't let this slide. Did you put ice on it at all?" when Lexa shook her head no Clarke hurried to get an ice pack from first aid, coming back she gently placed in on the bruise apologizing when Lexa winced in pain "Hold it there." she instructed.   
  
"You don't need to look so stressed, Griffin." Lexa started holding the ice to her bruise like Clarke said.  
  
"I'm not stressed, I'm pissed, what the hell gives him the right?!" she snapped running a hand through her hair.   
  
"He cares about you." Lexa shrugged indifferently "Either that or he's a psychopath."   
  
Clarke narrowed her eyes at Lexa's nonchalance about the whole situation "You seem really calm for someone who got socked in the stomach."   
  
Lexa shrugged "I can take a hit, Griffin. Besides it's not affecting me, football try outs are next week I'll be fine by then." she said putting the ice down so she could put her plain black t-shirt on.  
  
Clarke raised her eyebrows "So you go from fighting all the time to trying not to fight at all? What's the deal?" she sat down on the bench beside Lexa.   
  
"I don't know." Lexa said glancing at Clarke.   
  
"Come on, Lex, talk to me." Clarke encouraged putting a hand on Lexa's knee reassuringly.  
  
Lexa stared down at Clarke's hand on her knee taking a minute before she sighed and answered because something about Clarke Griffin made her willing to open up and share what was on her mind without a second thought "I was thinking and realized that if my mom was to ever for some strange reason find my dad and I and come back, I don't wanna give her a reason to be glad she left." she paused for a minute to take a breath "I wanna do good, you know? Be good so that she feels like shit for leaving and regrets walking out on something good, something she could be proud of." Lexa finished talking and started taping her feet looking anywhere but at Clarke who's eyes she could feel on the side of her face.  
  
Then suddenly soft lips kissed her cheecks and she froze at first; surprised, then closed her eyes and sighed content with where she was and who she was with right now. Clarke's lips felt amazing and caused butterflies to roam free in her stomach and her face to flush.  
  
Clarke pulled back whispering in Lexa's ear "She'd be crazy not to be proud of the amazing young lady you've become and all that matters is that you're trying." With that Clarke got up and grabbed her bag from the bench making her way out of the locker room "And Lexa?" she stopped by the door and turned to face Lexa once more "Thank you for trusting me with your thoughts, I just want you to know that it's safe in my head." and with one last smile she left.  
  
Lexa couldn't stop smiling. Like literally it was impossible she really wanted to just stop smiling because of Clarke fucking Griffin but couldn't, her face was actually starting to hurt.  
  
Gathering her stuff Lexa also left the changing rooms with an extra hop to her step that Clarke Griffin always seemed to put there.  
  


* * *

  
Clarke made her way out of school still fuming inside, she couldn't believe Oliver actually thought he had the right to dictate who she does and doesn't talk to, and then to confront them to stay away from her!? The nerve.   
  
Spotting Oliver sitting on the curb beside his bike Clarke stormed up to him, he looked up smiling about to talk when suddenly a hand connected with his right cheek so hard his face turned to the side. Clarke shook her hand feeling it sting from the power of her slap smiling when she saw his cheek instantly turning red.   
  
"What is wrong with you?!" he growled hovering over her.  
  
Instead of answering Clarke slapped him again this time on the left cheek the same feeling in her hand and redness on his cheek.  
  
"Are you fuc-"  
  
Another slap.   
  
"Clarke I swear to go-"  
  
She slapped him again.  
  
He was breathing so hard Clarke thought he was going to start hyperventilating, it was clear to see he was absolutely raging but trying to keep a steady head.    
  
"What? I thought since you go around hitting people you could obviously take a hit yourself." Clarke said folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Please stop hitting me." he said in a low voice still trying to keep his anger in check "Now can you just tell me what I did that was so wrong you had to come over here and smack the shit out of me?"  
  
Clarke raised both her eyebrows letting out a dry chuckle "So you're really gonna stand there and play dumb Oliver?"   
  
He threw his hands up in exasperation "Exscuse me for being confused we were fine at lunch and I haven't seen you since!" he exclaimed.   
  
Clarke rolled her eyes "You hit Lexa! But I think that was after you thought it was okay to threaten her into staying away from me!" she poked his chest hard.   
  
His eyes widened in suprise and fear but he kept his ground "Clarke obviously she upsets you, I see the way you look at her! So I thought I'd help you." he argued making a move to circle his arms around Clarke's waist but she stopped him by slapping his hands away and stepping back, he rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well that's what you get for thinking." she spat running her hands through her hair something she does a lot when she's frustrated.   
  
"I'm sorry." he said stepping closer to Clarke again this time she didn't move back.   
  
"I don't give a shit if you're sorry or not just do not ever think you have the right dictate who I speak to." she warned.   
  
"So when do I have the right? Because we've been on a few dates-"  
  
"Two dates." she corrected.  
  
"Two is a few." he said narrowing his eyes.   
  
"Not in my book." the blonde fired back.  
  
"Okay...we've been on two dates now and we made out from time to time so when is your business my business?"    
  
"We're taking things slow and don't change the subject! Don't ever put your hands on her again." Clarke said with a burning fury in her eyes.  
  
"Look I didn't know she was so tender I thought she could take a hit with her trying out for the football team and everything, I guess not, I'll apologize for hurting the little fairy. Is that good enough?" he asked taking another chance and circling his arms around Clarke's waist who didn't decline his touch this time but instead welcomed it circling her hands around the back of his neck.  
  
"Yes please apologize and don't do anything like that again okay? It makes you look like the bad guy."   
  
He nodded leaning in to catcher Clarke's lips, she kissed him back hesitant at first. She couldn't help but wish his lips were someone else's.   
  


* * *

  
Walking to the school exit Lexa noticed Raven and fucking Wick standing by the lockers, deciding she's had enough of Raven pretending she doesn't exist to spend time with that guy she made her way over to them trying to look cool but straight up looking like a mom who's about to scold their child for misbehaving "Raven!" Lexa shouted enthusiastically throwing her hands up in the air pretending to be surprised "What are the odds I'm seeing you here right now?!"   
  
The Latina, who was baffled beyond compare at this point, furrowed her brows questioningly "Um this is where the school exit is, and it's the end of school..." Raven trailed off.  
  
"Point?" Lexa asked making a face as if to say 'what the fuck'.  
  
Wick thought this was his cue to enter the conversation "I think her point is that it's actually really not that supris-"   
  
"No one asked you Wack" Lexa interrupted rudely looking him up and down sussing him out "Is that your name Wack? That's a pretty fucking stupid name." she joked "Wack Wack, are you from a family of ducks or what?" she teased making duck noises satisfied with her joke she turned to Raven laughing throwing her hand up for a high five when Raven just glared at her in return she instantly stopped laughing and turned back to the boy who she very much knew was called Wick.  
  
"My names actually Wick, not Wack." he corrected getting annoyed   
  
"But I like Wack."  
  
"I don't really care what you like that's not my name!" he growled snapping at Lexa's annoying behavior.   
  
Lexa looked around putting a hand on her heart feigning shock and hurt from his little outburst about his name "Jeez sor-ry."   
  
Wick smiled at that calming down a little "It's cool. So we were discussing a new project we had in science an-"   
  
"Anywayy Wack I gotta grab Raven and go" Lexa said cutting him off, hastily picking Raven up and throwing her over her shoulders, Raven screamed in surprise but then burst out laughing as Lexa ran away from a seething looking Wick.  
  
When they were far enough away Lexa gently put Raven back on the ground who was still laughing uncontrollably "You my friend, are the biggest asshole in the world." she chocked out in-between laughter   
  
Lexa shrugged indifferently also chuckling "Eh, you dig it so I don't really mind."   
  
"That I do." Raven said wiping the tears that fell from her eyes with all the laughing.   
  
They started subconsciously walking to Lexa's car "So I haven't spoken to you in a while, how's everything going? Your mom alright?"  
  
"Yep she's doing better, misses you though" Raven said smiling at the memory of how her mom whined saying that 'Lexa's lanky ass needed to visit more'. During the last couple of months-bar these past few days-Lexa has been over at Raven's house 24/7 either to simply chill or help out around the house (her choice) during that time Lexa and Raven's mom, Isabella, have bonded a great deal; even without Raven present they get along like a house on fire.    
  
"Oh my, Homie Reyes the original! I miss her, come on I'll take you home and chill for a bit..... if that's okay with you of course?" Lexa asked wearily smiling when the other brunette snorted.  
  
"Who am I to keep you and your other half separated?" she joked chuckling "You're always welcome at my place Lexa, don't you ever forget that." she assured squeezing Lexa's cheeks.  
  
Lexa looked to the floor before looking back up at Raven "I was thinking maybe we could have that talk?" just then Lexa noticed something from across the parking lot, it was Clarke and Oliver kissing. She had to school her features so to anyone with eyes she wouldn't look like she was about to bawl her eyes out over a girl who simply doesn't want her.   
  
She was so baffled though because Clarke said she liked her too she reciprocated her feelings and nothings happening between herself and Raven so why is Clarke kissing someone else, dating someone else! Why is Clarke with someone else period?   
  
She slumped her shoulders in defeat she had no idea what to do now, does she do what Clarke told her to do and figure out her feelings for Raven and what she wants? Eventhough she thinks she already knows exactly what she wants and what Raven really feels. With a sigh she looked away from the heartbreaking sight turning to Raven again who seemed to have spotted what caught her attention   
  
"That talk sounds like a really good idea" Raven said shaking her head in exasperation   
  


* * *

  
Lincoln and Roan were at Lincoln's house in the kitchen preparing popcorn and drinks for the unplanned movie night that Octavia and Anya thought was a good idea. Obviously it was an absolute terrible idea! Because everyone is going to be here!   
  
Everyone meaning Clarke and Oliver who were coming in an hour, Lexa and Raven who were held up having some deep conversation that Raven said was important, Anya and fucking Bellamy too! But that one did have a perk for Lincoln because his sister Octavia would also be coming and he thought why not take a shot and ask her out tonight.   
  
Roan grunted, annoyed as another batch of popcorn he attempted to make came out burnt; next to him, Lincoln rolled his eyes chuckling patting the frowning boy's back as he glared at him.  
  
"This isn't funny dude, I mean why do we even have to make this crap?" he complained gesturing to the ruined popcorn in front of them "You do know we can literally get it from the store made and ready for us to munch on?!" he exclaimed, just then the bell rang.   
  
Lincoln looked to Roan shrugging "Yeah well what's the fun in that?" he said before going to open the door reveling Anya, Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke, Oliver, Jasper, Harper, and Monty. "Hey guys! You all came together awesome." he said looking to everyone with a wide smile.   
  
Anya rolled her eyes "Yeah whoopiddido!" she said sarcastically.

Oliver snorted causing everyone to look at him "What?" he said shrugging.  
  
"You gonna let us in anytime soon big guy?" Jasper said wincing when Monty elbowed him.  
  
"It's his house he'll let us in when he's good and ready too." monty scolded his friend.   
  
"Alright did you need to hit me? Jhezz" Jasper whined rubbing his arm were Monty elbowed him.   
  
"No no come inside sorry." Lincoln said stepping to the side so everyone could come in, they did and he ushered them to the living room where they all moved around trying to find a seat and get comfortable, he looked over at Octavia smiling.   
  
"Hey Octavia." he said waving slightly clearly nervous.   
  
"Hey." she answers blushing.   
  
Bellamy narrowed his eyes at the pair causing Clarke who noticed him, to laugh "Your face is looking a little sour there." she teased.   
  
"That's my sister." was all Bellamy said as if it explained everything and was obvious.  
  
Clarke shook her head "And that was his sister who's face you got in the first time you met them."   
  
"That's different." he glared at Clarke.   
  
"It's not." Clarke said chuckling when Oliver approached her.  
  
"Hey you're not gonna tell anyone right? You know about the Lexa fiasco?" he asked whispering so only the blonde could hear him.   
  
Clarke sighed "I should-but I don't want anymore conflict between anyone, so just apologize as soon as you see her Oliver and make sure it doesn't happen again." Clarke told him sternly.  
  
He put his hands up "It won't ever happen again Clarke, I'm truly sorry I didn't think my actions through properly."   
  
Clarke only nodded not sure if Oliver was being sincere or not.  
  
As everyone found a seat to sit on, Jasper, Monty, Harper, and Roan sitting on the floor; Octavia, Clarke, Lincoln, and Oliver settled on the long sofa; while Bellamy sat on the single recliner with Anya on his lap.   
  
"So we're waiting for Lexa and Raven" monty announced to the group as he went through the different films that were stacked up in a pile beside the average sized TV,   
  
"Don't you guys have Netflix?" Jasper asked whining when Bellamy threw a pillow at him.   
  
Lincoln clenched his jaw "No we don't, problem?" he asked.  
  
Jasper held his hands up "No problem here man, I was just asking."    
  
Lincoln glanced at Roan who he felt boring a whole into the side of his head, "You good?" Roan asked, Lincoln only nodded looking to Anya who was also looking at him, he nodded to her too a little smile appearing on his lips. They were his best friends and he was appreciative of them, so was Lexa whether she wanted to admit it or not.    
  
"Where are your parents?" Jasper asked Lincoln.   
  
"You're just full of questions aren't you maggot?" Roan snapped.   
  
"Hey," Monty pipped up "no name calling."  
  
"The rents are working late." was all Lincoln said before getting up to grab a drink.   
  
"Okay..." Jasper said, Roan glaring at him    
  
"So," Clarke said clearing her throat getting everyones attention "are-um-Lexa and Raven coming together or...?" she trailed off trying to ask the question as nonchalant as possible.  
  
"Does anyone even know where they are?" Bellamy asked confused   
  
"Yeah Raven said they were having a chat, apparently it was really important, so I guess they'll be here together when they're done." Roan answered, everyone's questions shrugging while sipping on his beer from his spot on the floor.   
  
"A chat, huh..." Clarke mumbled to herself but Octavia heard turning to the blonde, she could practically hear all the gears turning in her head, giving her a sympathetic smile addressed to her while everyone else was distracted    
  
"I'm sure it's nothing, Princess." the dark haired girl tried to reassure her friend.   
  
"Either way I don't care." Clarke knew those words were a big lie. She wondered what they were talking about, and deep down wished that when they arrived nothing has happened between the two and that Lexa could actually look her in the eyes this time and tell her that she is the only girl she's interested in.   
  
But wishes rarely come true in this town. 


	12. Open and Honest

As Lexa wondered into the living room to check on Raven's mom she saw her fast asleep on the couch with the blanket on the floor, smiling she walked over and turned off the TV, setting the remote on the coffee table. As she picked up the comforter a medication bottle fell out and onto the floor, she furrowed her eyes brows squatting to pick it up she examined it noting that there were very few pills left in the bottle.  
  
"Ambien." she whispered to herself after reading the bottle, she's familiar with the sleeping pill as her uncle used to take it for his insomnia but got addicted to it so the prescription was cancelled and he had to go into rehab. Looking over at Raven's mom who was still sound asleep she sighed "What are you doing, Isabella?" she whispered moving a stray hair out of the sleeping woman's face, getting up she put the blanket back over Isabella.  
  
"Lexa." she heard Raven say from behind her quickly hiding the bottle in her pocket she turned to Raven smiling.   
  
"What are you doing?" Raven asked suspicious of Lexa's weird behavior all of a sudden.  
  
"Nothing your mom just left the TV on," she pointed to the remote "I turned it off."   
  
Raven narrowed her eyes "Okay...you ready to talk so we can get out of here?"   
  
"Yeah, let's do it" Lexa said following Raven to the kitchen where they could both still keep an eye on Raven's mom. "Uh Raven?" Lexa asked taking a seat at the little table, Raven sitting on the chair opposite her.   
  
"Yeah?" Raven answered.  
  
"Does your mom take any sleeping meds?" she asked trying to make it sound like a normal question just put of curiosity.   
  
The other brunette furrowed her brows "Yes, she does, why?"   
  
"Just asking," Lexa shrugged "when did she get a refill?" Lexa asked another question.   
  
"What's with the interrogation dude?"   
  
"I'm just curious."   
  
"Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"   
  
"Don't you know satisfaction brought it back?" Lexa fired back.  
  
Raven huffed "Like 4 days ago."   
  
Lexa nodded slowly "So the bottle shouldn't be half empty by now right?"   
  
"Is my moms bottle half empty? Lexa what the hell are you getting at?" Raven snapped starting to get worried.   
  
Lexa quickly back tracked deciding to talk to Isabella about it before telling Raven anything to worry her "No calm down it's a friend of my dad I was asking for, he takes the same meds."   
  
At that Raven visibly relaxed "Oh okay sorry, I just don't need anymore stress with my mom you know?"   
  
"I know." Lexa said smiling weakly "So uh let's talk." she said changing the subject.   
  
"Yep, where should we start because I-"  
  
"Kiss me." Lexa blurted out interrupting Raven who's eyes widened, however, Lexa remained calm this time, she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Oh wow you seriously need to stop blurting out stuff like that." Raven said chuckling nervously.  
  
"Are you gonna kiss me?"   
  
"No I'm not going to kiss you Lexa, what the fuck?" Raven answered confused.   
  
"Why not? You did it before when I didn't ask you too, hell when I didn't even see it coming!" Lexa argued.   
  
"Because-because Clarke-" Raven started but was interrupted once again by Lexa.   
  
"No, forget about Clarke for a minute, why don't you as, Raven Reyes, not want to kiss me?"   
  
"Clarke's-"   
  
"Raven!" Lexa snapped "There's no point in this talk if we're not gonna be open and honest." she said more calm this time. "Look I think that you're one hell of a human being and I have strong feelings for you but not feelings like that."   
  
Raven opened her mouth to talk but was stopped when Lexa raised her hand "Please hear me out, I was confused okay so so confused that I fucked everything up with Clarke, the girl I had actual romantic feelings for! But because of this-" she gestured between herself and Raven "she didn't want me, she told me to figure out what the hell is between us, but you and I both know that there is nothing but a strong platonic bond here but your actions don't add up as well as mine didn't. I also know that you're way too smart to be that confused, so what's really going on here Raven?" Lexa stared intently at Raven once she was done talking waiting for her answer but she didn't push this time she just waited.    
  
"Fine." Raven huffed "Fine, you want me to be open and honest? I'll be open and honest, she looked to damn happy with you! Is that a good enough reason why selfish, bitchy Raven Reyes kissed you? Because once again the Princess got what she wanted stepping over me in the fucking process, just like Finn!"   
  
Lexa furrowed her brows "You sound way too bitter to be talking about your best friend Raven."  
  
"Bitter huh? Did she ever tell you about the Finn situation?"  
  
"Not in detail, no."   
  
"Well Finn and I were dating first, I knew him when I was just a kid and my bitch ass dad had left. He was my support system, that one singular dude was my rock." she took a breath before continuing "He just became my boyfriend, my brother, my best friend and my guardian angel all rolled into one."  
  
Lexa smiled to herself softly "I had an angel too." she whispered but Raven still heard.   
  
"You don't have that angel now do you?" Raven asked softly, Lexa shook her head no, "So you know what it feels like when that angel gets taken away from you right?"   
  
Lexa rubbed her eyes wiping away the tears before they fell "Yes I do, but this sounds like something you really should've spoken to Clarke about considering she's your best friend."  
  
Raven shook her head "It wasn't that easy...finding out that he was cheating on me with her regardless of if she knew or not, it hurt. Bad. But finding out that he was still trying to get her back after we both dumped his ass fucking killed me, and I know you can sit there and think 'Yeah well that's not Clarke's fault' but it still stings okay? And it's going to leave you a little bitter whether you fucking like it or not!"   
  
"So let me get this straight," Lexa gritted out clenching her fist "You were using me this whole time, this whole time Raven?! To get back at Clarke for something that some asshole did to you years ago?" Lexa was pissed, pissed about the fact that she was basically a pawn on Raven's chess board, being moved whenever convenient and wasn't smart enough to realize. Because she's never fucking smart enough to realize.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry you had to be apart of it this way, I really am, but she played a part!" Raven argued.   
  
"You all played a part! Raven, you two were in the same boat, he played the both of you."    
  
"Clarke got over it, she got over it because he was a pig and he only wanted sex from her, but when someone has been with you literally through the toughest times of your life and then just like that they can drop you for some blonde they barely know it sucks. I guess deep down I always had that sort of resentment for her and I just kept it hidden. Then you came along and I saw you first, you know, I spoke to you first, but then Clarke comes around and she's had a crush on you forever then suddenly Lexa's all about Clarke. Those old feelings came back okay? Then I acted impulsively when I kissed you because I wanted to hurt her, I wanted her to feel just a tiny little bit of the pain I felt with Finn."  
  
"And you think that was the right way to go about it?"   
  
Raven and Lexa looked up at the sound of the voice surprised to see Clarke standing by the front door.   
  
"How the hell did you get in?" Raven asked standing up.   
  
"I still have a key remember? I went to go get some beers but thought I'd come by to check on you, heard shouting so I panicked." Clarke said coming closer not taking her eyes off Raven.  
  
Lexa cleared her throat causing them to look at her "I'm gonna go and let you guys talk, I'll be outside." grabbing her jacket and stepping outside to give them privacy.  
  
"So that's how you feel?" Clarke asked her eyes blurry with tears, she only heard half of their conversation but she definitely heard enough.  
  
"How much of that did you hear?" Raven asked sitting back down.   
  
"Enough." Clarke said moving to sit opposite the Latina "Raven how could you?"    
  
"Maybe I did go about it all the wrong way, but I can't change it, just like I can't change how I feel."   
  
"Why didn't- why didn't you just tell me Raven? We're supposed to bestfriends for crying out loud! If you feel like you can't tell me something like that then what is the point? What is the point in a freaking friendship?!"   
  
"I don't know!" Raven snapped now crying "I don't know because our so called friendship has never been the same for me since! And if you sit there and tell me that you don't feel the same way you're a liar!"   
  
"But Raven, you took it too far, you intentionally tried to hurt me! What kind of friend does that regardless of whatever rough patch we're in?" Clarke couldn't believe that Raven could be this spiteful, but as the brunette said, their friendship got screwed up a long time ago, she was wondering if she even knew Raven at all anymore.    
  
"You're right." was all Raven said not looking up at Clarke.   
  
Clarke sighed also crying "So what now?" she said quietly "Clearly you haven't forgiven me and I'm not so sure I can forgive you right now, and you sure as hell haven't forgotten, so what do we do now?"   
  
"I was bitch for kissing Lexa like that, you're right I wasn't acting like a best friend because best friends don't try to seek revenge and that's what I did, it was revenge even though I know that you weren't even close to feeling the hurt and pain I did with Finn. I wanted to fuck Lexa."   
  
Clarke grimaced "Way to be crude."   
  
"You know me."  
  
"Do I?" Clarke asked quietly.   
  
Raven didn't respond "I wanted to sleep with her before I knew you liked her, but when I found out you did like her i wanted to have sex with her that much more, and yes that sounds really shitty and evil but I'm being honest but that's all it was me trying to get you back, I didn't have feelings for Lexa-"  
  
"Didn't? As in past tense."   
  
"Don't as in present tense, I don't like Lexa like that, there's something about her that pulls me in but not romantically. I can sit here and tell you for damn sure that that girl out there doesn't want anyone but you."  
  
"Raven-" Clarke started but Raven interjected.   
  
"No listen to me, she may have been confused okay, like maybe she didn't understand her feelings but I'm telling you now she doesn't want me. She wants you." Raven waited a minute to let that sink in with Clarke before she continued "I don't know what your game is with this Oliver guy but I saw the bruise he left on her and I know how you feel about unnecessary violence so why are you still with him? Be honest."  
  
"What like you were honest?" the blonde snapped Raven just stared at her with a blank expression, Clarke huffed before finding the right words to answer "I-I know I'll sound like the worse person in the world for this but a little voice in the back of my head kept telling me I should've been the one to hit her."   
  
Raven furrowed her brows "Clarke...what-?"   
  
"I know, okay, I know it sounds horrible but I just wish I'd have been the one to hit her instead. Obviously he's a fucking asshole for hitting her and it should never have happened but I'm pissed that I didn't have the guts to do It when I was mad at her, when she was giving us both mixed signals and ruining our friendship that turns out was already ruined. I don't know, it's ridiculous but I was just mad that she had the potential to break both our hearts. Oliver's a dick and we're definitely over it's just he was me showing you guys, showing Lexa, that I was doing just fine and I could move on easily if I wanted to...he was me hiding the hurt I felt from her."  
  
"Okay..., you should talk to her, tell her how you feel." Raven said getting up to go get Lexa when Clarke softly grabbed her wrist halting her movements.   
  
"What about us? Where does all of this leave us?"   
  
"I think you know." Raven whispered to Clarke "I'm bitter, you're bitter, I think we can both agree that's not the right foundation for a healthy relationship."   
  
Clarke nodded her head sadly letting Raven go "We both need space, I get it. You think we'll be friends again?" she asked tears falling down her face.   
  
Raven sniffles smiling sadly "I think I'll always love you like a sister Clarke Griffin."  
  
"Sisters fight right?"   
  
"Right." Raven said wiping her face "I'll go and get Lexa." with that she left coming back a couple seconds later with Lexa trailing behind her, she looked to Clarke who was crying, eyes softening instantly wanting so bad to just reach out and comfort her.   
  
"You okay C?" Lexa asked the blonde softly.

Clarke looked up smiling "I will be."   
  
Raven cleared her throat "You guys should go and talk."   
  
"Everyone was waiting for us before, you're not coming?" Lexa asked unaware of what was just said between the two now ex-best friends.    
  
Raven shook her head "No I'm just gonna spend some time with my mom." They all looked over at Isabella who was still out like a light "You know when she wakes up." Raven said shrugging.   
  
Just then Clarke's phone rang, she took it out of her back pocket looking at the caller ID "It's Octavia, they're all probably wondering why I'm taking so long with the beer." Clarke explained awkwardly the tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.   
  
"Lincoln's been calling me too so maybe you should answer it?" Lexa suggested feeling just as awkward.   
  
Clarke answered the phone stepping outside to talk to Octavia.    
  
"I'm mad at you." Lexa stated going up to Raven to give her a hug which she accepted.   
  
"I know and I'm so sorry. For all of this, but I promise I'll try and make it up to you, you mean way too much to me." Raven whispered to Lexa sincerely, she felt terrible about dragging Lexa into what should've been just between herself and Clarke.   
  
"I'm mad right now, but I don't hold a grudge." Lexa clarified her earlier statement, backing out of the hug and putting some distance between them.    
  
"I know, you big softie."   
  
"I'll call you or come over later to check on the two of you, maybe bring dinner." Lexa said glancing at Isabella.   
  
"You're not our caretaker you know? We do just fine on our own." Raven said getting defensive, she didn't like when people pitied her.   
  
"I know, but I'm your friend." With that Lexa turned around and made her way out of the small apartment.    
  
Her and Clarke made their way to Lexa's car, the brunette opening the passenger car door for the blonde. Once they were both settled in the car Lexa spoke breaking the awkward silence.   
  
"So what now?"   
  
"I wanted to be the one to hit you instead of Oliver because I was mad and hurt that you were coming in-between Raven and I." the blonde blurted out wanting to get every little thing out in the open, and if they were meant to be together they'd try and work pass all that's happened over the last couple of months.    
  
"Okay." was all Lexa said.   
  
"But like I said, Oliver should never have put his hands on you and for that I'm done with him."  
  
"I saw you kissing him." Lexa admitted quietly playing with her fingers nervously "Right after I told you he hit me, which you seemed pretty pissed about so how'd you end up making out with him?"   
  
"I saw you kissing Raven." she shot back   
  
Lexa furrowed her brows "What? I never kisse-"  
  
"At your house that time, in your bedroom I saw you both." Clarke cut in.  
  
Lexa's mouth formed an 'o' realizing what Clarke was talking about. "That was the first and last time I did anything with Raven I promise, but that was months ago at a stupid party."    
  
"It wasn't a party." Clarke quipped a small smile appearing on her lips.   
  
Lexa chuckled "No it wasn't."   
  
"I don't know why I kissed him, you know Oliver was just a distraction from you right? I needed my distraction to stay in place, so that if you did end up with Raven I wouldn't look like the pathetic one pining over you." Clarke felt as though they could possibly work through things if she just told the whole truth "And I know you told me you were jealous and whatever but I just didn't believe you, my heart it wouldn't let me believe you. I was just protecting myself. Which I know was selfish now and I'm really fucking sorry about....everything."    
  
It went silent for a while both of them thinking.  
  
"I was selfish too, I know I should've saved everyone all this drama and figured my shit out sooner, and for that I'm sorry because it was selfish of me. I'm not saying I'm not upset that you still kissed Oliver after you found out he hit me because I am but that's only because of how I feel about you. I'm not gonna bother moping around feeling sorry for myself, I don't expect you to feel sorry for me either." Turning around in her seat to face the blonde Lexa took a breath "Can we start over? I just want to forget everything that's happened since we met and just start over. I only ever wanted you since the moment I saw you in math becoming one with your chair. You know a clean slate? I'm not interested in anybody apart from you so I'm willing to wait for us to get over everything that's happened so far if you are, I mean I haven't had sex-uh never mind." Lexa said hastily hoping Clarke didn't hear what she was going to say.   
  
"Woah woah woah, what were you gonna say?" Clarke asked both her eyebrows raised.   
  
"It doesn't matter."   
  
"Open and honest, Lexa."   
  
"Fine." Lexa huffed "I was gonna say I haven't had sex with anyone in months now so I don't mind waiting." Lexa looked over at Clarke and saw her eyes wide and mouth open in shock and surprise.   
  
"Oh my God." Clarke gasped "Not that I'm complaining, but why?"   
  
Lexa shrugged looking away from Clarke and down at her fingers once again "I don't know." she mumbled "It's like I know exactly who I want to be with and who wants to be with me so why waste my time and any poor other girl's time fucking around? I've had sex a lot but I don't crave it, that's why I'm willing to wait for you."   
  
Clarke smiled turning to face Lexa she stuck her hand out "Hi I'm griffin Clarke, I mean Clarke Griffin." they both chuckled.    
  
Lexa smiled wildly and looked at Clarke who nodded, she took Clarke's hand in her own shaking it gently "Hey I'm -"  
  
"Lexa Woods, I know already." the blonde interrupted chucking when she saw Lexa throw her free hand up in exasperation.   
  
"God damn it women! Will you let me have my introduction?!"    
  
"Sorry, I forgot how much you love a good introduction. Go ahead stranger." Clarke teased still smiling.   
  
"Great. I'm Lexa, Lexa woods nice to meet you."   
  
"Ditto, Lexa Woods."  
  
They both smile at each other before Lexa turned away from Clarke starting the car and making their way back to Lexa's house when the brunette realized something.   
  
"Is he there? At my house I mean?"   
  
Clarke nodded her head opening her mouth to explain but Lexa beat her to it "You didn't tell anyone right?" she asked glancing at Clarke briefly before focusing back on the road ahead.  
  
"No." Clarke shook her head   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because you didn't say anything so I figured you didn't want me too." Clarke shrugged staring out the window.  
  
"Well you're right, they baby me too much as it is, I can fight my own battles." Lexa knew if her friends were to ever find out Oliver hit her all hell would break loose and she didn't want that because it had nothing to do with them.  
  
"He's there now because he's not just my friend anymore, the others they invited him and I couldn't just say no he can't come because then they'd know something was up." Clarke explained finally tearing her eyes away from the window and looking at Lexa just in time to see her nod slowly. Staring at Lexa with the sun set reflecting off her body giving her a majestic glow she smiled softly because the brunette was truly too good for her.  
  
"I don't deserve you." she whispered softly not taking her eyes off of Lexa.   
  
"I don't deserve you either."   
  
"But I want you." Clarke sighed, why did things have to be so damn complicated?   
  
"I want you more than anything, or I at least wanna try."   
  
"Wanna try what?" Clarke asked confused.   
  
"To fall in love with you...although, I don't think it'll be hard at all."    
  
They both had a feeling things would go how they were meant to go this time round. Well one can only hope.


	13. I Wanna Know You In And Out I Wanna Know What You’re All About

"So here we are..." Lexa said awkwardly pulling up on the curb outside of her house, it was starting to get dark out so the street lamps were on.  
  
“Yep." Clarke said, just as awkward.   
  
Silence.  
  
"I don't really wa-"  
  
"Should we get ou-"  
  
They both started at the same time. Laughing, Lexa shook her head “You go.”  
  
"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to get out of here?" Clarke knew Lexa was feeling apprehensive about joining everyone inside and truth be told she was too.  
  
Breathing out a laugh Lexa nodded her head "Hell yeah...but first-" she said getting out of the car and walking to the side of the house where her room was located. From the car Clarke watched her confused until she Saw the brunette put one foot on the tree branch outside of her window, immediately Clarke jumped into action getting out of the car, she jogged over to Lexa grabbing her hoodie and pulling until her feet were on the ground again.  
  
"What the hell Clarke?" Lexa asked confused fixing her hoodie.   
  
"No. No. You are not climbing that tree no way. Over my dead body.”  
  
"I need to get something from my room!" she protested   
  
“Okay." Clarke nodded “But there's a perfectly good door over there."   
  
"I don't want anyone to see us Clarke...That's the whole part of not wanting to join them inside.." Lexa said furrowing her brows Clarke was wasting time, she could have got what she wanted already and that would've been that.  
  
“You’re totally going to get stuck again Lexa.” the blonde deadpanned with a straight face, she’s come to realize that Lexa plus tree equals a very bad idea.  
  
“Am not.” Lexa pouted.   
  
“Are too." Clarke shot back raising an eyebrow.   
  
“Am not.” Lexa said more sternly leaning in.   
  
“Are too." Clarke said just as stern.   
  
“Am n-“ just then they heard the front door opening, Lexa quickly grabbed Clarke’s hand hiding them both behind the wall.  
  
“Weird.” they heard Lincoln mutter.   
  
“What's weird, weirdo?" That was roan.   
  
"I thought I heard Clexa out here..." he trailed off   
  
Lexa looked to Clarke both of them sporting confused expressions "Clexa?" she mouthed, Clarke shrugged sniggering quietly.   
  
As if he read their minds Roan pondered "Clexa?"   
  
"Oh yeah I heard Octavia say it this one time, pretty cute right?" Lincoln said grinning wildly only his smile fell completely when he realized what he said but before he could backtrack Roan was already cackling laughter.   
  
"Dude you're so drunk right now!" he exclaimed still laughing.  
  
“I had one beer man" he deadpanned.   
  
"Even worse! Lightweight!!" he burst out laughing going back inside.   
  
Clarke was struggling at this point to keep her laughter in check, Lexa had to quickly cover her mouth, putting a finger to her own lips signaling for the blonde to be quiet while she tried to reign in her own laughter.  
  
Lincoln just shook his head "Children. I'm surrounded by children." and with that they heard the door close and then silence.   
  
Clarke realized that Lexa was still covering her mouth with her hand so she did what any mature 18 year old girl would do....she licked her palm.   
  
Lexa squealed pulling her hand away frowning at a chucking Clarke, but she couldn’t pretend to be upset for too long so she too started laughing.   
  
“Gross.” she said giggling.   
  
“Yeah whatever." Clarke said smirking.   
  
“Yeah whatever." Lexa mimicked Clarke in a high pitched voice that sounded absolutely nothing like Clarke causing the blonde to roll her eyes.   
  
“I do not sound like that.” she deadpanned.   
  
“So you think." Lexa said shrugging, Clarke only flipped her off in response.   
  
"Alright so can I climb this tree or what? We could’ve been gone already." Lexa whined.   
  
“Fine." Clarke held her hands up taking a step back, a smile gracing her lips “Fine. Your funeral.”   
  
“You, sunshine, just have no faith. I got this, okay? I got this.” she whispered the last part smugly Clarke only raised an eyebrow waiting for Lexa to go ahead.   
  
Once the brunette started climbing the tree, Clarke could tell it wasn't her first experience with this particular tree because she was actually doing it pretty smoothly.   
  
And she totally wasn’t checking out Lexa's perfectly shaped butt.   
  
Definitely not...  
  
Once Lexa got inside she looked around her messy battle field looking room in search of... _there you are!_    
  
Going over to her closet she took out the duffle bag that was peeking out from behind it, just when she was about to turn and leave though she saw a figure at the corner of her eyes, turning around startled, Lexa put her hand over her chest when she realized it was just fucking Oliver.  
  
Wait...fucking Oliver?  
  
"What the hell are you doing you weird little creeper weirdo...what is wrong with you?"   
  
He shrugged “I was using the bathroom and heard noises."   
  
“Whatever, don't tell anyone I was here." Just as Lexa turned around and threw the bag down at Clarke who caught it, he spoke up again.  
  
"Wait that's it? You're not kicking me out of your house??" He was beyond confused, he was expecting a stronger reaction than this, truth be told that's what he wanted. He knew he deserved it.  
  
Lexa furrowed her brows “You're not my guest." was all she said as if it explained everything in the world.   
  
“Yeah but-but I hit you."    
  
"Okay...? Can you just stay the hell out of my room? Yeah? Awesome! Bye.” Lexa put one leg out the window and just as she was gonna put the other Oliver spoke stopping her again   
  
“You can't just...leave."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because-becuase-becuase I hit you!" he exclaimed as if it was obvious.   
  
"Okay you keep saying that dude, do you want an award or what?"   
  
“No but I'd like to earn your forgiveness."  
  
“Never gonna happen."  
  
"You don't even seem like you give a shit!"  
  
"Maybe because I don't give a shit? Look Oliver you are the furtherest thing that is on my mind right now....actually...That's a lie you're on my mind, I'm thinking was he always this annoying? The answer is yes.”   
  
"You're- You're so infuriating!" he said shaking his head Lexa was really something else "This isn't how things are supposed to go, you're doing it wrong!"   
  
She snorted furrowing her brows “I legit have no idea what you're talking about man."  
  
Oliver furrowed his eyebrows the picture perfect image of confused as fuck "Look Lexa I'm really sorry about the other day, you know hitting you like that, it wasn't called for and I wasn't thinking straight. So I’m sorry and I mean that from the bottom of my heart.”    
  
Lexa stared at him for a minute before she put herself back fully inside the house walking up to Oliver she stuck her hand out to him.  
  
He looked at it with wide eyes before slowly taking her offered hand and shaking it gently, a smile came across his face but disappeared in the blink of an eye once he felt the pressure around his hands, looking at Lexa he saw her smirking while she squeezed the shit out of his fingers, his face morphed from one of satisfaction to pain real quick.  
  
“How about you take your pretty little apology and shove it up your ass." she said with the most serious face ever. "And I truly mean that from the bottom of my heart. Shove it right up there. All the way." with one more hard squeeze she let go causing him to wince and groan in pain as he tried to get the blood flow back to his hand by flailing it around frantically.    
  
“Out.” she demanded pointing to her door.   
  
"Of the house?"   
  
"Of my room you idiot! Get out.”  
  
"Okay!" he yelled as Lexa turned back around and made her way out the window.   
  
“Oh and by the way, if this shitty apology was for Clarke then you should just take it back now because she doesn't want you."   
  
“This isn't about Clarke, it's about us." Oliver said shaking his head.   
  
"Us?" Lexa snorted.   
  
He nodded "Believe it or not Lexa but we're a lot alike you and I, we just got off on the wrong foot. I was trying to protect Clarke.”  
  
Lexa didn't know what to say because to be honest she could admire that but he was still a prick.  
  
“Stay out of my way and I’ll stay the hell out of yours." and with one final glare his way she started climbing back down.   
  
"Have fun!" he called out when he could only see Lexa's fingers not missing the middle one she sent his way.  
  
He stayed there for a minute deep in thought before nodding his head slowly “Could’ve been worse." he muttered to himself as he turned around exiting Lexa's room closing the door behind him.  
  
Once Lexa reached the bottom Clarke gave her a quizzical look "What took you so long?"   
  
“Nothing.” was all she said a sweet smile on her face, as she took the bag from Clarke and they headed back to the car.   
  
"What's in the bag?"   
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Lexa replied cheekily as she put the bag in the back before opening Clarke’s door for her, Clarke got in the car nodding her head.   
  
"Yes. Yes I would like to know actually, it’s as light as a feather." the blonde commented.   
  
"You trust me?" Lexa asked as she settled in the driver’s seat putting her seat belt on then turning to face Clarke who had an eyebrow raised.     
  
"Is that a trick question?"  
  
"Too soon?" Lexa asked with a grimace.   
  
“Little bit." Clarke said emphasizing her point by holding up her index finger and thumb a tiny inch apart.  
  
“Alright." Lexa chuckled "I just wanna show you something, if you don't trust me do you at least believe me?"   
  
Clarke just stared at Lexa blankly just as the blonde was going to speak Lexa held her hand up stopping her “In fact, don't answer that. Can I just..?"  
  
“Yeah just drive." Clarke chuckled out.  
  
They drove for about half an hour before Clarke started to see nothing but trees and bushes surrounding them, the rare one or two street lamps at the side of the road being the main source of light. Clarke stared out the window looking up at the stars in awe when she realized the car was coming to a stop…Literally in the middle of nowhere.   
  
"Lexa where the hell are we?" she asked the girl who was getting out of the car Lexa didn’t say anything yet she just went around and opened Clarke's door, the blonde got out both of her brows however still raised in question.   
  
Lexa offered the shorter girl her hand “Come on, I'll show you."   
  
"Is this the part where you murder me?" the blue eyed beauty joked taking Lexa’s hand without a second thought.   
  
“Uhh maybe I don't know yet." the brunette joked leading them threw the dark with the flashlight on her phone pointed to the ground so they could watch where they stepped.  
  
“Settling." Clarke muttered.  
  
As they walked for another 10 minutes or so something ahead started to come in clear view to Clarke but she couldn't quite make out what it was. The more they got closer the clearer it became.  
  
A tree house.   
  
It was a tree house the size of one small room made out of dark wood, if anything it looked like a little cottage in a tree or you know those typical square house, triangle roof, two windows and a door drawings.   
  
Looking around further Clarke saw that the tree it was built on was quite high up, _it must be a beautiful view of the sky from up there_ she thought, looking past the tree house she just now noticed the river that flowed effortlessly, water sleeping peacefully in the calm of the night. Clarke smiled, it was gorgeous here, despite it being dark Clarke could tell that in the day everything was bright green and this place was crawling with life.  
  
“Wow.” was all Clarke said out loud despite everything she was thinking.   
  
Lexa looked over at the blonde smiling "Right? This place gets better and better every time I see it.” Lexa commented as they came to a stop in front of the tree house.   
  
"A ladder? Didn’t know you knew what those were, or door for that matter” Clarke teased climbing the ladder first as instructed by Lexa.    
  
“You know what Griffin? Anyone who looked at little ole innocent you would never believe how snarky and sarcastic you are” Lexa said also climbing the ladder until they both got inside, Lexa led Clarke straight to the back where there was an open area almost like a balcony. They sat down on the blankets Lexa had bought in the duffel bag with their feet hanging off the edge, the river in clear view right in front of them, the stars and the moon shining bright, they could also hear the low calming whistle of the night breeze.  
  
“This is so peaceful." Clarke whispered absent-mindedly; Lexa hummed in agreement.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence just enjoying the view and each other's company for a while until Clarke spoke up.   
  
"So who are the founders of this place?" the blonde asked out of curiosity, she had the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and covering her legs that were pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped securely around them, Lexa sat across from her in a simular position except her legs were pushed apart and her elbows rested on her knees with her hands clasped together where they met in the center.   
  
"Uhh that would be my father and my birth mother."    
  
“Oh." Clarke raised a brow “They lived in little ole Polis for quite some time then?"    
  
“Yep this is the only town they've ever known since they came to America." the brunette said nodding her head she looked over at Clarke and saw her confused face staring back at her intently, chuckling she groaned playfully "I know that look. History lesson now Clarke? Really?" the blonde only shrugged in response   
  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" she sang teasingly "Come on story time, I feel like it's a good one"   
  
"Fine" Lexa relented with a huff "Where should I start?"    
  
"Ever since they came to America? Are they not from America?"    
  
"Well my dad is, he's native American originated from a woodland tribe called Abenaki Tribe, they just consisted of Farmers, hunters, fishers etcetera etcetera. Long story short there was a war that went on for about 75 years France and England fought over the land that belonged to my ancestors tribe eventually the Abenaki became allies with the French due to their friendship with Jean-Vincent d’Abbadie de Saint-Castin." Lexa pronounced the name in her best French accent which surprisingly to Clarke was pretty good “He was a French military officer who became a Abenaki chief, due to war and stuff the Abenaki scattered all over most of them relocating to Canada which is where my father was born. It was there, at the delicate age of 20, he met the beautiful Greek tourist with long dark hair and piercing green eyes”   
  
"Your birth mom?" Clarke asked surprised, Lexa nodded "She's Greek?! Well I must say that definitely explains you, you Greek goddess.” the blonde joked chuckling when Lexa blushed muttering something under her breathe about continuing with ‘Story,’ Clarke laughed harder but nodded anyway.  
  
"Where was I?"   
  
"Your dad's in Canada and met your Greek tourist mother"   
  
“Ah yes so they met, they’re young-he’s 20 she’s 18-they fall in love instantly that very same year they met they move back to my mother’s home country, Greece to be more specific Cyprus. So there they are the native American/Canadian man and the beautiful Cyprus lady, not even 4 years later she falls pregnant they are over the moon they’re having a baby; their family it’s about to be complete.” Clarke didn’t miss the far away look that appeared deep in Lexa’s eyes she could tell how much her mother leaving affects her, just when she was about to let Lexa know that she didn’t need to continue the brunette spoke. "9 months later they have a handsome baby boy, little did they know it wasn't a dude, once the kid started growing they obviously saw female anatomy also, so they figure out she's intersex once they go to the doctors but they don't care they love her anyway."   
  
"Wait so you were born in Cyprus?" Clarke asked, _did lexa just get 20x hotter?_    
  
“Yep, lived there until I was 5 years old and then my parents decided to move to America, Polis seemed like the perfect place for their family I guess, they found this little area here and built this tree house together. So here I am, little Greek girl running around an American town not knowing a speck of English add that with being dyslexic and intersex I’m sure you know how that went for me as a kid-“ Clarke nodded sadly, she knew kids were cruel and couldn’t imagine how Lexa felt, never being the subject of bullying herself "So I'm barely a year into the new American and very English life style and poof my mother's gone don't ask me how or why because I don't know my father's always been pretty bland about it expressing on many occasions that he doesn't like to talk about it all he told me was that she left for another man and family. I can't lie every time I think about what he told me and then I think about my mother, my beautiful beautiful kind-hearted mother who loved wherever she went because that's what she was good at, she was good at loving and caring it doesn't add up but I was young so maybe I was wrong about her I don't know anyway she's gone. I'm lost. My dad's lost. We don't know what to do blah blah blah blah fast forward I start learning English, I meet new friends no I meet new family my crew, my father meets Indra and here I am." Lexa concluded grinning as she gestured to herself and her surroundings   
  
“Here you are." Clarke said she too was smiling wildly “Quite the back story you got there Woods."   
  
“Why, thank you.” Lexa replied bowing playfully   
  
Clarke laughed shaking her head “And I expect a Greek lesson very soon if you still know any."   
  
“Of course I do, my father had me learn his ancestors tongue and my mother's including the cultures as a whole."   
  
“That explains that tribal tattoo you got there on your bicep" Clarke said pointing to Lexa's arm where there was a tribal tattoo made up of intricate lines joint together around her arm   
  
“Yeah I got this when I turned 16 my father told me it was Trikru tradition Lincoln also has one on his arm because my father sees him as part of that tradition , Trikru is part of Abenaki Tribe by the way, the Abenaki were known as the people of the land where as Trikru are the tree people" Lexa explained laughing when Clarke rolled her eyes, she had a feeling she knew what that was for.   
  
“Now that explains your tree fetish" she teased Lexa just flipped her off playfully causing the blonde to chuckle.  
  
“Now, I believe it’s your turn." Lexa said gesturing for Clarke to talk.   
  
“Okay well it's nowhere near as deep and interesting as that, I'm a city girl I was born and raised in Los Angeles and my folks and I moved to Polis when I was about 7 I think, I met Raven and the Blake siblings shortly after we've all been friends since." Clarke explained briefly “I'm just your average girl."   
  
“Far from average.” Lexa whispered looking at Clarke in awe, the reflection from the moon made Clarke’s blue eyes shine.   
  
The blonde looked down shyly obviously having heard her comment causing Lexa to smile triumphantly.   
  
"So bumpy past. Smooth future?" Clarke asked changing the subject.   
  
Lexa chuckled "No probably just as bumpy, I don't know what I wanna do with myself. What about you college?"   
  
Clarke nodded her head “Yeah yeah college which one however I don’t know, whatever I do I want it to involve art, maybe I'll be a tattoo artist." Clarke concluded staring at Lexa’s tattoo with a shrug.   
  
Lexa raised both her eyebrows “Didn’t peg you as a big bulky guy with tattoos from head to toe." she teased causing Clarke to laugh.   
  
“That’s like the stereotypical image of someone who does tattoos right? But when I got my tattoo done it was by a girl, with very few tattoos actually" the blonde said so nonchalant   
  
Lexas eyes widened "You have a tattoo?!" She exclaimed _I’m shocked!_    
  
“Don't act so surprised" Clarke said rolling her eyes.   
  
"I am surprised. Boy oh boy Miss Sophisticated you’re just full of surprises aren't you?" Lexa said shaking her head 'show me' with that Clarke turned around moving her hair to one side revealing a constellation of small stars behind her ear.   
  
“It's pretty" Lexa commented more to herself than to Clarke gently reaching over and tracing her fingers along it causing Clarke to shiverer at the soft touch.   
  
“Sorry.” she muttered retracting her hand “Now that I’m not surprised though, pretty tattoo for a pretty girl." she said charming smirk in place.   
  
Clarke blushed fucking her head “Stop it." she muttered.   
  
"Stop what? Telling the truth?" she teased.     
  
Just then Clarke’s phone started vibrating, she picked it up seeing it was from her mother, when it stopped ringing she saw that she had 20 missed calls and 13 text no doubt from her parents and friends “Shit." she muttered looking at the time it was almost 12:30.   
  
“Lexa it's really late we should go." Clarke said showing the brunette her phone, Lexa’s eyes widened when she saw the time she got up stretching a hand out for Clarke.  
  
“Damn time flies.” she commented as they made their way back down the ladder.   
  
“When you're having fun." Clarke added giving Lexa a wink who just shook her head giggling, they held hands all the way back to the car.    
  
Clarke had sent her mother a quick text saying she’d be home right away so it wasn't surprising when Lexa pulled up to Clarke's house and her parents were waiting outside on the porch "Fuck!" Lexa hissed when she saw them Clarke squeezed her knee comfortingly before they both got out of the car.   
  
"What on earth time do you call this?" Abby sneered as soon as they were in earshot, the time was now quarter past one.       
  
Jake stood up putting a hand on Abby's shoulder “Abby calm down she’s with Lexa.”  
  
The older Griffin whipped around so fast Lexa thought she had to have whiplash, glaring at her husband she narrowed her eyes “Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" she growled livid.  
  
“Yes actually she’s in safe hands" Jake bit back holding his ground even though a pissed off Abby was a force to be reckoned with.   
  
“You know Jake it worries me how easily you assume our only daughter is safe."   
  
Before it could go any further Clarke intervened “Mom, Dad stop it I'm here I was safe, I'm sorry I should've texted or called to let you know where I was and who I was with." the blonde said calmly.  
  
"Yes you should have, inside. We’re going to have a little chat about the purpose of a mobile phone." she said before storming inside, Jake rolled his eyes going up to Lexa and giving her a pat on the shoulder before going inside to give the two a minute to sat goodnight.   
  
“Well." Lexa said looking to Clarke with wide eyes.   
  
The blonde chuckled "Isn't she just a bundle of joy?"   
  
“A bundle of something yes." Lexa muttered laughing with Clarke.   
  
"So I'll text you?" Lexa asked nervously.   
  
“Please do." Clarke said leaning in and giving Lexa a peck at the corner of her mouth before going inside, the brunette threw a fist in the air out of pure excitement for what was to come.   
  
Things were going good. For now.  
  
Just when she was about to get back into her car she heard someone call out for her   
  
"Lexa!"   
  
Turning around she saw Abby making her way over.   
  
“Yes Mrs. Griffin?" Lexa answered politely.   
  
Abby stood there for a minute staring at Lexa before she averted her eyes to the ground and back up again, Lexa was confused.   
  
“I’m sorry again for what I said about your mother, I didn’t know and it was out of line for me to assume.” she said and to Lexa’s surprise, she sounded nothing but sincere.  
  
“It's fine goodnight."    
  
“Oh and one more thing." Abby said stopping Lexa in her tracks once again.   
  
“Yes Mrs. Griffin?" she replied just as polite as the first time.   
  
"The next time you decide to keep my daughter out until ungodly hours will be the day you realise you can't fly. Am I making myself clear?" she asked sternly.  
  
“Crystal."    
  
“Good, that'll be all."   
  
_Did she just dismiss me? Oh that-_    
  
Her thoughts were cut off by Abby turning on her heel and sauntering back to the house.   
  
"Have a good ni-"  
  
_Bang._ The door slammed.   
  
“Night." Lexa muttered to herself.  
  
_Could've gone worse_ she thought as she got in her car and pictured blonde hair and blue eyes the entire way home.


	14. Jock or Nerd?

It’s been a week since Lexa took Clarke to her parents old tree house, during the week Lexa and Clarke have been trying to look past everything that’s happened and move forward. It was working because the two were making good progress and everyone could see that with them being together every minute of everyday trying to build a stronger bond. They had yet to talk about anything relationship wise such as dates and stuff but it wasn't far from both of their minds, they were just nervous about being the one to make the first move.  
  
Raven and Clarke still haven't spoken both of them needing time to try and put everything behind them and forgive the other. If it was even possible at this point.  
  
It was now a Tuesday afternoon and Clarke was making her way to lunch when she ran into none other than Oliver, rolling her eyes Clarke avoided eye contact and walked straight ahead just trying to get to the cafeteria, however, Oliver had different ideas.  
  
“Hey Clarke." Oliver called out trying to get her attention.

She ignored him.  
  
"Really? You can't just be mature and talk to me for one second?" he pleaded walking beside her.   
  
Without looking at him she scoffed “I don’t think you're one to talk about being mature, Oliver. Do you?"  
  
Oliver sighed looking down at the floor briefly "I know that, I just wanna talk to you. Please." he tried once more but this time Clarke didn't even answer him, his shoulders slumped in defeat and he stood still no longer walking next to Clarke who just carried on walking like nothing happened.  
  
“I wouldn't bother wasting my time on that piece of ass if I were you." Oliver heard a male voice from behind him, turning around he saw a smirking boy with long messy hair, narrowed brown eyes shining with mischief and a slimy smirk that screamed douche bag. Oliver didn't like the look of this guy one bit.  
  
Before Oliver could ask him what he was talking about Clarke again.  
  
“I mean don’t get me wrong man she's a fine piece of ass it's just that she has a stick lodged up it." the messy hair boy said chuckling, his friend that was stood beside him laughed shaking his head.   
  
“A stick, Finn? really? More like a fucking tree!" both of them burst out laughing at that, oOliver clenched his fist stepping forward.   
  
"You guys wanna say that again?" he gritted out through clenched teeth.   
  
Finn put his hands up in mock surrender the smirk still present on his face “Relax dude, just giving you a heads up.” he closed his locker picking up his bag off the floor "Find me if you want anymore...information should I say; on blondie, come on Miller." Finn walked off with Miller chuckling.  
  
Oliver stood there eyebrows furrowed, he looked around before making his way to lunch thinking about what that Finn guy meant and what he could possibly know about Clarke.  


* * *

  
“What up?" Lexa said clumsily flopping down in her seat at the lunch table, tray of food banging on the table in front of her.   
  
" _What up_?" Raven snorted looking at Lexa who nodded.   
  
“Uh yeah it's old school girl get with it" Lexa said biting into her burger.   
  
Raven laughed so loud that a few people around them at other tables looked over in curiosity, Lexa giggled shushing her half-heartedly, Raven quieted down so she was sniggering "Have you been watching Step Up again?" she asked still laughing  
  
“Maybe.” Lexa said smiling Raven just shook her head.   
  
When Lexa had gotten her lunch she went to go and sit with Clarke and her friends but had noticed Raven sitting alone at a round lunch table so she made a u-turn and made a beeline for the Latina faltering slightly at the thought that maybe it was shit like this that had people thinking she had a thing for Raven, to Lexa all she's doing is being a decent human being.  
  
"You okay?" Lexa asked.  
  
Raven shrugged playing with the fries on her tray "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
“You're sitting alone." Lexa said staring at Raven who still hadn’t looked up from the food in front of her.   
  
Raven smiled finally looking up at Lexa "No I'm not. You’re sitting with me."  
  
“You know what I meant.” Lexa mumbled rolling her eyes.   
  
“Clarke and I are literally sharing our friends."    
  
Just when Raven said that Bellamy, Anya, Lincoln and Roan approached the table being as loud as ever.  
  
“Could you guys be anymore annoying?" Lexa joked taking another bite of her burger.   
  
"Could you be anymore like Chandler from Friends?" Anya shot back causing everyone to laugh and Lexa to scowl playfully.   
  
"Hey! You know damn well I’m Joey."  
  
Raven shook her head laughing "Oh my God dude you're totally Chandler!" she exclaimed, everyone at the table laughed uncontrollably.   
  
Lexa just rolled her eyes “Yeah, laugh it up."  
  
"Why are you even sitting with us?" Roan said his brows furrowed.   
  
“Oh yeah.” Lincoln agreed “Shouldn’t you be with your non girlfriend, girlfriend over there” Lincoln said pointing in the direction of Clarke's table.  
  
“I was but something caught my attention.” she shrugged.   
  
“Okay well we all know you’re itching to go so there's no need to beat around the bush." Anya said winking at Lexa who smiled, standing up she said bye to everyone and went over to Clarke.  
  
Raven watched the interaction from her seat as Lexa sat down next to Clarke who smiled wildly before laughing out loud, Lexa looked confused but smiled sheepishly when Clarke wiped away food from the corner of her mouth replacing it with her lips in a sweet kiss. All the way from her seat Raven could see the blush in Lexa’s face, smiling softly at them she looked away. Despite everything she was happy for them.  
  
"You good Reyes?" Anya said nudging Raven’s shoulders playfully.   
  
“Yep." a smiling Raven said cheerfully popping the 'p' "Never been better. In fact I’m soo good that I’m gonna take your cherry" Raven joked reaching over and taking the single cherry that was on Anya's cake.  
  
The dirty blonde raised a brow, a hint of a smile playing on her lips "You did not just take my cherry? You better put it back…like now.”  
  
"Or what?" Raven challenged.  
  
"Or I'll murder you....with my killer charm!" Anya exclaimed grinning wildly at her own joke, trying to make the brunette laugh because for some reason she didn't look cheerful enough for Anya to be pleased with.  
  
Raven furrowed her brows chuckling at the usually stoic girl’s goofy behavior “Oh wow that was a good one.” Raven said sarcastically putting both her thumbs up “Although I think your killer looks will get to me first.” she added winking.   
  
Anya’s face flushed with embarrassment "Uh I-I" she stuttered.   
  
Raven held up a hand chuckling “No need to be shy stud, oh and by the way your hands been on my thigh this whole time."  
  
Immediately Anya looked down to see her right hand rested on Raven's thigh, quickly she pulled away like she had been burnt "I'm sorry I don't kn-"  
  
“It’s cool Anya, but if you wanted to grope me you could’ve just asked".   
  
If it was even possible Anya’s face got even warmer the blush spreading everywhere, just when she was about to talk Raven burst out laughing causing the dirty blonde to frown before catching on to the fact that Raven was screwing with her.   
  
Narrowing her eyes at the laughing brunette she huffed annoyed “Do you get a thrill out of fucking with me Reyes? Is it amusing?"  
  
“Very." Raven just manages to get out in-between the laughing.   
  
Nodding Anya chuckled “Nice to know. Last time I ask you if you’re good, asshole.” Anya muttered playfully pouting.  
  
Raven smiled squeezing Anya’s cheeks "Aww don't be such a baby." Anya just grumbled in reply.   
  
“Hey Bell, you haven’t spoken yet I’m pretty surprised at this point we're normally trying to get you to shut up." Raven said looking at Bellamy curiously, he was engrossed in something on his phone.  
  
“Dude's in a trance." Roan said shaking his head.   
  
Bellamy snapped his head up from his phone suddenly looking at everyone clearly not knowing why they were all staring at him, shrugging he stood up "Gotta go guys. Practice.” he rushed out kissing Anya’s cheek briefly before taking off.  
  
“Weird." Raven muttered.  
  
On the other side of the cafeteria Lexa and Clarke were hitting it off.   
  
"So what you're telling me is that you think you can play football better than I can?" Clarke said smirking.   
  
“What I’m telling you is that I know I can, Griff, get over it” Lexa said smugly.   
  
Clarke raised both her eyebrows “I can not believe how cocky you're being right now, I could totally beat you if I put my mind to it!" Clarke argued.   
  
Lexa furrowed her brows snorting “Doubt it." Lexa mumbled chuckling “Highly doubt it."  
  
"You are unbelievable" Clarke said laughing feigning suprise and shock "Wanna put your money were your mouth is?" Clarke challenged laughing when Lexa’s eyes widened playfully she looked around rolling her shoulders.  
  
“Gonna have to decline for now I gotta rest up you know with try outs today and all."    
  
“I actually wanted to talk to you." Clarke said all of a sudden more quiet and shy.   
  
"I actually wanted to talk to you too but then I realized we were already talking and I was just astonished!" Lexa joked grinning at Clarke who face palmed chuckling.   
  
“Oh my God Lexa you gotta put your big girl pants on for a minute please." Clarke muttered shaking her head a smile gracing her lips.   
  
Lexa smiled sweetly nodding her head “Alrighty shoot."  
  
"Okay-" Clarke started taking a breath "I was wondering if you would maybe be interested in you know going out with me?...Maybe?" she asked nervously.   
  
Lexa's eye brows shot up in the air with suprise "You're asking me out?"  
  
"...Yes?" Clarke said hesitantly “I mean I know we’ve been trying to start fresh and move on from everything that's happened and I think things have been great between us lately but if you don't I totally understand-" Clarke stopped her rambling when she noticed Lexa just smiling at her. "What?" she muttered coyly.     
  
Lexa stared at Clarke in awe smiling wide “You...are absolutely gorgeous." she breathed out dreamy "You know that?"  
  
The blonde blushed and smiled shyly looking away from the emerald green eyes that shined with affection.   
  
Lexa ducked her head trying to catch Clarke’s eyes with hers causing the blonde to giggle and Lexa to chuckle "I would love more than anything to have the pleasure of accompanying you on what I have zero doubts will be a spectacular date to remember."  
  
Clarke was so taken aback by what Lexa said that all she could do was smile and join their hands. “Smooth.” Clarke muttered smiling.  
  
“Aren't I always with you, beautiful?"    
  
The blonde shook her head and laughed, Lexa Woods was something else. And Clarke loved it.  
  
"So is this like our second date now?" a smirking Lexa asked.   
  
"When was our first?"  
  
"The tree house, I mean only on a technicality. We were in each others company alone and correct me if I'm wrong but we had a good time right? So I don’t know I guess that’s a date, in my head anyway." the brunette rambled on shrugging.   
  
Clarke smiled “I had a great time and in my head it was a date too."  
  
“Alright then." Lexa beamed    
  
Just then Monty and Jasper approached the pair, monty sat on Lexa’s left while Jasper squeezing himself in-between Clarke and Lexa, the duo now sandwiching the brunette who groaned while Clarke glared at the back of Jasper's head.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen with something?" Lexa asked already knowing what this was about.   
  
_A few weeks ago Lexa had been making her way to the cafeteria when she passed the biology room she noticed smoke coming out from the bottom of the closed door, confused she looked around making sure the coast was clear before entering the room. What greeted her was far from what she expected._  
  
_There in the room stood Wick, Jasper, Monty, this dude everyone calls Shorts, his trusty side kick everyone calls Shoes, and Raven all surrounding the cause of all the smoke._  
  
_"What the hell is going on in here?" Lexa asked chuckling, making her way over to the small group and what appeared to be a tv now fried with a giant hole in it._  
  
_Shorts looked over at Lexa through his giant circle rimmed glasses that was held together by a piece of tape._  
  
_"You-!"  he shrieked pointing at Lexa who's eyes widened "should not be in here! This room is closed off at lunch and is reserved for members of Mechanical Madness only! " he exclaimed_  
  
_Lexa snorted "Mechanical Madness?" Lexa said looking at Raven who chuckled shrugging._  
  
_“What can I say?"_  
  
_Lexa shook her head laughing._  
  
_“Jocks are most definitely not allowed in here, get out." Shoes said pointing to the door feeling brave seeing as there was one of her and 6 of them._  
  
_“I'm not a jock." Lexa deadpanned._  
  
_“Yet.” Wick added causing Lexa to roll her eyes._  
  
_"Look Shorts and Shoes is it?" They nodded reluctantly. “I was just curious about the smoke that’s coming into the hall way, you guys should also open a window.”_  
  
_"Thank you for the input jock. Now leave.” Shorts said pushing his glasses up._  
  
_“Wait no this all looks cool, I want in." Lexa said grinning wildly Shoes who furrowed her brows._  
  
_"Want in where?" she asked confused_  
  
_"Mechanical Sadness!" Lexa exclaimed causing Raven to burst out laughing._  
  
_“But...but you're a jock." Monty stated confused._  
  
_“Yes she is therefore that's preposterous." Shorts said rolling his eyes._  
  
_“Now now Shorts -“ Raven started walking over to Lexa and putting her elbow on the taller girls shoulder “as co-president of Mechanical Madness -" Lexa snorted "I say that we give jockey over here a shot."_  
  
_"I second that!" Jasper shouted excited putting his hand in the air, Lexa was hot and popular, they could work with that._  
  
_“Fine." Shorts gave up fighting._  
  
_"Yes!" Lexa exclaimed "What were you guys doing?" she asked giddy._  
  
_“Making things go boom." Raven said a smirk on her lips as she rubbed her hands together._  
  
And that’s how Jock Lexa became a part of Mechanical Madness or in different words The Geeks.        
  
Jasper clicked his fingers “Yes, help us, you can.”  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
“Finn and his knuckle heads are messing with Shorts again." Monty said shaking his head “We need back up to go in for the kill and save him.” he added dramatically putting his hand on Lexa’s shoulder “We need you to step up to the plate and lead us into victory, soldier.“  
  
To Clarke’s-and Octavia who was now watching-suprise Lexa went along with it and saluted “It would be my honor." And with that the three of them took off, Lexa quickly coming back to peck Clarke on the cheek before going again "Text me we'll talk about the details!" she threw out over her shoulder before disappearing in the crowd.  
  
Both Clarke and Octavia just sat there staring at the spot that Lexa just was baffled.  
  
“Oh my God, Clarke.” Octavia muttered breaking the silence “You're like totally into a nerd."  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes "Shes not a nerd, she's just.." Clarke trailed off trying to find the right words.   
  
“Lame?" Octavia suggested causing Clarke to playfully slap her arm the dark haired girl just laughed harder in return.   
  
“No, asshole, she’s open minded.”  
  
“Sounds like you mean naive.” Octavia quipped raising an eyebrow.   
  
“How about you stop putting words in my mouth Octavia?" Clarke rolled her eyes "What's your problem anyway?" Clarke asked narrowing her eyes at the dark haired girl  
  
Octavia shrugged "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well what I mean is that last week you were all for Lexa and I but now all of a sudden she's lame and naive?"     
  
“It's not like that." Octavia informed the blonde shaking her head.   
  
“So what's it like, Tavia? You're really not one to beat around the bush so don't you dare start now. Spill."  Clarke demanded turning her whole body so that Octavia could see she had her full attention.   
  
The dark hair girl rolled her eyes a sigh escaping her mouth “Alright fine it's nothing crazy it just pisses me off that she can be such a oblivious naive little push over, it really doesn't accommodate to any future growth in your relationship."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? And oblivious naive little push over? A little harsh don't you think?" the blonde was starting to get irritated.   
  
“No, Clarke, I didn’t even mean it like that. Look all I’m saying is that she needs to get her damn priorities straight.”  
  
"Priorities meaning?"  
  
“Meaning she really shouldn’t be taking a u-turn on her way over here just because she saw Raven, call me crazy but that’s a little backwards, she’s a push over because Raven did her wrong as well as you yet she's still allowing herself to be held on a leash that says _Raven's bitch_."  Octavia explained as best as she could.   
  
"So you think I should be worried about them still?" Clarke asked furrowing her brows.   
  
“All I’m saying is not much has changed."  
  
Clarke nodded slowly taking in what Octavia said her eyes narrowing once they caught sight of Raven.  
  
Lexa was still hanging around with Raven, and she can’t lie when she sees them together her blood boils, and right now she trust Raven about as much as she believes in Santa Claus.  
  
"So what do I do?" she asks looking back at Octavia.  
  
“Well right now you don't look back because Oliver's coming right this way."  
  
“What?!" Clarke’s eyes widened and of course she looked back immediately just to see Oliver walking straight to her.

Turning back to Octavia she sees the younger girl getting up and gathering her things “See ya." she says to Clarke hurriedly before scurrying off without waiting for a reply.  
  
_I’ll kill her later, that bitch_ Clarke thinks as Oliver sits down in front of her "What?" she ask him with a neutral expression.   
  
"What? Well for one you've been ignoring my phone calls and messages, what's up with that?"  
  
“I’ve been busy." she shrugged.   
  
“Okay now the truth."  
  
“What more do you want me to say Olly? You got my text right?"  
  
“Yes I got your text and you didn’t think we'd work out, okay fine, but that still doesn't explain why you're ignoring me, we can still be friends right?" he asked hopefully.  
  
When Clarke didn’t answer he tried again "Come on American girl, we were becoming pretty good friends right? Don't let me being an idiot to someone else ruin that."  
  
“I don't know, Oliver."  
  
Clarke looked torn on what to do. On one hand she didn’t want Lexa getting the wrong impression and on the other hand she’d be lying if she said he wasn’t a nice guy albeit a little irrational; but still who wasn’t at times?  
  
She also thought well if Lexa doesn’t care about how it looks to still be hanging around with Raven then it shouldn't be a problem, because just like they're so called 'friends' Oliver and herself are too but that'd be petty and immature. But still she wasn't sure.  
  
“Tell you what." Oliver said softly standing up "You think about it and let me know. See you around.” then he left leaving Clarke to contemplate.  


* * *

Lexa and Lincoln walked side by side to the field where late tryouts were taking place after school. Lincoln wasn’t staying for long, he had plans and just wanted to drop Lexa off to wish her luck seeing as Roan was nowhere to be seen and Anya went to the library with Raven.  
  
"Sooo guess who's got a hot date?" Lincoln beamed giddy with excitement.  
  
"Uhh Ronald McDonald? No no definitely SpongeBob, that sponge is one handsome dude.” Lexa teased, Lincoln rolled his eyes playfully shoving the now laughing brunette. “I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You trying to tell me you got a date Linc? Good for you man who with?" Lexa asked looking out onto the field, surprised that most of the football team wasn’t present and by that she means Finn and his knuckleheads.  
  
“Octavia." Lincoln said smirking "I have a date with Octavia freaking Blake!"  
  
Lexa’s eyebrows shot up “Octavia, huh oh wow, she’s gorgeous, she reminds me of the women you see walking around Greece." Lexa laughed at Lincolns frown “You know long dark hair, tanned skin, pretty eyes" she complimented.  
  
"Yeah okay" Lincoln muttered putting a hand up to stop Lexa from going on "You wanna date her?" he asked sarcastically.   
  
Lexa barked out a laugh “I was just saying jhezz, and no I'm in a committed almost relationship." Lexa said proudly puffing up her chest.   
  
It was Lincoln’s turn to laugh this time "Aww look at you all whipped over a girl that isn't even your girlfriend."  
  
"Soon. Anyway when are you going out?"  
  
“Now actually."  
  
“Oh really, well remember to be the handsome, polite, respectful gentleman I know you are.” Lexa loves her brother and she knows he’s a good guy but a little reminder never hurt anyone.  
  
“It’s me you’re talking too here, Lex. You forgetting who taught you how to be a charmer when it comes to the ladies?" he teased.   
  
She chuckled “How could I forget?" they finally reached the field and went over to the bleachers, Lincoln sat on a bench while Lexa did some warm ups.  
  
“So, about the date I'm picking Octavia up at her house."  
  
Lexa looked over at him confused "With what ride?"  
  
“Your ride." Lincoln said pulling Lexa’s car keys out of his pocket, he held it up so Lexa could see when she did her eyes went wide.  
  
“How the hell did you get that?" She demanded walking over to him trying to snatch the keys out of his hands but failing.   
  
He chuckled moving the keys out of Lexa’s reach”Today when you and Clarke were eye fucking I took it out of your pocket and you didn't even realize."    
  
"Give them back. I'm picking Clarke up after I leave here and she leaves art class to drop her home. I need the car!" she yelled.   
  
“I need the car." he yelled back. They stood there staring at each other trying to figure out what the other person’s first move was gonna be, just as Lexa moved forward to pounce Lincoln took of running to the parking lot.  
  
“Dammit." Lexa looked around not knowing if she should go after him or stay before the coach comes, before thinking fuck it and taking off after him, he was still in view until she saw him cut the corning to the building leading to the parking lot, she followed him cutting the same corner until suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Standing there smoking was Finn, Atom, and Miller who noticed her right away a sly smile forming on Finn’s face. Lexa looked around before deciding she had to say something.  
  
"Seen my brother Lincoln?" she asked looking at all of them.  
  
“Yeah.” Atom said face neutral.   
  
Lexa stood there waiting for some sort of elaboration but when she realized there was going to be none she rolled her eyes making a move to go past them, however, as soon as one leg moved in front of the other Miller took a step directly into her line of sight, feeling uneasy she turned around about to leave when Finn stopped her.   
  
“Hey, Lexa is it?" he asked smirking.   
  
"Yes...the girl who's been helping the guys you terrorize fight back."  
  
Finn waved her off “That's just a joke with those nerds nothing serious, just a little hazing."  
  
“Not a very funny joke though is it?" she said rhetorically face as straight as a ruler and glare firmly in place.   
  
"To us it is. Anyway that’s besides the point, no wait actually it's exactly the point I wanted to make to you and I'm really glad you came running right to us before tryouts so I could you know make my point."  he started folding his arms.  
  
"Your point which is?"  
  
“You can’t tryout for the football team." he said blandly causing Atom and Miller to laugh although Miller's laugh seemed oddly forced. Finn himself chuckled adding a fake “Sorry."  
  
"And why not? Cause I'm a girl?" she asked irritated.   
  
“Not even,” Atom said scoffing "We all know about your little he-she thing you got going on"  
  
“What we're trying to say is you hang with the nerds a lot and there are certain social rules at this school, you can't hang with the nerds and be a jock it just doesn't work." Finn walked closer to Lexa looking her up and down still smirking “You’re hot, really hot I mean, maybe if you weren’t a dude down there I’d consider showing you a good time, if you know what I mean.” they all laughed again “And the ladies love you." he continued "So you could be a jock but something tells me you don't like us very much-"  
  
“Get to the fucking point already.” she growled.   
  
“If you're gonna be a nerd that's the only fucking thing you're going to be." he growled right back.   
  
Lexa didn’t know what to do part of her just wanted to get angry and let loose on these morons but the more rational side of her knew she wasn't a fucking trained warrior and couldn't take on all of them, before she had a chance to pick between walking away or fighting another voice came into play.  
  
"I'm trying out for the football team but I'm also on the debate team, same rules apply for me?" Lexa knew that voice clenching her jaw she turned around to see Oliver hovering behind her like a damn bodyguard, glaring at him she saw a silent message in his eyes begging her to not jump down his throat until this situation was solved.   
  
“Yep same goes for you, foreign dude.” Finn said taking a step back.   
  
“Okay." Lexa blurted out, all eyes turned to her.   
  
She just really didn’t want any trouble, felt like she was in Moronland with the amount of jackasses surrounding her right now and really just wanted to make it to Clarke in one piece.   
  
So with that she turned on her heel pushing passed Oliver and walked off to get her stuff from the field, hearing fast footsteps approaching behind her she already knew who it was.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Oliver growled walking next to Lexa who lost it for a second, swinging her body around so she was facing Oliver she shoved him so hard he fell on the ground.   
  
"What the hell was that?! More like what the hell were you doing, I told you to stay the fuck away from me!" she screamed breathing hard.  
  
"It looked like you needed help!" he shouted jumping up from off the ground quickly.   
  
Getting in his face Lexa shoved him again “I don't ,nor will I ever, need your fucking help you dickweed! And trying out? Really?! Do you even know how to play football??"  
  
He got in her face "Stop pushing me and stop being a bitch for no reason!" they were so close to eachother there noises were practically touching, both almost hyperventilating with anger.  
  
"For no reason?! I’ve had it to here!-" she emphasized her point by stretching her arm up the highest it could go "With the kids in this school, there's bullying, bullshit social standards, and a bunch of fucking pigheaded assholes constantly around me! And I'm so done! I came here for school not 90210 the fucking remake!" she screamed pushing his head with hers before storming off.  
  
He followed “I was trying to help.” he said more calm and genuine.   
  
Reaching the bleachers Lexa gathered her stuff ignoring the tryouts that was taking place "In case you haven't noticed, we're not friends and I don't like you. Don’t follow me.” and with that she left, leaving Oliver confused and irritated.  
  
Walking to the parking lot Lexa couldn’t seem to get her anger back in check so she just paced and kept pacing with the occasional kick to the bins or lamppost until it left her body. Calming down Lexa sat on the curb not knowing what to do now.  
  
The brunette had no idea how long she was sitting there for but suddenly someone plopped down next to her causing her to jump a little since she was too spaced out to hear or notice anyone approaching her, turning around however a smile formed on her lips immediately she felt like everything that made her angry in the last 2 to 3 months just dissolved into nothing.  
  
Clarke. Clarke and her big blue eyes were staring into Lexa’s soul and felt like she couldn't breathe.  
  
“Hi.” she breathed out.   
  
“Hi." Clarke said smiling ever so slightly taking Lexa's shaking hands in her own sensing something off about the brunette "What's wrong?"  
  
"Right now, not a goddamn thing." Lexa said staring at their joined hands.   
  
Clarke smiled knowing something was wrong but clearly the brunette didn't want to talk about it so she didn't push, looking around he furrowed her brows "Where's your car?"  
  
Lexa groaned remembering the fact that she didn’t have it “Lincoln stole it, I'm so sorry I know I was meant to take you home." she said gently squeezing Clarke's hand.  
  
The blonde just sat there smiling before standing up and pulling Lexa up with her "It's a nice day huh care for a walk? We could go through the park.”    
  
Lexa didn’t have to be asked twice nodding enthusiastically "I'd walk through anywhere with you." she blurted out before blushing as her and Clarke started walking still holding hands.  
  
Clarke giggled "Even hell?" she joked.   
  
“Especially hell." Lexa scoffed “You’d need protection." she said firmly but the blonde found it cute.  
  
“You say that now but you haven't seen hell."  
  
“No I haven't, but I've seen you."


End file.
